Una Isla para Dos (adaptación)
by karive
Summary: Adaptación del libro, me pareció una buena idea hacer la adaptación a lo korrasami espero les guste
1. Bar

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El bar estaba oscuro, muy oscuro.

Cuando entré no se veía nada. Luego descubrí una mesa de billar a la izquierda y un poco más allá una barra hecha de manera oscura. En la parte de atrás de la barra había gran cantidad de botellas colocadas en estanterías, que casi llegaban hasta el techo; estaban a la espera de los clientes, como en cualquier otro local.

Sin embargo, el punto fuerte estaba a la derecha, en la ventana: unas cristaleras decoradas con mujeres desnudas. Algunas solas, otras de dos en dos, o en tríos o en grandes grupos, y todas en posiciones inequívocas.

Yo era una estudiante de diecinueve años y era la primera vez que acudía a un bar de mujeres en Colonia.

Había algunas chicas de pie en la barra y otras en la mesa de billar, como pude comprobar cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz. Detrás del mostrador y mientras sacaba brillo a los vasos, una mujer miró hacia mí.

Acababa de traspasar la puerta de entrada y no me atreví a seguir. El camino hasta la barra me pareció muy largo. Debía de parecer que me había tragado un sable. Llegué ante la chica de la barra, que me observaba con mirada severa, me quedé parada y no me salió ni una palabra.

\- ¿Una cerveza? -preguntó, sonriente, y aquel gesto la hizo cambiar de una forma radical. De repente me pareció maternal, incluso un poco preocupada.

Asentí. Mientras me servía la cerveza eché un nuevo vistazo sin llamar mucho la atención, como si estuviera en la parada del autobús y no tuviera otra cosa que hacer sino mirar al vacío.

\- Tu cerveza.

La mujer hizo deslizar el estrecho y elegante vaso por encima de la barra.

Lo cogí y bebí un pequeño trago, luego lo dejé de nuevo sobre la barra. Miré a mi alrededor. Las pocas mujeres presentes parecían examinarme de una forma casual.

Totalmente turbada, tal y como yo estaba, me permití dar otro sorbo a la cerveza, esta vez más largo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era muy tímida para acercarme a cualquier y lo que hubiera deseado de verdad es que alguien se dirigiera a mí. Pero no parecía que nadie tuviera previsto hacerlo.

Bueno, me bebería mi cerveza y me marcharía. Le di otro gran trago y dejé el vaso vacío sobre la barra. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo de mis vaqueros y palpé en busca de un billete que llevaba escondido por allí. Era complicado, pues los pantalones eran muy estrechos, de modo que necesité un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿Otra más? -preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Me volví, asustada. En realidad no quería otra cerveza, pero mi gran debilidad es que no puedo decir que no.

Como no decía nada, ella lo tomó como una confirmación y pidió a la chica de la barra una cerveza para ella y otra para mí. De nuevo fluyó el líquido dorado desde la espita hasta el vaso, en esta ocasión dos vasos, y mientras tanto comprobé que al entrar no había visto a aquella mujer. Debió llegar en silencio y se situó justo detrás de mí cuando yo ya estaba en la barra.

En caso de haberla visto antes, estoy segura de que me hubiera llamado la atención. Era muy distinta a las otras mujeres que había por allí. Llevaba una melena negra ondulada, larga. Tan sólo podía ser unos pocos años mayor que yo, aunque su actitud y su carisma eran aplastantes. Vestía un buen traje de chaqueta, un look de empresaria que parecía poco apropiado para salir por la noche. Pero aún era pronto y seguro que acababa de salir de la oficina. Al menos de eso tenía pinta.

¿Quizás era una secretaria? Traté de atrapar al vuelo, sin parecer impertinente, una mirada de sus ojos. No me suelo atrever a levantar la vista, pero, una vez que me decidí a hacerlo, comprobé que no, no era una secretaria. Ésas miran de otra forma. Ésta tenía un aspecto tan... influyente.

En la barra ya estaban servidas las dos cervezas. Ella cogió la suya y me acercó la otra. Levantó el vaso y lo hizo chocar con el mío.

\- Asami -dijo.

Tuve que carraspear antes de poder pronunciar mi propio nombre.

\- kor… korra. -Luego di un sorbo para tranquilizarme.

Ella me miró.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó.

\- Diecinueve -contesté de un modo automático.

\- Muy joven -comentó y se llevó de nuevo el vaso a los labios.

Al seguir el vaso con la mirada comprobé que tenía una boca muy bonita.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene... tienes tú? -pregunté, después de bajar de nuevo la vista cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mia.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que hizo que su pelo se agitara, y se echó a reír.

\- ¿Cuántos me echas?

\- No sé... se me da muy mal calcular. Unos cuantos más que yo... menos de treinta... -la situación me puso muy nerviosa.

Ella sonrió.

\- Qué prudente eres. Tengo veinticinco. -La verdad es que si mirabas su aspecto en general parecía mayor, pero si te limitabas a observar su cara se veía su juventud. - No te había visto nunca por aquí -continuó.

Noté un sofoco embarazoso, y un hormigueo, también bastante embarazoso, me recorrió el cuerpo. De alguna forma me estaba poniendo en un aprieto, pero no era capaz de saberlo ni cómo ni por qué.

\- Nunca había estado aquí -dije y volví a hacerme con el vaso, que aún estaba sobre el mostrador.

Mientras bebía, ella me miró y se mantuvo callada durante unos instantes.

\- Ya -dijo después, fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiera decir con eso.

Tuve la sensación de que las mujeres de alrededor nos miraban y luego pareció que todas las conversaciones habían cesado. De repente todo el ruido de fondo se amortiguó. Eso me pareció mucho más molesto que las incisivas preguntas de Asami y hubiera preferido marcharme, pero había algo que me retenía allí.

\- Y, ¿qué haces? -siguió con su interrogatorio-. Me refiero al trabajo.

\- Yo... yo no tengo trabajo. Aún estoy estudiando. El año que viene comenzaré la universidad -respondí con desasosiego.

\- Oh -dijo. Luego sonrió de nuevo y su sonrisa pareció ser más amistosa y compasiva que antes-. ¿Y qué quieres estudiar? -Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y señaló el otro a modo de invitación.

Me subí a él y nuestras rodillas casi se rozaron. Hubiera preferido echarlo un poco para atrás pero no pude, porque aquellos chismes eran muy pesados y poco manejables. Luego la miré.

\- Aún no lo sé -contesté-. Puede que periodismo.

\- Entonces estaríamos en el mismo gremio -dijo en voz baja, en un tono algo burlón-. Yo tengo una agencia de publicidad.

¿Ella tenía una agencia? Era demasiado joven... Pero no me pareció adecuado preguntarle eso, así que fui por la targente.

\- ¿Tú crees? -dije yo-. ¿No son dos cosas muy distintas la publicidad y el periodismo?

Se rió de nuevo.

\- Eso lo piensas ahora porque eras muy joven y seguro que muy idealista. -Me miró y, por un instante, me di cuenta de que estaba convencida de eso-. Si te apetece puedes hacer prácticas en la agencia y enseguida llegarás a comprender por qué te lo digo.

¡Era una oferta que no hubiera esperado aquella noche!

\- Sí, encantada -respondí con alegría-, estoy segura de que será muy interesante para mí.

Se echó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta de visita.

\- Pásate a verme cuando quieras. Seguro que pronto te darán las vacaciones.

\- Sí -afirmé-, dentro de una semana.

\- Bien -dijo. Se bajó del taburete-. Ahora tengo que irme, pero quizá nos veamos en otra ocasión. -Sonrió de una forma vaga, puso un billete sobre la barra y se marchó.

Después de que se hubiera marchado me pareció que el resto de las mujeres presentes me resultaba aún menos interesante que antes.

\- ¿Qué valen las dos cervezas? -pregunté a la mujer del bar y rebusqué de nuevo mi billete de veinte en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

Me sonrió de una manera extraña.

\- Ella ha pagado lo tuyo -dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Asami.

En fin, mi dinero para gastos personales y mis ingresos eran muy limitados, así que agradecí la invitación. Sonreí a la mujer de la barra y me marché.


	2. ¿Empleo?

**Pensaba demorar un poco más pero hubo un comentario que me encanto jaja mucha ansiedad "otakufire".**

 **Si Aly G las historias al korrasami son varias veces mejor ;)**

 **Soldadito de jerez gracias!jaja**

 **AlexandraAcher gracias :). La próxima vez demorare mas ya que los capítulos serán mas largos. Todos cuídense :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente no me podía quitar a Asami de la cabeza, sobre todo por su oferta de un empleo en prácticas. Era mucheo más de lo que había soñado. En realidad yo no tenía muy claras las ideas sobre lo que quería ser, pero supe de inmediato que la actividad de una agencia de publicidad me iba a resultar muy interesante.

Me sentí inquieta cuando se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la oferta no hubiera ido en serio. ¿Y si no se acordaba de mí cuando fuera a verla? Quizá debía llamar para asegurarme.

Lo hice después de comer, pero no estaba segura. Su secretaría me dijo que ya no podría hablar con ella hasta el día siguiente.

\- Pásese sin más -dijo, en un tono neutro pero amistoso-. Siempre necesitamos gente de prácticas.

No me sentía muy segura pero, a pesar de todo, la tarde del día siguiente, el último de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano, me planté en la dirección que figuraba en la tarjeta.

Era un edificio bajo, parecía tener un solo piso, amplio y cuadrado, de techo plano. Una nave industrial totalmente funcional, con un acogedor y alegre tono gris hormigón. No era lo que uno podría imaginarse como un agradable centro de trabajo.

Sin embargo, dentro resultaba distinto. Había una gran variedad de colores. Abundaban los carteles publicitarios, algunos los conocía, otros no, y sobre todo me llamaron la atención aquellos hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y joviales, que intentaban venderme un producto.

¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Qué era lo mismo que el periodismo? A mí no me lo parecía.

Tuve que preguntar a algunas personas que andaban por allí ocupadas y que me mandaron a diferentes direcciones antes de que, por fin, encontrara a la secretaria con la que había hablado por teléfono. También parecía estar muy ocupada y sólo me miro un instante.

\- Asami está en su despacho -dijo, mientras intentaba poner los papeles de su mesa en un orden incompresible para mí-. Entra por ahí. -Señaló hacia atrás de forma imprecisa con un montón de papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Lo más probable es que aquél fuera el despacho de Asami. Al parecer, allí no había apellidos.

Pasé por delante de la secretaria y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta que había detrás de ella. Estaba abierta del todo, por lo que pensé que no estaría. Busqué entre el desorden que veía, pero me pareció que allí no había nadie.

Intenté golpear con los nudillos en el marco de la puerta, pero sólo se oyó un tenue ruido. No era de madera.

Mi timidez me retuvo por un momento en el sitio, pero luego me atreví y entré.

\- ¿Hola? -pregunté, apocada.

De repente, entre la montaña de papeles apareció una cabeza.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó Asami, al parecer sin reconocerme.

\- Yo... yo vengo por lo de las prácticas -balbuceé.

Ella no parecía muy afable. Frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Prácticas?

Ya lo sabía yo: lo de la oferta no había ido en serio. Se había olvidado de lo que me había dicho.

\- De acuerdo -dije y me volví hacia la puerta-. Ya me voy. Sólo quería preguntar...

\- No, espera. -Salió de detrás de los papeles y entonces me di cuenta de que aquello debía de ser su escritorio. Me miró con más atención-. Nos encontramos en Chariot la otra noche, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí -asentí.

Miró hacia atrás y encontró un trozo de escritorio sobre el que se pudo apoyar sin tirar al suelo todos los papeles.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacer las prácticas? -preguntó de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa un tanto indiferente, igual que la semana anterior.

\- Sí me gustaría, sí -contesté-. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y... bueno... -Me paré antes de decir que en realidad no me podía permitir dejar de ganar algún dinero en ese período, pero ahora no hablábamos de eso. Además, no me atreví a preguntar.

\- Seis semanas, ¿no? -dijo ella con toda precisión. La pérdida de tiempo no encajaba en su estilo. Me maravilló el hecho de que pudiera estar sentada detrás de un escritorio tan desordenado. Me sentí algo confundida.

\- Sí -asentó de nuevo-. Puedo empezar mañana mismo.

\- De acuerdo. -Se levantó y regresó a su atestada mesa-. Pregúntale a Kuvira. Ella te dará un contrato. Y mañana te vienes a eso de las diez.

"¿Y quién es Kuvira?", dije para mí misma, pero Asami había desaparecido detrás de su escritorio y renuncié a molestarla de nuevo con esa pregunta.

Abandoné su despacho y me sentí un tanto despistada cuando, de repente, una secretaria pasó por delante de mí.

\- Esto... ¿Kuvira? -dije tan rápido como pude, para ver si ella me podía indicar a quién dirigirme.

\- ¿Sí? -respondió algo impaciente. Parecía que era Kuvira. Señalé hacia la puerta por la que yo acababa de salir-. Ella me ha dicho que debo dirigirme a usted por lo del contrato de prácticas -dije, haciendo un esfuerzo.

\- Esta bien -respondió, y se deslizó detrás de su escritorio, que también parecía estar oculto bajo una montaña de papeles, aunque, comparado con la de su jefa, estaba limpio como los chorros del oro.

Kuvira sacó una hoja de un cajón.

\- Lee esto y, si estás de acuerdo, lo firmas -me explicó sin ningún interés y, cuando vio que no me movía porque todo parecía ir demasiado rápido para mí, continuó hablando-. Aquí nos tuteamos todos. Si quieres, te lo puedes llevar a casa y mañana, o cuando vayas a venir, lo traer.

Me resultó algo violento, tanto que me puse colorada. Cogí un bolígrafo y firmé deprisa y corriendo sobre la línea de puntos que pude descubrir. No sabía lo que firmaba, pero esperé que no me causara ningún perjuicio. En cierto modo me daba igual. Tan sólo quería salir de allí para tratar de asimilar todo aquello, que me parecía una locura.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a mi madre que me habían contratado para hacer unas prácticas durante las vacaciones, pero que no me iban a pagar? Y si era así... Los pensamientos me sacudían la cabeza mientras iba en el autobús de vuelta a casa. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y aquella mujer, Asami, me desconcertaba.

Mi madre confiaba en que durante las vacaciones yo aportara algo a la economía familiar. Teníamos muy poco dinero y, dado que yo iba al instituto, no disponía de muchas oportunidades para reducir esa escasez. El dinero de mis estudios salía casi en su totalidad de la comida y nunca supe cómo se las apañaba mi madre con su menguado sueldo. Por ello, yo estaba obligada a conseguir una actividad remunerada durante las vacaciones. ¿La había logrado ahora o no?

Fue la misma pregunta que me formuló mi madre durante la cena y yo me justifiqué diciéndole que trabajaría tres días en la agencia, pues era toda una oportunidad el hecho de haber conseguido hacer prácticas allí.

Mañana, cuando viera a Kuvira, leería otra vez el contrato y entonces se lo podría decir. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si en la casilla del salario para estudiantes aparecía escrito un cero? Tendría que buscarme otra cosa y dejaría claro que no era lo que yo quería. Aunque no hubiera sabido muy bien el motivo.

A la mañana siguiente llegué con toda puntualidad a la entrada. Me pareció que era la primera. Luego, diez minutos más tarde, llegó Kuvira y abrió.

Era un buen horario de trabajo. Mi madre se iba de casa todos los días a las seis de la mañana para llegar a tiempo.

Antes de que Kuvira pudiera escapar, le pregunté por mi contrato. Lo puso delante de mí y comprobé que no debía preocuparme. El sueldo era más elevado de lo que pensaba. Mi madre se pondría muy contenta.

Sin embargo, quise asegurarme.

\- ¿Está bien la cifra? -le pregunté, mientras señalaba la línea de honorarios.

Ella asintió y en aquel momento entró Asami.

Kuvira se dio la vuelta, disgustada.

\- ¿Otra vez te has pasado toda la noche trabajando, Asami? -le recriminó a su jefa.

"Vaya camaradería que hay por aquí...", pensé.

Se veía que Asami tenía un aspecto algo ajado, lo que confirmaba la sospecha de Kuvira, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Existe algún problema con tu contraro? -dijo, al ver que yo lo tenía aún en la mano.

Yo quise contestar y darle las gracias, pero Kuvira añadió:

\- Creo que no está muy de acuerdo con el suelo. -Cogió unos papeles y desapareció en las profundidades de la habitación.

Asami me quitó el contrató de las manos y lo miró.

\- Esto es muy poco -dijo con energía, tomó un bolígrafo y dobló la cifra. Firmó la corrección que había hecho y me devolvió el papel- ¿Satisfecha? -dijo, con una sonrisa de cansancio.

\- Mi madre y yo tenemos muy poco dinero -comencé a decir, para explicarle que la primera cifra me había parecido suficiente y que ahora me sentía más contenta y agradecida, pero ella no me dejó continuar.

Negó con un gesto y quiso irse.

\- Eso me lo cuentas en otro momento. -Parecía agotada.

\- Gracias -dije deprisa, antes de que me pudiera pasar alguna otra cosa-. Es más de lo que esperaba.

Se volvió de nuevo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó, incrédula, y luego desapareció en su oficina.

Ese día no la volví a ver más. Se fue con algunas de sus colaboradoras a una presentación en una gran empresa, una clienta importante, como me dijo kuvira.

Kuvira me enseñó un par de cosas y enseguida me puse a hacer las tareas más habituales que ya conocía de otros trabajos: copiar, clasificar, guardar unas cosas y eliminar otras.

Todo eso era algo que hacía falta en aquella agencia. Había un caos que podría definirse como creativo, pero que se propagaba por todas partes.

\- Y cuando tengas que hacer algo en el despacho de Asami -me advirtió Kuvira-, no toques nada. No le gusta. Puede llegar a ponerse muy desagradable.

\- ¿Ni siquiera ordenar? -pregunté. Era algo que le hacía mucha falta a aquella mesa del despacho.

\- ¡En absoluto! -gritó Kuvira, que ya estaba dedicada a otras actividades-. ¡Te podría asesinar!


	3. Propuesta

**Bueno por aquí de nuevo por mas que dije que iba a demorar aprovecho antes de que mis clases estén al 1000%. el cap no es muy largo como había dicho pero ya es algo.**

 **Tranquila alexandraArcher la empieza la interacción jaja.**

 **Soldado, hola :p**

 **Una advertencia acá empieza lo "suculento" solo lo digo para evitar algunos sorpresitas jaja (broma). El próximo cap si ya sera con mas escenas de darle duro contra el muro (felixa) jaja**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Los días siguientes me resultaron muy agradables. Cuando me hube acostumbrado al ajetreo y al estrés, ya lo tuve todo bajo control.

Al cabo de una semana me llamó Asami.

\- Tú quieres estudiar periodismo, según me dijiste -comenzó a decir, mientras daba vueltas por el despacho y cambiaba papeles de una montaña que parecía que iba a caerse a otra un poco más estable.

Sí se acordaba...

\- Sí -respondí.

\- Bien -replicó Asami-. Entonces escribe un texto para mí. Aquí. -Me puso algo en la mano.

Yo lo miré y no pude sacar nada en claro.

\- ¿Qué tipo de texto? -pregunté.

\- ¿No está claro? -se volvió, enojada, aunque luego se tranquilizó.- Sí, seguro que nunca lo has hecho. Coge una silla y te lo aclararé.

Se sentó a mi lado y me explicó con más exactitud lo que significaban las palabras clave que había escritas en el papel que me había dado. Sólo tardó cinco minutos. Era muy eficiente.

Pero yo me quedé muy sorprendida. La forma tan estructurada con la que se explicaba no se correspondía en absoluto con el aspecto de su despacho.

Yo asentí y formulé una pregunta, pues me había venido a la cabeza una idea sobre el texto publicitario que quería que preparase.

Me miró, sorprendida.

\- Eres muy inteligente, de verdad -dijo, como si no se lo esperara de mí.

¿Debía de sentirme ofendida? Hasta la fecha nadie había dudado de mi inteligencia de una forma tan descarada. Me contuve.

\- ¿Podrías tenerlo para pasado mañana o te hace falta tiempo?

\- No sé el tiempo que voy a necesitar, pero intentaré tenerlo para pasado mañana -le prometí.

Ella pareció satisfecha.

\- Bien -dijo y desapareció de nuevo tras la montaña de papel blanco y de color que cubría su mesa.

Trabajé casi día y noche para conseguir tener listo el texto. No era sencillo. Yo no tenía ninguna experiencia y lo que Asami me había explicado era pura teoría, pero, cuando, en el plazo previsto, le puse delante el resultado de mi trabajo, asintió apreciativa.

\- Esto no está nada mal para ser la primera vez -dijo, pensativa. Me miró como distraída-. Recibirás una gratificación -decidió-. Dile a Kuvira lo siguiente: F2.

Yo ya había advertido que era dada a usar abreviaturas y Kuvira ya sabría lo que eso significaba, pero seguro que no me iba a decir nada.

\- Gracias -respondí, pues lo que yo sí tenía claro era que Asami era muy espléndida en cuento a sueldos, primas y resultados financieros especiales. Para ella, cualquier logro se valoraba con un elogio en forma de dinero constante y sonante. A veces hubiera deseado que junto con la recompensa dijera algo más personal. Me hubiera gustado conocerla más de cerca, saber más de ella, pero no dejaba que nadie entrara en su yo íntimo. Así que tuve que contentarme con el exterior, que para ser sinceros estaba muy bien, pues tenía un magnífico aspecto, aunque a veces, cuando la miraba un momento a sus ojos verdes mientras me explicaba algo, me hubiera gustado que fuera algo más que sólo una cara bonita.

Puesto que ella nunca revelaba nada personal, me quedé sorprendida cuando, una semana más tarde, me llamó a su despacho para invitarme por la noche al Chariot. No es que me invitara de una forma directa, sino que casi me lo ordenó.

\- Has trabajado muy bien desde que estás aquí -explicó, para justificar la invitación-. Creo que debemos celebrarlo.

Como yo la conocía, aquello era más bien una reunión de trabajo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué en Chariot? ¿En el sitio donde nos conocimos y donde el ambiente no era el más adecuado para trabajar? Estaba segura de que ella sabía todo eso mejor que yo,pero nunca había puesto en tela de juicio sus órdenes y tampoco lo iba a hacer ahora.

Era tarde cuando salimos de la agencia y llegamos al Chariot a eso de las diez. Esta vez era más tarde que cuando estuve en mi última visita y el local estaba muy lleno, porque, además, se acercaba el fin de semana.

Asami pidió cerveza para las dos y nos sentamos a una mesa.

\- Por los buenos textos que escribes -dijo Asami y elevó su vaso con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias -dije-. Me alegra que te hayan gustado. -Sonreí con algo de inseguridad.

Brindamos.

\- Seguro que te preguntas el motivo por el que te he invitado -dijo Asami, de acuerdo con su costumbre de no andarse con rodeos. Era su estilo y no perdía el tiempo.

Lo admití y esperaba que me hiciera algún otro encargo.

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez en el mar Egeo? -continuó.

Yo la miré, sorprendida.

\- No tengo dinero para viajes caros -le contesté, algo desconcertada, porque ella ya lo sabía-. Mi madre gana muy poco y nunca vamos de vacaciones.

\- Pero seguro que te gustaría ir, ¿no es cierto? -dijo ella en un tono algo enigmático.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Por supuesto, pero ese no es el tema de la discusión. Nosotras no tenemos dinero y, dado que tengo que trabajar durante las vacaciones, tampoco tengo tiempo para hacer viajes -dije, sonriendo algo avergonzada-. Tengo que esperar hasta que encuentre un trabajo en condiciones, que me aporte unos ingresos fijos, y entonces podré viajar.

Ella me miró.

\- Si tuvieras las dos cosas, dinero y tiempo, ¿lo harías?

Solté una carcajada.

\- ¡Eso sería un sueño! Pero lo mío es provisional. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

\- Conmigo -dijo ella.

Yo la miré.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Ir conmigo de vacaciones?", pensé. No podía ser así. Pero yo ya sabía que Asami tardaba muy poco en enfurecerse si alguien no entendía de inmediato lo que quería, por lo que no me atreví a preguntárselo.

¿Era algo que yo no había captado? ¿Algo que no hubiera oído bien? Si ella quería darme otro incentivo, lo aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero no lo iba a gastar en unas vacaciones en el Egeo. Seguro que mi madre tendría otras prioridades y yo le daría el dinero para ellas.

\- Tengo un barco en el Egeo -continuó Asami-. Y aún dispongo de tres semanas de vacaciones. Podríamos ir allí, si te apetece.

Yo me quedé muda, total y temporalmente muda. No fui capaz de emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. ¿Quería llevarme de viaje por el Egeo? ¿De qué tamaño sería el barco? Seguro que no era un bote de remos.

\- Gracias -acabé por decir cuando me lo permitió la voz-. Sería maravilloso pero...

\- No me des las gracias tan pronto -me interrumpió-. No tienes que pagar nada..., incluso recibirías dinero por ello. Ya sabes que, en ese sentido, soy muy "espléndida". Pero yo también exijo algo a cambio. -Terminó de hablar, mientras me miraba con tal intensidad que me hizo estremecer.

\- Oh, no te preocupes -le aseguré. Yo me sentía muy entusiasmada. ¡Tres semanas en el Egeo! ¡Y gratis! Aún cuando tuviera que trabajar, como acababa de dejarme claro, no iba a rechazar esa oferta, porque me hacía mucha ilusión.

\- Nos podemos llevar el trabajo que tuviéramos que hacer aquí, incluso más. Por eso que no quede -continué, entusiasmada como no lo había estado hasta la fecha. ¡Era algo que había deseado desde hacía años! Incluso me liberé de mi timidez.

\- No es eso lo que exijo de ti -respondió ella en un tono serio-. Quiero otra cosa.

La miré, radiante, pero al fijarme en sus ojos encontré en ellos algo más. No había visto en muchas ocasiones aquella mirada, pero la conocía, aunque nunca había provenido de una mujer sino de algunos chicos que deseaban algo muy especial de mí. Ahora sabía por fin lo que quería. Me sobresalté. Se acababa de desmoronar mi bonito castillo de naipes. Eso era lo que deseaba. ¡Y pagando! No podía estar entendiéndo bien. Pero si era joven, guapa, inteligente, atractiva... no necesitaba eso. Pero no cabía duda de lo que me había dicho.

Ella se dio cuenta de que yo lo había entendido y continuó:

\- Me gustaba desde el primer momento. Desde la primera vez que te vi aquí. Pero yo no soy una mujer de... grandes amores ni de relaciones. No tengo ganas ni tiempo para eso. Me parece que todo es una ilusión. Pero tengo la sensación de que las dos nos gustamos desde el principio, es algo mutuo. Y durante estas tres semanas de prácticas me he dado cuenta de que tienes una inteligencia por encima de lo normal. Te aprecio mucho y, además, físicamente me gustas mucho. Tu tipo es justo lo que me gusta. Y podría concederte algunas ventajas para compensarte por lo que me ofrezcas. Si quieres. -¡Iba directa al grano! Durante las últimas tres semanas me había impresionado mucho pero en este caso hubiera deseado algo más de romanticismo. Se había limitado a reconocer que me consideraba inteligente y atractiva. Porque, en esencia, eso era lo que acaba de esbozar.

Debería de haberme sentido muy ofendida, pensé para mí misma, pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Lo que acababa de decir hizo que de nuevo surgiera en mí lo que yo ya había sentido en nuestro primer encuentro: no sólo era ella lo que me deseaba a mí, sino que la atracción era mutua. De todas formas, si lo había entendido bien, en mi interior de una forma distinta a la suya. Desde el primer momento sentí una sensación extraña y difícil de identificar, que había ido creciendo durante las últimas tres semanas. Mi madre se extraña de que yo siempre anduviera con cara radiante y le había tenido que explicar que el trabajo me gustaba mucho, pero su mirada reflexiva me tenía escamada. Sabía que me ocurría algo.

Y en caso de que no me hubiera ocurrido, me podía haber limitado, ofendida, a negarme, aunque me resultara muy complicado y fuera en perjuicio mío, pues ella tenía la posibilidad de echar por tierra mis prácticas. Y puesto que era la empresaria que me había importunado, hubiera tenido que pagarme el resto de la suma acordada. Estoy segura de que no habría dudado en hacerlo. Era lo que hacía siempre, pagar, y eso era, al fin y al cabo, lo que quería hacer ahora.

\- ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensártelo? -dijo, al ver que ni me movía ni contestaba.

¡Tiempo para pensármelo! ¡Oh, sí, claro que lo necesitaba, después de haberme arrollado de aquella forma! Pero no me lo tomé, sino que comencé a hablar en contra de mis propias convicciones.

\- Te has forjado un concepto equivocado de mí -dije en voz baja-. Yo soy... No tengo mucha experiencia en cuanto a eso. De hecho, no tengo ninguna.

A lo mejor ahora se retiraba. ¿O tendría muchísimo gusto en poder enseñarle todo a una virgen? Quizás se pensaba otra vez su propuesta y la anulaba.

\- Oh -dijo ella, como si se sintiera sorprendida-. Es verdad, sólo tienes diecinueve años -añadió después.

\- Y además soy tímida -dije con pudor. Si hubiera sentido algún interés por los chicos estaba segura de que hubiera dejado de ser virgen hacía años, pero abordar a una mujer, como Asami acababa de hacer conmigo, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

No resultaba tan sencillo. Hacía cuatro semanas, en el Chariot, hice mi primer intento, vacilante y tímido, aunque, si se miraba con cuidado, ahora parecía haber sido coronado por el éxito. En todo caso, era muy distinto a lo que yo tenía pensado.

Asami sonrió.

\- Me gustaste tanto como creo que te guste a ti -observó, casi amable-. No me suelen gustar las chicas más jóvenes que yo, pero tú eres una excepción.

Sí, como ella era enérgica, buscaba todo lo contrario, eso me lo podía figurar sin ningún problema.

\- No tienes que decidirlo de inmediato -dijo en voz baja, mientras me acariciaba la cara-. Mi oferta sigue en pie. Piénsalo.

¿Entonces no le molestaba que no tuviera ninguna experiencia? Bien..., yo había llegado hasta aquí hacía cuatro semanas e iba a acabar por perder mi virginidad, ¿por qué no con ella?

Separé un poco mi cara de la mano que me acariciaba. Era tan maravilloso que alguien te rozara así... Sentí un ardor en las mejillas que, poco a poco, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Querría que sucediera hoy mismo?

No sabía lo que diría mi madre si no volvía a casa por la noche. No estaba acostumbrada a que ocurriera más que por motivo de alguna fiesta de la que le hubiera hablado con anterioridad. También podía llamarla por teléfono para que no se preocupara. Ese problema lo podría solucionar.

\- En realidad, ya me he decidido -contesté en voz baja-. Me gustaría mucho.

Lo dije con ambigüedad, para que ella pudiera decidir si me refería a lo del mar o a esa misma noche.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó con suavidad en los labios.

\- Vámonos -dijo.

Vaya, entonces era ahora mismo. Me estremecí levemente. La cosa iba rápida. Pensaba tener más tiempo para prepararme. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a necesitar? ¿No era suficiente con diecinueve años?


	4. Descubriendo

**Ando de incógnita publico esto desde el trabajo, solo diré disfruten y boooom**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Durante todo el trayecto en su confortable coche automático fuimos en silencio y Asami mantuvo plantaba la mano sobre mi rodilla. Yo sentía calor, mientras ella avanzaba hacia arriba, hasta otros sitios. Eran zonas que yo ya había explorado por mí misma, pero que nunca las había compartido con extrañas. Conocía aquella sensación, pero también noté que hora era muy distinta al proporcionármela Asami. Parecía más intensa, la tensión era mayor y, por supuesto, iba a ser más prolongada.

Cuando acabó el viaje y nos paramos justo delante de su cara, me estremecí nuevamente. Ya no quedaba mucho.

Aparcó el Jaguar y se inclinó hacia mí. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y comenzó a besarme. Su mano se movió por el costado y me acarició el pecho.

Me sobresalté. ¡Menuda sensación! Todo en mí era un hormigueo a causa de la excitación. Pero deseaba mucho más. Deseaba que me acariciado la cara en _Chariot_. De una forma tan suave y cariñosa. Tan afectiva.

Su lengua me hacía cosquillas en los labios, que yo no había separado. Por el contrario, los mantenía cerrados por la sorpresa que sentí cuando se acercaron a mí. Era algo muy poco habitual, pero me dejó claro que lo deseaba. Introdujo un poco más la lengua, de un modo delicadamente violento, y automáticamente cedí a la presión para dejarla entrar.

Al separar los labios, su lengua buscó la mía con suavidad y noté la tremenda sensación que se desencadenó en mí al tocarse y juguetear. Mis pechos seguían sintiendo aquel hormigueo y entre mis piernas ascendió un ramalazo de placer.

Yo la deseaba, eso lo notaba, y no menos que ella a mí, pero aun así me pregunté adónde nos iba a llevar todo aquello. En realidad me había imaginado de otra forma mi primer encuentro sexual con una mujer. Precedido de más juramentos de amor y quizás a la romántica luz de unas velas…

En aquel momento dejó de besarme.

\- Vamos dentro –dijo en voz baja. Se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras abría, yo permanecía a su lado y pensaba que aún podía irme, incluso que ella me podría llevar a casa o pedir un taxi. Podía darle final a todo aquello, olvidar su oferta y volver al trabajo el lunes como si nada hubiera pasado. De ese modo se hubiera evitado cualquier situación embarazosa para ambas.

Pero, ¿qué hubiera conseguido con eso? Seguro que algo: tener la conciencia moralmente limpia. Porque de lo que aquí se trataba eso me lo tuve que confesar a mí misma, era del comienzo de algo que en nuestra sociedad era tachado de inmoral, el intercambio de sexo por dinero. El _aquí_ formaba parte de nuestra "transición".

Seguía a Asami por el vestíbulo, que me pareció más grande que el piso en que vivíamos mi madre y yo. Miré a mí alrededor mientras ella subía por una gran escalera que salía del hall e iba hacia el primer piso. Se volvió y me miró. No hizo falta que pronunciara ninguna palabra y esperó en silencio a que yo siguiera.

Siguió su camino hacia arriba y yo me detuve antes de llegar a ella, mientras mi corazón latía como si se me fuera a escapar por la boca. Cuanto más ascendía, más intensos eran sus latidos. ¿Qué me esperaba arriba? Aquella era la gran pregunta a la que yo ansiaba poder responder. ¿Por qué no me acaricia, ni siquiera de una forma superficial? ¿Por qué todo sucede así, tan…organizado? ¿No resultaba todo, en cierto modo, absurdo?

Una vez arriba, Asami me precedió hasta una habitación. Parecía ser su dormitorio, pues en el centro había una gran cama. Se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya estamos aquí –dijo.

\- Sí –respondí con voz temblorosa y ella se me acercó.

Sus manos tomaron mi cara con suavidad y la atrajeron hacia ella. Me besó de nuevo y, cuando me acarició, esta vez mis labios se separaron en el momento oportuno.

Ella rió en voz baja.

\- No tanto –dijo.

Yo estaba desconcertada y, para evitar dar un paso en falso, no hice nada más.

Su beso fue de una dulzura increíble. Se tomó mucho tiempo para explorar mi boca y la reacción de mi cuerpo resultaba más intensa cada vez. Note cómo se endurecían mis pezones y me pareció embarazoso que ella se pudiera dar cuenta, aunque enseguida me llamé a mi misma al orden. ¿No habíamos venido a eso?

Sus labios avanzaron desde la boca hasta el cuello y luego siguieron hacia abajo. Tuve que respirar profundamente, pues la sensación de cosquillas en el pliegue de mi cuello fue superior a mis fueros. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos buscaron los botones de mi camisa y comenzaron a desabrocharlos.

Va a ver mis pechos, me di cuenta, asustada. ¿Le gustarán? No sabía lo que ella se esperaba. Había hablado de mi tipo como si ya lo conociera, pero estaba claro que hasta el momento no había visto de verdad cómo era por allí, pues yo suelo llevar la ropa bastante holgada por arriba.

Quería gustarle a ella y quería que ella… me gustara a mí. Renuncié a pensar en otras cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si se sentía decepcionada por esperar más de lo que yo le podía ofrecer? Todavía puede volverse atrás en su oferta, pensé con sarcasmo. No la obligaría a que me pagase, aunque ella lo haría con sumo gusto. De todas formas, no me hubiera hecho falta eso para irme con ella. Y confiaba en que ella lo supiera.

Ya me había desabotonado toda la blusa y estaba deslizando sus manos por debajo. Me estremecí y vibré cuando rozó mi piel; ya no pude moverme ni siquiera un poquito.

Ella aspiró, sorprendida, cuando durante su recorrido acabó por llegar a mis pechos y comprobó que estaban desnudos. Era verano y me gusta ir sin sujetador.

\- Hmmm –murmuró con fruición.

Al menos era evidente que a sus manos les había gustado lo que encontraron. Se mantuvo un rato allí, en el lugar en que la sorpresa la había retenido, y sus pulgares se movieron con lentitud desde el centro a izquierda y derecha, donde percibía que su actividad no me dejaba indiferente.

Yo apreté los labios y me los mordí un poco para no lanzar un fuerte suspiro en el momento en que ella intensificó la presión. Luego pasó las uñas de sus dedos por los desiguales vértices que se habían formado y ya no pude más.

Expulsé todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones y gemí. Sentí un cosquilleo y una excitación, y pude percibir un calambre directo que iba desde ahí arriba hasta abajo, entre las piernas. También hacía algo por ahí abajo.

Se rió de nuevo en voz baja, como al principio.

\- Esto te gusta, ¿eh? –preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta.

Yo no sabía si me resultaba más embarazosa que ella se diera cuenta de que me gustaba o que yo sintiera vergüenza por ello. Ambas posibilidades resultaban igual de inconvenientes, pues, de hecho, habíamos ido allí para hacer eso, lo que nos gustaba a ambas, no era nada por lo que tuviéramos que avergonzarnos.

Es probable que fuera mi timidez lo que me inspiró. Nunca antes había estado así delante de nadie, no me había desnudado ante ningún extraño y lo primero que tenía que hacer era acostumbrarme, incluso aunque eso fuera lo que ella esperaba de mí y no hubiera otra cosa que más deseara hacer yo.

Asami me deslizó la blusa por los hombros con mucha suavidad y, aunque en la habitación no hacía frío, me estremecí como si soplara un viento polar.

Me miró mientras dejaba caer la blusa al suelo y se inclinó hacia mis pechos.

No pude hacer otra cosa: me sentí obligada a gemir. Los suspiros ya no servían de nada.

De una forma casi espontánea mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás, pues la excitación que provocó su lengua sobre mis pezones apenas me permitía sujetarla. Tenía la sensación de que ella había inflado aquellos dos guijarros, de tan hinchados como los sentía.

Mi vientre también reaccionó con violencia ante las caricias. Se tensaba, me picaba y se calentaba cada vez más. También quería ser acariciado.

Como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la pretina de mis pantalones y soltaron el botón. Quiso meter la mano por allí, pero los vaqueros eran demasiado ajustados.

\- ¡Eres una virgen de hierro! –dijo en plan de broma y yo me puse colorada.

¿Cómo podía tomarme el pelo de esa manera? Buscó la cremallera y suspiró con algo de impaciencia.

\- Vaya, ¡llevas botones!

Yo bajé la mano y desabroché los botones con un solo gesto, mientras me bajaba los pantalones por los costados. Los botones de los vaqueros no eran nada débiles y aguantaban en su sitio.

\- Aquí lo tienes –dije en plan respondón, una vez que hube terminado.

Ella rió de nuevo.

\- Eres muy dulce –repuso.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó otra vez. Dejó que mi lengua sintiera su excitación y que su ardiente respiración me quemara la cara. Penetró profundamente en mi boca, como la última vez, y mientras lo hacía noté como se aceleraba su respiración y su mano avanzaba de nuevo hacia mis pantalones, con una ligera parada intermedia en mis pechos, aunque esta vez no se entretuvo tanto tiempo en ellos.

Cuando se apoyó en mí me molesto el contacto de su ropa sobre mi piel desnuda. Los fríos botones se apretaron contra mi pecho, que estaba muy caliente. Aquellos pequeños objetos redondos me dieron la impresión de ser cubitos de hielo y hubiera preferido que ella no los tuviera allí. ¿Cómo serían sus pechos?

Deslizó su mano por el interior de mi pantalón y yo jadeé en busca de aire. Era excitante hasta la exageración. Mis ingles se estremecieron con sus caricias y se me aflojaron las rodillas. Me tambaleé un poco.

Me sujetó y no continuó su avance.

\- ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? –preguntó, y su voz sonó como si estuviera un poco preocupada. Un tono que nunca le había oído antes de la oficina.

\- Justo ahora, no –sonreí con turbación. ¿Querría que continuáramos de pie? Porque entonces lo más probable es que nos desplomáramos al suelo.

Sacó la mano de dentro del pantalón para luego colocarme las dos sobre las caderas. Apretó contra la tela y luego la bajó por el trasero hasta los muslos. Los pantalones eran tan estrechos que la cosa no resultó muy sencilla.

\- Lo mejor es que hagas tú el resto –dijo entre risas.

Tal como estaba yo allí delante de ella, medio vestida y medio desnuda, no me apetecía nada que mirara hacia abajo. Me resultaba tan embarazoso que decidí contemplarla a ella mientras yo me desnudaba del todo.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Se quitó los zapatos y me observó. Se desabrochó los puños y casi con el mismo movimiento se despojó de la blusa y el sujetador. Los pantalones se los quitó a la misma velocidad. Había tardado menos que yo en estar frente a mí, desnuda.

\- Vamos –dijo, y se volvió para dirigirse hacia la cama.

Yo la seguí con la mirada, pero en aquel momento mi cuerpo fue incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Era… hermosa de verdad. Quizá no fuera esa la expresión adecuada. Todo su cuerpo era de una perfección armónica. Estaba proporcionada, sin ningún fallo, como si hubiera sido modelada por una escultora. ¿Por qué debía pagar para conseguir sexo? En mi opinión, lo hubiera podido obtener de cualquier mujer, así de fácil.

Asami ya se había echado sobre la cama y me miraba, con el entrecejo algo fruncido.

\- ¿No vienes? –preguntó con cierta irritación.

\- Sí. –Me forcé a ponerme en movimiento-. No estoy… muy acostumbrada. –me disculpé, roja de vergüenza.

Ella sonrió, no dijo nada al respecto y esperó a que me tumbara a su lado.

Me fui deslizando con lentitud por la inmensa cama, mientras temblaba como un flan. Ahora ocurriría…

No sabía cómo debía moverme. Por primera vez me encontraba en la cama con una mujer extraña. ¿No sería que se había aprovechado de mí? Para ella todo aquello no era tan nuevo y, en cambio, a mí me resultaba complicado de verdad echarme a su lado. Cuando lo hice, me quedé muy separada de ella.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? –preguntó, satisfecha.

Ella no lo entendería, pero…

\- Sí, un poco –respondí.

Con aquella respuesta se sintió incluso un poco más satisfecha.

\- No tienes por qué tenerlo –dijo con delicadeza. Se acercó un poco más y se inclinó hacia mí. Buscó mis ojos con los suyos y me sonrió.

\- No va a ocurrir nada malo. Sólo cosas bellas. Te lo prometo.

Como es lógico, confié en ella. Aunque también era eso lo que esperaba, pero todas aquellas cosas bellas me producían miedo ante lo desconocido. Al menos, desconocido hasta el punto en que estábamos ahora. Hacerlo una por sí sola era algo muy distinto, pero estar tumbada a su lado, desnuda, soportar su mirada…, y ella también desnuda del todo… Casi no me atrevía ni a mirarla, porque, al fin y al cabo, era mi jefa.

Asentí con algo de crispación.

Ella buscó mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y lo acariciaron con suavidad. Buscó los pezones, los estimuló a la espera de mi reacción y luego lo hizo con más fuerza.

Yo intentaba respirar con dificultad, mientras ella empleaba su lengua en mi boca, pero fracasé lastimosamente.

Asami se dio cuenta y, riendo, me dejó libre la boca.

\- Despacio –dijo-. Muy despacio.

¡Ya estaba bien! Yo me sentía desbordada por miles de sensaciones simultáneas, no sabía cómo debía actuar, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y esperaba sentir más, llegar hasta el final, experimentar lo que había que experimentar. ¿Debía, además, prestarle atención a la velocidad? ¡Al menos esa tarea debía de estar a cargo de ella! Porque yo no me sentía capacitada para hacerlo. Ella tenía experiencia; seguro que ya se había acostado con docenas de mujeres. Ella podía hacerlo, pero yo no.

Quizá para darme la oportunidad de respirar. Asami empleó sus labios para hacer una incursión por todo mi cuerpo, lo que hizo que me excitara por todas partes. Allí donde rozaba ardía toda mi piel y aquello iba a peor a medida que bajaba. De nuevo se detuvo por un instante en mis pechos y se elevó el tono de su respiración, mientras yo casi no podía soportar la comezón.

A mi cabeza subió un calor igual de insoportable; cerré los ojos y me concentré en las sensaciones que ella me proporcionaba, que me excitaban más y más, y que exigían toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gemir en voz alta de una forma constante. Eso hubiera resultado muy embarazoso delante de ella.

Sin embargo, poco a poco me fue consumiendo la excitación y empezó a desmoronarse mi resistencia. Comencé a suspirar en voz baja, luego a gemir, a moverme, a retorcerme bajo sus manos y sus labios: ya no aguantaba más.

Se detuvo un instante y noté que sus manos continuaban con sus suaves caricias. Era como si me observara. Y lo más probable es que fuera eso lo que hacía.

\- Hermosa –dijo en voz baja, más bien para sí misma, y su boca descendió de nuevo hacia mí, primero a mi pecho, luego continuó hacia abajo, igual que su mano, que ahora casi había llegado hasta mis piernas.

Yo ya no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si hubiera estado sola, en aquel momento ya haría tiempo que habrían comenzado los acordes finales. Nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo como el que ella llevaba atormentándome. De todas formas, mis sensaciones anteriores siempre habían sido más… débiles, o la menos distintas.

Me acarició las ingles y yo me sentí a punto de explotar. Aquel punto, aquella pequeña zona entre la tripa y los muslos, me pareció muy sensible, como nunca lo había sido, como si todos mis nervios afluyeran allí.

Gemí de nuevo y la oí reír en voz baja.

\- Sí –murmuró, satisfecha-, todo va bien, ¿no es verdad?

No esperaba ninguna respuesta a aquella pregunta retórica y yo no se la di. Estaba muy ocupada para eso.

Sus labios avanzaron aún más por las ingles, pero sus manos fueron al centro, entre las piernas. Durante unos segundos se deslizaron por el interior de mis muslos. Luego me agarró con ambas manos y me apretó las piernas sin articular palabra. Ella partía del hecho de que yo debía obedecer sin ofrecer resistencia.

Yo lo hice y la tensión alcanzó de nuevo el punto culminante que había tenido antes. No sabía cómo se podía haber elevado, pero estaba segura de que aquello no era el final. Al menos aquella experiencia sí que la tenía.

Avanzó con los dedos entre mis muslos separados. ¡Cielos! Qué distintos era a lo que yo conocía. Mucho más hermoso, una sensación indescriptible. Quería entregarme a ella, enroscarme en ella; mis piernas, por voluntad propia, se abrieron aún más.

Volví a gemir cuando me acarició de nuevo y mi espalda se arqueó un poco, buscándola. No podía resistir más. Tuve que levantarme, aunque me hubiera gustado imponerme a ella.

"¿Por qué no hace algo de una vez?"

Pasó de nuevo, otra vez, por la turgencia que sentía entre mis piernas. ¡Cómo estaba de hinchado todo lo de allí abajo! Y entonces sacó los dedos. Se mantuvo inmóvil. ¿Lo estaba observando?

\- Ya estás húmeda –dijo de repente.

Mi cabeza estaba sumergida en acero fundido, en un alto horno, en el sol. Dios mío, ¡aquello resultaba tan violento! ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿No le bastaba con haberse dado cuenta? Lo más probable es que no se imaginara lo que suponía aquello para mí ya que las personas tímidas, como yo, no solemos sentirnos cómodas al ser el centro de atención. ¡Y menos en un caso como aquél!

Asami deslizó de nuevo sus manos entre mis piernas y luego se tumbó a mi lado, de modo que pude notar junto a mi cuerpo todo el suyo, cálido, suave, su pecho casi sobre el mío. Aquello era maravilloso.

Me invadió una sensación de seguridad, que en parte era también de tranquilidad.

Comenzó a acariciarme entre las piernas con lentitud: primero por la parte de fuera, luego de nuevo por el interior. Seguro que era una excursión de reconocimiento con carácter de investigación. Evitó tocar el punto que me hubiera proporcionado el alivio total.

\- Abre los ojos –dijo, muy cerca de mí, en voz baja pero categórica.

Acaté su exigencia y la miré directamente. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de él que casi no pude distinguir su contorno.

\- Quiero verte cuando te corras –dijo sin la menor sonrisa, sin la más ligera insinuación-. Así que, por favor, abre los ojos.

Mi primera reacción ante aquella petición, que era más bien una orden, fue hacer lo contrario: la turbación que sentí me obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero luego hice lo que ella deseaba y los abrí de nuevo.

\- Sí –susurré con docilidad.

Me sorprendió que pudiera salir un solo sonido de mi boca. En realidad lo que ella quería de mí no era nada malo, pero la vergüenza, que aún me embargaba no me permitía liberar lo más íntimo de mi ser. Ni siquiera podía ocultarme en la oscuridad. Aunque hubiera estaba bien.

Me miró muy seria mientras sus manos se movían entre mis piernas, ahora ya con un objetivo. Ahora encontró el punto, y lo acarició…

Cerré los ojos, pero al acordarme de su enérgico requerimiento los abrí a toda velocidad.

Iba cada vez más deprisa y, al mismo tiempo, me miraba.

Yo quería volver la cabeza y escapar de su mirada, pero, como estaba segura de que eso le desagradaría, aguanté.

Sus ojos no se apartaba de los míos, me miraban con fijeza, y cuando empecé a respirar con más intensidad, a gemir y a retorcerme entre sus manos. Asami comenzó a sonreír. Si no se hubiera tratado de ella, lo más probable es que yo hubiera pensado que aquello era una expresión de afecto. Pero seguro que sólo se tratada de una muestra de su propia excitación, que aumentaba al mismo tiempo que la mía, pues ella también respiraba a toda velocidad.

Empleó sus manos de una forma extraordinaria, a veces con toda la palma sobre mi sexo, luego de nuevo uno o dos dedos en un punto específico. Controlaba mi orgasmo como si fuera un piloto de Fórmula 1. Yo estaba a su merced.

\- Córrete –dijo de repente, e hizo danzar a toda velocidad sus dedos entre mis piernas por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Al menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

Las ondas de calor que crecían en mí, mi pecho hinchado que aún me dolía, todo pareció alcanzar los objetivos previstos y convertirse en espasmos y explosiones que se arrollaban y hacían que sintiera como si me faltara el suelo bajo los pies.

Gemí en voz alta y un "¡Sí!...¡Sí!...¡Sí!" salió de mi garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo. Arqueé la espalda hasta que se despegó de la cama y sentí que la tensión crecía en mi interior, luego el hormigueo de sus dedos entre mis piernas y, por fin, la liberación. Aspiré con esfuerzo, me dejé caer otra vez hacia atrás y jadeé, agotada del todo. Tenía la sensación de que cuando respiraba no era capaz de absorber el oxígeno suficiente.

En aquel preciso instante Asami sonrió de verdad y, cuando pude verla a través del velo que empañaba mis ojos, casi me pareció cariñosa.

\- Lo siento –dije, avergonzada-. No he podido contenerme más tiempo. Perdona.

\- No pasa nada –respondió y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme los labios con mucha suavidad-. Ha sido fenomenal.

Yo esperaba que ella se sintiera satisfecha de verdad conmigo y que no lo dijera sólo por hablar. Pero no podía ocuparme demasiado de ese tema, ya que de momento tenía que seguir mi pelea contra la tensión que, aunque rebajada, todavía persistía en mi cuerpo y no parecía haber desaparecido del todo, pues lanzaba pequeñas olas sobre mi playa íntima y me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ella pareció darse cuenta. Me cogió entre sus brazos y me meció durante unos segundos. Yo no imaginaba que fuera capaz de eso. Como jefa era siempre tan… decidida, tan dominante y, sobre todo, tan poco afectiva. Pero ahora sentí algo más, algo que ella me transmitió. Le importaba que yo me sintiera bien y parecía hacerlo de una forma muy desinteresada.

Cuando me recuperé de nuevo, la miré y sonreí un tanto insegura. Me hubiera gustado agradecerle aquella experiencia maravillosa, pero algo dentro de mí me gritó que no lo hiciera.

\- El resto me lo guardo para el Egeo –dijo, sonriente, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

"¿El resto? ¿Qué resto? ¿No había sido suficiente con eso? ¿Aquello no era todo?". Pero yo sabía cuál era el resto al que ella se refería. El escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo se formó por una expectativa llena de temor que me puso la carne de gallina. Yo lo quería. Quería que ella… entrara en mí, pero, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Me haría daño? En cierta forma ya no era virgen, pero por otro lado sí lo era. ¿No había podido hacerlo todo de una ve? ¿Por qué estaba ahora tumbada detrás de mí?

Pero Asami tenía ahora otros deseos. Se puso de espaldas y me miró con un gesto de requerimiento.

\- Échate sobre mí –dijo.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su estómago. El contacto con su piel, suave como la seda, me transmitió una maravilla sensación. Su respiración ascendía y descendía como un mecanismo de relojería. Parecía muy tranquila, pero de todas formas debía darme prisa en satisfacer sus deseos, o al menos ésa fue la impresión que tuve.

Me tumbé despacio sobre ella y abrió las piernas para que me colocara entre ellas. Miré su cara, sus ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre ella, sobre mi jefa, sobre una mujer que, de hecho, era algo mayor que yo, aún cuando tenía un aspecto muy juvenil; la tenía debajo de mí y podía decidir sobre ella, sobre su excitación y sobre cómo satisfacerla. Era una sensación muy extraña. Hasta el presente era ella la que había llevado las riendas y el control, y la que había dado las órdenes, tanto en la oficina como en la cama, pero ahora, de repente, ocurría todo lo contrario.

Me incliné hacia ella para besarla, pero fue ella la que me besó a mí antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo y comenzara con mi tarea. Pero, de todos modos, fue bonito. Me sujetó por la nuca, acercó mi cabeza a la suya y me oprimió con su estómago. Pensé que no debía hacerla esperar tanto como ella había hecho conmigo. A lo mejor no le gustaba el aspecto que cobraba todo ni cómo se sentía.

Suspiró y gimió en mi boca, y casi me ahoga con su lengua, a pesar de que era ella la que estaba tumbada y se retorcía cada vez con mayor intensidad debajo de mí. Dejé que mi mano avanzara hacia su pecho y le acaricié el pezón con los dedos. Ella gimió con mayor intensidad. Agarré todo el pecho y saboreé una maravillosa sensación de redondez en mi mano; luego seguí con caricias y masajes, para acabar volviendo a excitar su pezón. Hice lo mismo con el otro pecho, hasta que, por fin, Asami acabó por separarse de mi boca en busca de aire.

\- Rápido -jadeó-, vete abajo.

Yo no tenía muy claro lo que podía significar aquello.

Copié lo que había hecho antes conmigo, busqué con mi mano la abertura que había entre sus muslos y me deslicé entre ellos. Asami abrió las piernas aún más. ¡Dios mío! ¿Había estado yo igual de húmeda? Allí casi se podía nadar. Había tenido que controlarse muchos mientras me masturbaba. ¿Podría hacerlo también yo? No estaba muy segura, porque, al fin y al cabo, no lo había hecho nunca. No sabía lo que le podía gustar y lo que no, y tampoco tenía la experiencia de ella para podérmelo pensar. Por tanto, tuve que ceñirme a sus reacciones y sus indicaciones.

Noté las convulsiones que experimentó cuando, entre sus piernas, toqué su sexo hinchado. Sin duda aquél era el lugar adecuado. Busqué la pequeña elevación sobre la prominencia y la estimulé un poco con el dedo. Lanzó un suspiro tan fuerte que casi me asusté.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora!

Yo ya no podía hacer mucho más. Asami alzó el trasero, de modo que el roce se hizo más firme, la acaricié un par de veces más y luego ella gritó, se corrió y se retorció contra mí, antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Todo fue muy rápido.

Quise retirar mi mano, pero ella protestó.

\- No, no -dijo-. Quédate ahí, no te vayas, ahora mismo seguimos.

Hice lo que me dijo y no tardó mucho en volver a moverse y acercarse a mí. La acaricié lo mejor que pude, hasta que ella se corrió una vez más, pero esta vez gimió en lugar de gritar; luego, un poco después, hubo una tercera vez, acompañada de un suspiro. Al acabar me miró y sonrió, casi feliz. Nunca la había visto así, tan relajada. En la oficina parecía que siempre estaba peleando, siempre en tensión.

\- Lo haces muy bien -dijo, con palabras de reconocimiento.

"Y siempre, cuando quieres expresar tu reconocimiento, lo haces con dinero, pagas por ello. ¿Cuál de esos tres orgasmos es el de mayor valor? ¿También vas a pagar por el mía? Porque has trabajado más que yo", medité.

Ella se irguió.

\- ¿Te apetece otra vez? -dijo, solícita.

Negué con la cabeza. Se me habían pasado las ganas al pensar en el dinero y en las vacaciones en el Egeo. Todavía podía decir que no. Pero yo... estaba enamorando de ella. No podía negarme esa realidad a mí misma.

¿Por qué yo no podía pagarle con mi amor y ella si podía pagarme a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente con dinero? Eso lo hace todo tan... primitivo. Incluso la experiencia que acababa de tener con ella y que había resultado maravillosa.

Pensé en el roce de su piel, en la suavidad y en el calor que emitía, que eran como seda y terciopelo reunidos en uno solo. Una sensación indescriptible. Me hubiera encantado acurrucarme a su lado, intercambiar caricias, quedarme dormida junto a ella y luego despertarme. Puede que ella tuviera algo en contra de eso, pero a mí no me pasaba lo mismo.

Me levanté y fui hacia mis cosas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Comencé a vestirme.

\- Mi madre -reí en plan de disculpa. ¡Menos mal que la tenía a ella!-. Se preocupará. Me tengo que ir a casa. -Estaba claro que hubiera podido llamar por teléfono y con eso hubiera bastado, pero no se lo quería decir a Asami.

\- Mañana mismo podemos volar a Grecia, si quieres. ¿O mejor pasado mañana? -preguntó, casi en un tono de negocios.

¿No le gustaba que me fuera o no le importaba nada? ¿Ahora que ya había conseguido lo que deseaba?

\- Mejor pasado mañana -respondí, mientras intentaba dominarme-. Necesito un poco de tiempo para hacer la maleta..., y está mi madre.

"¡Mi pobre madre! ¿Por qué la tengo que usar para todo?"

\- No hace falta que lleves muchas cosas -explicó, mostrándose agradable-. Sólo lo personal. En el barco no necesitaremos muchas cosas y lo que precisemos lo podemos comprar en tierra.

Yo quería decirle otra vez que no tenía dinero, pero volví a mantener la boca cerrada. No necesitaba ningún dinero. Ella lo pagaría todo. Todo.

Yo ya me había vestido y estaba preparada para irme.

\- ¿Puedo llamar a un taxi? -pregunté.

\- Claro que sí -me respondió, mientras señalaba el teléfono, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

Se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio, una minúscula antigüedad que había junto a la ventana, y sacó una cosa del cajón. Cuando colgué el teléfono se acercó a mí, aún desnuda, y me supo algo en la mano.

\- Esto te servirá para pagar el taxi -dijo, como de paso.

Luego se dirigió al armario y se puso por encima algo parecido a un poncho, de tela brillante y suelta parecía una mezcla de camisón y bata. Tenía un aspecto muy seductor.

\- Te acompaño -dijo.

La seguí y, al llegar abajo, vi los faros de un coche que se acercaba a la casa. Debía de ser mi taxi.

\- Entonces, hasta pasado mañana. -Se mostraba tan indiferente como si estuviera ante una cita de negocios-. Te recojo a las diez. Así llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Me estrechó la mano a modo de despedida y ni siquiera me dio un beso. Ni una mínima caricia.

Después de mi primera vez me lo había imaginado todo de otra forma, pero tuve que aceptarlo tal y como ocurrió. Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí a la oscuridad, que estaba iluminada por los faros del coche, mientras ella dejaba que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de mí.

Al sentarme en el taxi, abrí la mano y miré los billetes. Eran de bastante valor y había seis. Demasiado dinero para una virgen inexperta, pensé.


	5. ¿Amor?

**Aquí de nuevo retando mi rebeldía una actualización publicada del trabajo jaja, solo tengo que decir no tengo laptop mi hermana me dejo sin ella, espero poder reparar mi pc para estar actualizando (adaptando ) mas seguido. espero que todos anden muy bien**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Hubiera tenido que decir "mañana" en lugar de "pasado mañana", pensé al día siguiente. Cuando llegué a casa la noche anterior, vi que la habitación de mi madre aún había luz. La apagó al oírme entrar. Me había estado esperando.

Sentí que mi cargo de conciencia era casi una sanción justa. ¿Por qué no la había llamado antes de ir a casa de Asami? Seguro que se había preocupado mucho.

Se lo explicaría y yo estaba segura de que no se enfadaría cuando supiera que no me había ocurrido nada. Pero yo me sentía molesta conmigo misma. ¿Qué había hecho? Había ansiado algo desde hacía mucho tiempo y había recibido parte de ello. Eso había estado bien. Pero ¿qué pasaba con el resto, con la parte que faltaba? ¿Qué ocurría con el amor?

Yo sentía algo por ella, eso estaba claro. No me podía quitar de la cabeza a Asami. La veía debajo de mí, veía sus ojos, que por un momento habían perdido su expresión habitual y, aunque siempre mantenían la mirada, por un mínimo instante habían sido sinceros y vulnerables, se habían nublado cuando más se excitaba, cuando se corrió.

Había sentido tanto amor hacia ella en ese momento, la había deseado y hubiera querido protegerla, todo eso de una forma y en un contexto de sentimientos que eran nuevos para mí. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso por ella? Pues lo había sentido y no lo podía evitar.

Lo que ella sentía por mí era harina de otro costal. No me atreví a imaginar lo que pensó de mí cuando me fui. Después de que me hubiera puesto en la mano tanto dinero y yo lo aceptara.

Si nuestro "negocio" no hubiera estado ya sellado y yo pudiera dar marcha atrás…, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Había firmado el contrato y había dado mi conformidad con un apretón de manos.

Estuve sin dormir más de la mitad de la noche. Me hubiera gustado que me acariciara de nuevo, ver su sonrisa en aquel pequeño instante de felicidad.

Ella estaba embriagada, turbada, me satisfacía totalmente. Había dado al traste con toda mi vida sentimental. Yo sólo pensaba en ella, la veía delante de mí, me acordaba de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Uf! Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Acabé por quedarme dormida sólo porque el cansancio me pasó factura, pero, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Asami volvía a estar ahí. Dominaba todos mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar un día más? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo subir ese mismo día en un avión, de golpe y porrazo, para ir a Grecia? Por lo visto no.

Mi madre me miró con mucha atención durante el desayuno y yo me sentía cada vez más intranquila, pero no preguntó nada. Hasta que por fin dice de tripas corazón.

\- Yo… me voy mañana a Grecia, tres semanas –dije en voz baja y con la vista fija en mi taza de café.

\- Ya –dijo ella, y untó un poco de mantequilla en el pan.

¿No le había sorprendido?

Me negué a mirarla.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo? –pregunté.

Era mi última esperanza. Si tenía algo en contra, aún podría decirle a Asami que no iba.

\- Eres mayor de edad –dijo-. No puedo prohibirte nada. Ya eres adulta.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué era tan terriblemente tolerante?

\- ¿Pero no quieres saber por qué me voy así, tan deprisa? –pregunté, algo consternada.

\- ¡Oh, sí! –replicó ella, me miró y sonrió levemente-. Pero, como te conozco, sé que me lo vas a contar en breve.

¡Ella sí, que me conocía bien! No era de extrañar: me conocía desde que nací.

\- Yo… me voy con Asami –dije en voz baja.

\- Hmmm –Mi madre me miró, pensativa, durante unos instantes, para continuar después-: Lo había imaginado.

La miré con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Ya te lo habías imaginado?

¿Cómo lo podía saber? De hecho, yo misma no supe nada hasta el día anterior, cuando Asami me hizo la propuesta.

\- Sí –asintió-. Es por tu forma de comportarte durante las últimas semanas. Desde quehacer las prácticas con ella. Estás enamorada.

\- ¿Y, de verdad, no tienes nada en contra de eso? –agregué, un tanto incrédula.

Mi madre sonrió y me miró con cariño.

\- ¿En contra de qué? ¿De que estés enamorada? ¿Cómo voy a tener algo en contra? Es el mejor sentimiento que existe. Sobre todo a tu edad.

Hablamos durante un buen rato sobre mi idea de que las chicas eran más atractivas que los chicos y de que eso no había constituido una sorpresa para ella. Lo supo antes que yo. Tenía una madre muy inteligente.

-Sí –dije yo, algo turbada. Si sólo hubiera sido eso…

Me observó de nuevo. Sabía que había algo más, pero nunca me obligaría a contarlo.

\- Esta noche has llegado muy tarde a casa –repuso, casi de pasada, mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

Me sobresalté y me sentí turbada.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me esperaste y no llamé –me disculpé, algo cortada.

\- No pasa nada –dijo ella con expresión bondadosa.

De nuevo me miró durante un instante y yo, de pura vergüenza, sólo pude fijar la vista en el suelo. ¡Resultaba todo tan embarazoso!

\- ¿Tú… estabas en su casa? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí –murmuré.

Esperaba que no me fuera a preguntar lo que estuve haciendo, a pesar de que, por la forma en que sonreía, lo sabía o por lo menos lo imaginaba.

¿Por qué las madres siempre tienen que saberlo todo? Si ahora me hubiera preguntado si me gustó, hubiera dado un salto y hubiera salido corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo.

\- Está bien –dijo, con expresión considerada, y dio un sorbo a su café.

\- Yo… yo no puedo hablar de eso –me disculpé, ruborizada.

Mi madre se mostró satisfecha.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas –dijo-, porque nadie te lo está pidiendo. Yo aún menos. También he tenido tu edad y sé cómo van estas cosas.

\- A mi edad ya casi estabas a punto de quedarte embarazada. –Suspiré al pensar que, al menos, ése no era mi caso.

\- Sí –dijo, riendo-. Mi madre no tuvo tanta suerte conmigo como yo contigo. –Me cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza-. Me alegro por ti –dijo en voz baja. Se levantó y se sirvió otro café-. ¿Cómo es ella, Asami? –preguntó, como si no le interesara demasiado-. Debe de ser muy agradable.

¿Agradable? Aquella no era la primera característica que me venía a la cabeza al pensar en Asami. En absoluto. ¿No debía ocurrir así cuando una se siente enamorada?

\- Sí… -respondí con un titubeo.

Mi madre alzó las cejas. No era la respuesta adecuada. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, a mi lado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Debía hablar del dinero y del "negocio" que había cerrado con Asami? No podía hacerlo, porque seguro que me hubiera prohibido volar a Grecia. Pero, ¿no hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿No era casi lo que yo deseaba?

\- No –respondí-. No hay ningún problema. Sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa. Mañana vuelo a Grecia y voy a estar con ella durante tres semanas. No estoy acostumbrada.

\- ¡Te creo! –río mi madre. Parecía tranquila.

\- Ella es…, ella es… No te puedo describir cómo es –intenté decir, para contestar a la pregunta que me había formulado antes, pero no pude hacerlo-. Yo estoy…

\- Estás enamorada de ella –dijo mi madre, satisfecha-. Así que disfruta.

Si pudiera… Ahora tenía que volver a la otra cuestión. Era sencillo, mi madre confiaba en mí…

\- No debes preocuparte –comencé a decir con timidez-. En la agencia me han dado una gratificación. Y allí también voy a… -tragué saliva- trabajar. Puedo darte el dinero con el que habíamos contado. Nada va a cambiar.

Mi madre había hecho planes para gastar aquel dinero y yo quería que se sintiera tranquila en ese aspecto.

Me miró durante unos segundos.

\- Eso está muy bien –dijo. Luego sonrió con amabilidad-. Pero no hacía falta, al menos no en este caso. –Se inclinó hacia delante y me acarició la cara-. Yo sólo quiero que mi niña sea feliz. –Rió-. Las madres somos así, ¿sabes? –Me miró una vez más-. Tengo una hija maravillosa. –De repente se puso seria-. Soy una madre digna de envidia. –Se puso de pie y me besó en la frente-. ¿Recoges tú la mesa? –preguntó, mientras se alejaba; yo asentí.

Me quedé un rato más sentada mientras oía cómo abría la tabla de planchar. Era fin de semana y tenia que acabar con todas las tareas domésticas que no había podido hacer el resto de los días. Normalmente nos repartíamos el trabajo, pero hoy no me encontraba en condiciones.

Pensaba en Asami, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y en lo que pasaría en el Egeo, y pensaba en que, por primera vez en mi vida, en cierto modo había mentido a mi madre. Le había dicho lo del dinero, pero no era toda la verdad. Me había callado la parte más importante, la que hubiera hecho que se sintiera un tanto espantada.

Ahora por fin había perdido la virginidad. Más aún, la había perdido por lo que hice la noche anterior o por lo que iba a hacer en el Egeo. Pero no era una sensación agradable. ¿Por qué todo tenía que resultar tan complicado?

\- ¿No vas a hacer la maleta? –me gritó mi madre desde la sala de estar.

Me levanté.

\- Claro –respondí con un grito, guardé las cosas en el armario deprisa y corriendo, y subí al desván a coger mi maleta.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Asami y le pedí que me recogiera un par de calles más allá y no justo delante de mi casa. No quería que mi madre y ella se encontraran. Asami sólo era unos años más joven que yo, aunque parecía que tenía un alma mucho más vieja. Su aspecto era el de una mujer poderosa, y teniendo en cuenta nuestro secreto, me incomodaba que mi madre la viera.

Eso no impedía, por supuesto, que mi madre estuviera muy intrigada. Le hubiera gustado ver cara a cara a la persona con la que su hija se iba de vacaciones, pero respetó mis reservas y no dijo nada cuando le informé de que ya nos íbamos.

Me abrazó en la puerta, apretándome fuerte contra ella. Nos habíamos separado en muy raras ocasiones, en realidad casi nunca.

\- Te deseo unas vacaciones maravillosas –dijo con una sonrisa, y no creí equivocarme cuando me pareció ver alguna pequeña lágrima en sus ojos-. Llámame alguna vez, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor. Ya sé que las madres somos terribles, pero vas a estar tan lejos durante estas tres semanas –me miró, como disculpándose.

Yo la abracé.

\- Claro que lo haré –prometí-. Todos los días.

Ella se rió.

\- No es necesario –dijo-. Seguro que vas a tener cosas mejores que hacer. –Guiñó un poco los ojos, pero seguro que era por las lágrimas y no por otra cosa.

Ya sentía su falta. La iba a echar de menos, pero, a la vez, deseaba estar con Asami. Calmé mi mala conciencia con una promesa más.

\- Te escribiré un par de bonita postales con un sol resplandeciente –reí con una ingenuidad calculada.

¡Si hubiera dicho toda la verdad en lugar de engañarla…! Claro que entonces no me hubiera dejado hacer el viaje. De eso estaba totalmente convencida.

Y yo quería viajar. Yo quería a Asami. Yo quería estar con ella…

Me estremecí levemente y cogí la maleta con firmeza.

\- En tres semanas estaré de vuelta –dije, a modo de consuelo-. Ya sabes lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

\- ¡Para ti seguro! –exclamó, riendo-. Cuando uno hace algo hermoso, el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que se quisiera. Para mí pasará más lento. Venga, márchate de una vez que te estará esperando. –Casi me empujó hasta la puerta.

Me volví una vez para mirarla. Sonrió para animarme y agitó ligeramente la mano. Hubiera preferido darme la vuelta, contarle toda la verdad y esperar sus consejos, porque siempre había sido mi mejor consejera durante todos estos años. Siempre sabía lo que había que hacer.

Pero ahora era yo la que tenía que saberlo por mí misma. Era una mujer adulta, como ya me había dicho. No le podía dejar siempre la responsabilidad a mi madre. Tenía que aceptarla yo misma.

Enderecé los hombros y caminé calle abajo, sin darme la vuelta para mirarla.

Al poco de llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, Asami llegó con su Jaguar, casi en completo silencio. Me abrió desde dentro el maletero para que pudiera guardar mi equipaje.

¿No había dicho que sólo lleváramos las cosas personales? El maletero estaba lleno hasta los topes y sólo pude encontrar un pequeño hueco en una esquina

Después de subir al coche, me habría inclinado hacia ella con sumo gusto para darle un beso de saludo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y, una vez más, mi corazón parecía estar a punto de salirme por la boca. Pero ella se mantuvo tan fría y esquiva que pronto me olvidé de aquel deseo.

\- Ha sido una buena idea por tu parte –dijo, utilizando aquel tono de negocios que yo ya conocía y que siempre utilizaba en la oficina para dirigirse a mí-. No estoy acostumbrada a que las madres de mis… -Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor y arrancaba-. Me encuentro extraña entre las madres.

\- Mi madre es muy agradable. –Me puse a la defensiva. Yo había tenido la misma idea porque no quería que mi madre viera a Asami y, en este caso, era Asami la que no deseaba verla. Eso me molestó hasta cierto punto.

Asami me miró.

\- Seguro que lo es –dijo y luego se mantuvo callada. En la radio del coche sonaba de fondo un CD de música clásica.

\- ¿Puedo ponerlo más alto? –pregunté.

Decidí no intentar hablar con ella, ya que parecía imposible en aquel momento. A lo mejor hubiera debido bajarme del coche.

\- Claro –dijo y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, activó un pequeño botón en el volante-. ¿Mejor así? –preguntó, mientras la música fluía en el interior del coche como si fuera una sala de conciertos.

\- Sí, gracias –repuse, y permanecimos calladas durante todo el viaje hasta el aeropuerto. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, como si lo hubiéramos convenido.

Nunca había volado y el aeropuerto me fascinó en cuanto llegamos a él. Me pareció enorme, inmenso, y en cierto modo me infundió angustia. Asami se sentía muy bien allí. Dejó su coche en un sitio muy determinado, que ya parecía conocer de antes, y nada más hacerlo apareció un hombre con un carro para recoger nuestras maletas. Seguro que lo había organizado todo, igual que en la oficina. El caos que al principio me había irritado tanto era, si se miraba con atención, un orden predeterminado, su orden. Y aquí ocurría lo mismo.

Asami no habló. Parecía esperar que yo la siguiera, cosa que hice, por supuesto. Sin ella me hubiera sentido perdida. Se dirigió hacia el mostrados adecuado, nos hicimos con nuestros billetes y luego fuimos a la Gate 11, donde nos fieron nuestras tarjetas de embarque y facturamos.

Ya sin equipaje nos pudimos mover mejor y fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Tomemos algo? Todavía nos queda un poco hasta la hora de embarcar.

Asentí, sobrecogida, pues todo aquel escenario me resultaba algo inquietante. Y ella también me inquietaba. Era muy práctica, carecía de sentimientos, como si fuéramos a hacer un viaje de negocios. Me estremecí. ¿No había ocurrido siempre así? ¿No había actuado siempre de la misma manera? ¿Siempre quizás a excepción de un instante la noche anterior?

Fuimos a una pequeña sala y, excepcionalmente, en lugar de pedir cerveza tomamos cava, o puede que fuera champán, porque yo no sabía distinguirlos muy bien.

La primera vez que me sonrió en todo el día fue en el momento de brindar conmigo.

\- Por nuestras vacaciones –dijo.

\- Sí –No pude sonreír de la forma adecuada, pues me sentía nerviosa e incluso algo intimidada por sus frías formas y por todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Te da miedo volar? –preguntó, en plan distraído y como por decir algo. No parecía interesarle lo más mínimo.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Nunca he volado –respondí con algo de timidez.

Ella sonrió. Parecía que yo le gustaba cuando me sentía tímida y desamparada.

-¿Nunca has ido en avión? –preguntó-. Bueno, pues ya era hora. Te va a gustar. Al despegar el avión experimentas una sensación maravillosa. Es como tener mariposas en el estómago. –Me miró de una forma un tanto extraña-. Como ocurre en la cama –añadió más tarde, en un tono neutro y, una vez más, con una sonrisa mecánica.

Ya habíamos llegado al tema, al objetivo de nuestro viaje. Recuerdo que en una ocasión leí un libro que se titulaba _Miedo a volar_. Era un libro muy curioso, puesto que no tenía nada que ver con el vuelo. De hecho la figura protagonista se encontraba en un aeropuerto, aunque en realidad no trataba de volar.

Cuando leí aquel libro tuve la sensación de no entenderlo muy bien. Puede que yo fuera muy joven e inexperta para ciertas cosas, pero de repente lo entendí todo a la perfección: el libro, el título, todo… El miedo a volar significaba en ese contexto miedo ante el sexo, miedo a la libertad, a la propia responsabilidad. De hecho, no era un libro de amor entre lesbianas, pero ahora podía comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, no pensé que Asami me lo preguntara de esa forma, porque seguro que no había caído en eso. No podía dejar de pensar que aquel tema había quedado liquidado, resuelto después de lo ocurrido hacía dos noches.

No pude contestar nada a su comentario, pues no tenía ninguna base para comparar, y tampoco sabía si ella esperaba que yo reaccionara. Agarré la copa y me sentí desplazada. En realidad, ¿qué hacía yo allí? Con una mujer como ella, a mi edad y sin haber tenido siquiera la experiencia de volar.

\- ¿Te gusta el Mediterráneo? –preguntó ella de repente. Cuando alcé la vista, me observaba con una expresión seria. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

\- Sí, sí, claro. –Era cierto. Me gustaba. Pero no era sólo del Mediterráneo de lo que aquí se trataba. Me sentía violenta-. Lo siento. Te prometo que allí abajo seré… más agradable. Lo que pasa es que todo esto es nuevo para mí. No sé nada en absoluto… -me disculpé.

Ella me interrumpió.

\- Está bien. –Luego se mostró satisfecha-. ¿Puedes ser más "más agradable"? ¿Qué entiendes tú por "allí abajo"? –Ahora parecía más relajada que nunca. Parecía que le gustaba mi planteamiento, o quizá sólo fuera que disfrutaba por el meto hecho de verme turbada por la vergüenza.

\- Sí. Yo… me refiero a que tenemos un acuerdo y lo voy a cumplir –balbuceé y me esforcé para que mi cara se mantuviera fresca e impasible, para impedir el rubor que intentaba teñirla. Mi tono de voz me traicionaba.

\- Ya contaba con eso –contestó, impasible, y bebió de su copa de champán.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de todo, yo la quería? Porque la amaba, eso lo sabía bien. Me sentía atraída por ella, era como un imán para mí.

Me hubiera encantado acariciarla, tocar su rostro, disfrutar de nuevo de la sensación suave y cálida de su piel. Pero me convencí de que allí, en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, debía renunciar a eso. Ella era ahora la mujer que yo conocía en la oficina: fría y eficiente, distante hasta no poder más. Y yo también debía comportarme así, pues de lo contrario se cansaría enseguida de mí.

Aquello me recordó que en realidad no habíamos hablado de lo que ocurriría cuando hubieran transcurrido las tres semanas. Las vacaciones se acabarían y con ellas mis prácticas.

\- ¿Asami? –pregunté en voz baja.

Debía haberme dominado para no hacerlo. Ella me miró interrogante, alzó las cejas y esperó a que continuara.

\- ¿Has… has pensado… algo para después? –Formulé la pregunta que me corroía el espíritu y que ya me hacía sentir una presión en el estómago-. Para dentro de tres semanas –completé la frase-. Cuando regresemos.

\- No –contestó ella sin ningún interés.- No lo he hecho. ¿Debería hacerlo?

En aquel momento anunciaron nuestro vuelo. Ella bebió el último trago de su copa y se puso en pie.

\- Vamos –dijo-. Debemos irnos.

Me levanté y la seguí con cierto estremecimiento. Ahora ya me quedaba claro lo que significaban aquellas tres semanas para ella y para mí: eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.


	6. Volando

**Después de un pequeño descanso el día de ayer, hubo feriado yupiii jaja ! Dejo el nuevo Cap.**

 **Bueno creo que a** **todo el mundo se le hace raro ver a korra como "sumisa", pero creo que es bueno de vez en cuando salir de nuestra "zona de confort", ademas yo pienso que korra si es dominada por su chica Asami jajaja solo es mi opinión :p**

 **si nada mas que decir disfruten la lectura y deseenme suerte en las clases de Estadistica II (si alguien es buena/o con ese curso le agredecere que me eche una mano) jajaja :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Después de que el avión se elevara, me recliné en mi asiento. Disimule un suspiro. Ella tenía razón: la sensación del despegue tenía mucho que ver con el sexo.

Hasta ese momento tenía unas cuantas cosas que asimilar. Asami, con toda amabilidad, me había cedido el lado de la ventanilla para que yo, como nunca había volado, pudiera contemplar de cerca las nubes durante el ascenso. Ahora tuve, de nuevo, la oportunidad de mirarla. Hojeaba unos papeles de la agencia de publicidad. Tal y como parecía, las vacaciones aún no habían comenzado. ¿O a ella le bastaba con sentarse en un avión rumbo a Grecia?

Apenas despegamos nos sirvieron la comida. Todo venía envuelto en plástico y listo para comer. El vuelo no iba a durar mucho tiempo y todo debía hacerse muy rápido. Comprobé que la comida era muy buena, pero no pude decírselo a Asami porque ella seguía con sus papeles, como si yo no estuviera allí. Había visto eso en las películas de matrimonios. Los hombres solían comportarse así. Pero ella no era un hombre.

Tras la comida, las azafatas lo recogieron todo y sólo nos quedamos con las bebidas que pidió Asami. Todavía no habían terminado de retirar las bandejas cuando la azafata regresó de nuevo y se inclinó hacia nosotras dos.

\- ¿Quieres usted ir a la cabina del piloto? –me invitó, solícita-. Creo haber escuchado que usted nunca ha volado antes.

Asami me miró y sonrió. Creo que se lo había dicho ella.

Yo me sentí perpleja.

\- Sí –respondí, sorprendida-, con mucho gusto.

Miré a Asami y su sonrisa borró todo lo que había ocurrido antes. Lo había arreglado todo en mi honor, sólo para mí, y eso que yo le había tomado por una persona de sentimientos fríos por el mero hecho de que siempre los mantenía bajo control, porque no los exhibía continuamente y no importunaba a nadie con ellos, casi como había ocurrido hoy. ¡Yo la amaba, la amaba, la amaba!

Asami sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no, gracias –dijo-. Ya he estado.

La azafata asintió, esperó a que yo me levantara de mi asiento y se situó delante de mí. En la cabina todo era acristalado, de modo que se podía mirar hacia fuera por todas partes. ¡Menos mal que el suelo no era transparente, porque me hubiera mareado!

Después de que me saludaran el comandante y el segundo, procedieron a explicarme el funcionamiento de algunos de los instrumentos y me señalaron en el mapa el lugar exacto sobre el que volábamos. El piloto automático trabajaba por si solo y ellos, de vez en cuando, tenían que comprobar los instrumentos para ver si todo iba bien. Parecía que volar sólo era una diversión para ellos, pues se los veía muy relajados en su asiento y sin hacer nada.

Cuando uno va sentado atrás, entre los pasajeros, piensa, o al menos es lo que yo imaginaba, que los pilotos están siempre atentos a los mandos del avión, pero no es así. Hablaron y se rieron conmigo, giraron sus asientos hacia atrás, tomaron café y, de vez en cuando y como sin ningún interés, echaban un vistazo a los instrumentos. Sin embargo, yo estaba convencida en mi interior de que no perdían la concentración en ningún momento. Todo aquello me parecía demasiado informal.

Volábamos tan alto que al mirar desde la cabina casi fui incapaz de reconocer nada allí abajo, en la tierra. Sólo un par de minúsculas manchas en el paisaje, que debían de ser ciudades. Después de saborear por completo mi visita al centro de mando del avión, regresé a mi asiento. Todavía me sentía aturdida por las impresiones que estaba recibiendo.

Asami ya no estaba allí. Su revista estaba sobre el asiento, pero ella había desaparecido. Quería contarle mis experiencias en la cabina y miré alrededor. No podía estar muy lejos. Seguí hacia atrás para buscarla. Estaba casi a la altura de la puerta de salida, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Seguro que se lo había hecho servir por la azafata, aunque ésta se lo habría llevado a su asiento… Fruncí el entrecejo.

Asami sonrió al verme llegar.

\- ¿Quieres uno? –preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- ¿Whisky? ¡Puaj, no!

Ella se rió.

\- Tal vez fuera mejor –dijo.

La miré sin entender nada. ¿Qué te pasaba ahora?

Asami miró a su alrededor y me empujó por detrás. Se abrió una puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras me cogía por la muñeca y me metía con ella en los lavabos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba justo delante de ellos. Soltó su vaso de whisky, me abrazó y echó el pestillo a la puerta.

Si el baño del avión ya era muy estrecho para una sola persona, para dos era…, bueno, pues estrechísimo… Asami y yo estábamos de pie, muy junto y apretado una contra la otra.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora lo que te quiero decir? –me preguntó, sonriente, y con un fulgor de malicia en los ojos.

Podía imaginármelo, pero no lo entendía del todo. El lavabo era muy estrecho para lo que ella parecía desear.

Pero Asami no pensaba igual. ¿Lo tendría planeado? Durante todo el tiempo yo me había preguntado, cuando tenía un momento para pensar, el motivo por el que hoy llevaba falda. Ella solía ir siempre con pantalones. Desde que la conocía sólo la había visto con falda en dos ocasiones, en presentaciones comerciales para alguna empresa.

Las faldas suelen formar parte, por lo general, de un traje y, en fin, acostumbran a ser bastante cortas y estrechas. _Elementos de ayuda para pescar contratos,_ así es como las denominaba Kuvira. La mayoría de las decisiones empresariales eran tomadas por hombres y, al parecer, ninguno podía resistirse ante una mujer hermosa, con piernas largas y semidesnudas, y un bien trasero que destacara bajo una falta estrecha.

Cuando Kuvira me lo explicó, me pareció algo ridículo por parte de los hombres, pero al observarlo ahora en Asami, que se echaba hacia atrás apoyándose en el lavabo y separaba ligeramente las piernas, podía llegar a entender a esos tipos. Hoy la falda de Asami no era demasiado estrecha. Más bien era ancha y cómoda para ir de viaje y para el clima cálido que nos esperaba, había pensado yo. Era ropa de vacaciones, pero a lo mejor me había equivocado en mi pensamiento.

Asami se agarró a mí y me atrajo entre sus muslos. Sus besos sabían a whisky y también a ella, y olía tan bien… De eso ya me había dado cuenta al principio, en el coche, justo cuando me recogió. Todos los días usaba un perfume, pero no era exagerado y siempre parecía exhalar una especie de aroma comercial. Hoy olía de una forma más femenina y seductora. Y parecía que se había puesto más, porque el olor era más intenso que al principio.

Perdí el juicio en el momento en que su lengua se apoderó de mi boca. Serpenteaba de un lado a otro y entraba y volvía a entrar en lugares inesperados. Ella sabía besar tan bien como yo había imaginado en mis sueños, o puede que nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginar lo bien que lo hacía.

Escuché su respiración, cada vez más agitada, aunque también podía ser la mía, bastante dificultosa. Asami se apretaba contra mí, cada vez más excitada, hasta que por fin gimió.

Luego dio por terminado el beso.

\- ¿Estuvo bien lo de la cabina del comandante? –me preguntó de forma inesperada, mientras respiraba con dificultad; sonreía como una niña pequeña, a pesar de que no se parecía mucho a una niña.

\- Sí –dije, un tanto irritada-. Muy interesante. Te lo quería contar antes de…

Ella siguió sonriendo.

\- ¿Antes de llegar aquí? –terminó la frase, porque yo me había interrumpido, avergonzada.

No contesté. Me había puesto en un nuevo aprieto y yo estaba segura de que lo había hecho con toda la intención.

Se rió para sus adentros. Yo no la conocía ni poco ni mucho. De repente parecía estar mucho más relajada. ¿Sería el whisky?

\- Eso sólo lo suelen hacer con los niños que vuelan por primera vez –dijo-. Incluso les llegan a dar un sombrerito y un juguete. ¿Te lo han dado a ti también?

Me atrajo hacia ella y sus picaros ojos la delataron. Aunque me sentaba mal que hiciera aquellas constantes alusiones a mi edad, me caía muy bien. Ahora era una… una mujer normal. Una mujer con la que se podía bromear y reír, que no estaba siempre sería ni pendiente de una meta. Bueno, ahora sí tenía una meta. Al fin y al cabo, quería algo muy determinado de mí.

Y yo también lo había entendido con toda claridad. Decidí no sentirme ofendida y disfrutar de su desenvoltura. Sonreí con ironía.

\- No tenían ninguno de mi tamaño –dije-. Soy un poco grande para mi edad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. En aquel mismo instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Hay un lavabo al otro lado –murmuró-. No tenemos por qué darnos prisa.

Al escuchar aquel ruido a mi espalda, por in instante me recorrió el cuerpo una sensación de miedo. Sentí frío y calor. No iba conmigo eso de ser desconsiderada con los demás, sobre todo cuando era consciente de que estábamos utilizando el lavabo para algo muy distinto de aquello para lo que estaba previsto.

Pero eso no parecía molestar en absoluto a Asami. Me volvió a mirar con ojos brillantes.

\- Esta mañana ya hubiera podido acostarme contigo –murmuró, excitada-. Estabas tan dulce, tan tímida e insegura, irresistible del todo. Incluso lo habría hecho alguna vez en la oficina –dejó de hablar porque comenzó a besarme.

Esta vez fue a lo suyo con más vigor. Sus manos buscaron mis pechos y comenzaron a darles un masaje, a estimular los pezones y a excitarme a mí. El hormigueo que sentía me hacía enloquecer. Por supuesto, no nos podíamos desnudar en aquella estrechez y me preguntada qué iba a pasar. Pero enseguida hubo cosas que me dejaron de interesar. Asami me estimulaba y excitaba con tal intensidad que llegó un momento en que todo me daba igual. Sólo la quería a ella y me embriagaba la idea de que ella me quería a mí.

El calor de mi cuerpo se extendió por todos los rincones, mi cabeza iba a toda velocidad y casi no me di cuenta de que bajaba las manos y me desabrochaba los pantalones. Cuando ella se deslizó en mi interior y me rozó, gemí, sorprendida, y me separé de su boca.

\- Asami –susurré en voz baja e inundada por una ternura hacia ella que parecía englobar cada fibra de mi cuerpo-. Oh, Asami –suspiré de nuevo, llena de ansía. Resultó casi como una descarga eléctrica y mi piel ardió. Noté la humedad que me había provocado Asami. Sus dedos me acariciaban muy profundamente y hacían que me estremeciera con violencia. Yo estaba ardiendo y ella me apretaba contra su cuerpo, con la mano entre mis piernas.

Se deslizó un poco hacia delante y separó sus muslos, mientras apoyaba un pie en el pestillo de la puerta. Busqué con las manos el dobladillo de su falda y la levanté. Sus diminutas braguitas no me supusieron ningún impedimento y, mientras ella no paraba ni un instante conmigo, excitándome y acariciándome entre las piernas, me deslicé en su interior. Al tomar y apretar su entumecido botón central entre mis dedos, percibí que trataba de coger aire e intentaba sofocar un fuerte gemido.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! –murmuró, respirando entrecortadamente. Cuando quise seguir excitándola, me deslicé un poco más hacia dentro y penetré en ella sin haber pensado en hacerlo. Mi dedo pasó por la entrada como si estuviera sobre una pista de hielo plana como un cristal, en la que ya nada me podía detener; una pista de un hielo muy caliente. La sentía lisa, húmeda y resbaladiza, y muy, muy abierta. Era muy distinta a mí.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! –gimió en voz baja y se me acercó más.

Hice que mi dedo se desplazara hacia dentro y hacia fuera, porque suponía que eso era lo que quería. Tenía un tacto fantástico. Entre sus piernas parecía haber terciopelo y por dentro la cosa resultaba maravillosa. Indescriptiblemente hermosa. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que ella sentía y cómo lo sentía. Aquel pensamiento me hizo estremecer nuevamente, como si ella lo hubiera provocado en mí. Supuse que, muy pronto, se encargaría de enseñármelo.

Enseguida sentí que las oleadas se acercaban a mí. Asami no me había dejado de tocar ni un momento cuando yo penetré en ella y pronto me invadirían nuevas sensaciones.

Mi estómago se contrajo y ella también respiraba con más fuerza, al tiempo que yo me deslizaba en su interior.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban sincronizadas. Nos acercamos la una a la otra, tanto que tuve la sensación de que nunca habíamos estado tan próximas y, una después de la otra, reprimimos un gemido.

Nos mantuvimos abrazadas. Las dos temblábamos. ¿O sólo era yo la que temblaba? No lo podría haber dicho con seguridad. Las rodillas casi no me sostenían. Suerte a que el lavabo era muy estrecho y me apoyé en Asami, si no hubiera rodado por los suelos.

Ella se recuperó primero, seguro que porque tenía más práctica que yo.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó-. ¡Me siento obligada a decir que tienes mucho talento! –Sus ojos brillaban, alegres y, aún cuando mi propio places no fue tan indescriptible, me alegré de su mirada. Era probable que ya estuviera ahora con humor de vacaciones. Ya estaba de vacaciones. Nunca la había visto así. Parecía una mujer muy distinta, exactamente la mujer de mis sueños, a la que yo quería amar y a la que desde el primer instante había amado.

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su boca con mucha suavidad. Te quiero, eso es lo que deseaba decirle, pero me contuve. En mi interior se encendió un pequeño piloto rojo y me avisó de lo que yo no podía entender de una forma directa.

\- Tu sales primero y luego ya iré yo –dijo ella, en un tono ya más frío. Se inclinó otra vez hacia mí y me besó con delicadeza-. Ha sido muy bonito –dijo, y sonrió.

Me miró y yo noté en mí unos lazos con ella, una cercanía, un cariñoso afecto; amor, eso es lo que pensé yo. Así era como siempre me había imaginado aquel sentimiento, aún cuando no conocía a ningún ser humano con el que pudiera relacionarlo. ¿Habría sentido ella lo mismo? De todos modos, no me lo iba a decir.

Dio un paso atrás y, cuando quise volverme, me di cuenta de que tenía la falda subida y ahora podía ver muy bien sus piernas abiertas delante de mí. Miré entre ellas sin poder llegar a percibirlo de verdad. Resultaba… fascinante.

Se bajó la falda al darse cuenta de mi reacción. ¿Se sentía también como turbada? Hasta el momento no me lo había parecido.

\- Vete –dijo, e hizo un movimiento brusco con la comisura de los labios-. No tardará en llamar la atención el tiempo que hemos estado aquí dentro.

Cerré la puerta, regresé a mi asiento y, un par de minutos más tarde, ella se dejó caer en el suyo. Ya no leía, sino que me miraba, pensativa. A lo mejor luchaba contra las consecuencias de la actividad común que acabábamos de concluir; a mí me ocurría lo mismo.

Tras un instante, volvió su cabeza hacia mí y miró por la ventana. En aquel momento el paisaje tan sólo estaba constituido por unas nubes blancas abajo y un cielo azul arriba; luego me miró de nuevo y sonrió.

\- Eres buena de verdad –dijo en voz baja, a modo de reconocimiento, mientras me miraba a la cara, y yo me sentí como…, bueno, como si lo fuera. Me sorprendió que en aquel momento no me pusiera un par de billetes en la mano, como había hecho la última vez, pues aquella era la forma que tenía de conseguir que su reconocimiento resultara un poco más expresivo.

Aquello hubiera sido demasiado llamativo y su sonrisa fue una especie de sucedáneo. No era un gesto de cariño, sino más bien algo interesante desde un punto de vista comercial. Como su hubiera tenido que calificarme y se alegrara porque yo había superado la nota media que ella esperaba. Y como si pensara en el premio que me iba a entregar por aquello.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué la querré así?". Si no hubiera sido por eso, aquella mirada no habría desatado tantas cosas dentro de mí. Tuve que mirar por la ventana para ocultar unas lágrimas que casi no podía contener, por mucho que me esforzara. Estaban agarradas a mi garganta, tanto que casi no podía respirar.

Asami se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento cuando me volví.

\- No te gusta, ¿verdad? –me preguntó con voz fría, como la que había utilizado en una reunión en la oficina.

Tragué saliva e intenté contener las lágrimas para poder mirarla de nuevo. Seguro que era lo que esperaba de mí.

\- Sí –dije, mientras miraba por la ventana para que no esperara mucho tiempo mi respuesta, y me fijé en las nubes, que, como si fueran monumentos de algodón inmóviles, parecían estar quietas debajo de nosotros. Lo conseguí: mis ojos se tragaron las lágrimas y pude darme la vuelta-. Sí, claro que me gusta –corroboré, obligando a mi voz a que adoptara un tono indiferente-. Todo está bien.

Movió ligeramente los labios con algo de escepticismo.

\- A mí me parece que no –suspiró algo nerviosa-. Atiéndeme –continuo-. Yo nunca he obligado a nadie, ni a ti. Yo odio eso. Odio los problemas. Si al llegar a Atenas quieres coger un vuelo de vuelta, lo puedes hacer. Tienes el billete y basta con que te cambien la fecha.

La miré y reaccioné un tanto sorprendida. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Me pensé su propuesta muy en serio, pero no era eso lo que yo quería. No quería regresar y volver a quedarme sola, sin ella. Quería estar junto a ella, amarla y que me amara.

Eso último me parecía poco menos que inalcanzable, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que respetar nuestro acuerdo y no tomarlo como amor, sino sólo como sexo por dinero. Eso era lo que ella esperaba de mí y así debía actuar yo.

Sonreí de la forma más superficial que pude.

\- ¿Piensas que voy a renunciar a alojarme en tu barco? –pregunté, como si de verdad fuera eso lo que me importara-. Me lo prometiste y lo quiero. Y a cambio te daté lo pactado. Sin problemas. Vamos a dejar de hablar del tema. Todo está en regla y me gusta mucho tal y como está, créeme.

Seguro que había encontrado el tono de voz adecuado. Aquél con el que ella podía empezar a hacer algo. Me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera mercancía y sonrió de un modo que me pareció pícaro.

\- Conforme –dijo al poco rato-. Así lo veo yo también. Las dos nos lo hemos ganado. De esa forma cada una obtiene lo que desea. –Se reclinó, con apariencia satisfecha, y cerró los ojos.

Yo la miré un instante más y luego volví la vista hacia la ventana. Las lágrimas aún persistían y la visión de su bello rostro hizo que el amor creciera de nuevo en mí. Pero ella no lo quería así. Eso es lo que mostraba su reacción. Ella se sentiría satisfecha si yo me comportaba como una mujerzuela joven, ávida de dinero. Eso era lo que se ajustaba a sus expectativas. Ella no exigía más ni quería otra cosa. En ella no contaban los sentimientos y, por tanto, yo también debía desterrar los míos. Entonces podría sentirme satisfecha con aquel arreglo. Incluso feliz.

Detrás de aquellos pensamientos puse un punto final, negro y grueso. No quería pensar más en eso y, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no iba a plantearle preguntas a mi entendimiento. Nunca más. En aquel momento noté que mis lágrimas ya no intentaban brotar. Se habían limitado a desaparecer.


	7. Llegada

**Bueno chicos disculpen la molestia solo que últimamente estaba muy ocupada, pero a cambio les dejo un cap más largo de lo habitual, prometo adaptarla más rápido.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

A nuestra llegada a Atenas, los rayos solares de Grecia quemaban como si alguien les hubiera pagado para que lo hicieran. Quizás había sido Asami quien lo había hecho, porque pagaba por todo.

Intenté mantener mi sarcasmo bajo control, porque aquí no resultaba oportuno. Al fin y al cabo, yo permitía que ella me pagara. En estos tratos siempre están implicadas dos personas y yo era tan poco inocente como pudiera serlo ella. No podía cargarle el mochuelo sólo a ella: yo misma debía aguantar lo mío.

\- Desde aquí debemos volar de nuevo hasta Astipalea* –explicó Asami, mientras atravesábamos el aeropuerto-. Allí es donde está mi barco.

Yo la miré con una cara de estar tan en la inopia que ella se rió.

\- Es una isla del Egeo bastante pequeña. Me parece que no prestaste mucha atención en el colegio. ¿Y tú quieres comenzar la universidad? –Se mostró muy satisfecha con su broma, aunque a mí no me pareció nada divertida. Sin embargo, me contuve, pues no quería enfadarme otra vez.

\- Sólo me fijo en las cosas que me aportan algún provecho –dije. Después de todo, era ella la que pensaba que todo se reducía a una cuestión de dinero, así que yo iba a hacer lo mismo o, por lo menos, iba a intentar dar esa sensación. De esa forma nos entenderíamos bien.

Me miró con una expresión no definida.

\- Ésa es una postura adecuada –dijo-. Parece que ya estás aprendiendo algo.

¡Oh, sí! Eso lo podía confirmar. Ella me había obligado a hacerlo. Y yo había sido una buena estudiante.

Desde el primer día de colegio, en mis notas siempre aparecía la coletilla: rápida capacidad de comprensión. De todas formas, nunca hubiera dicho que eso pudiera aplicarse a una situación como aquélla.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo –dijo, mientras pasábamos por delante de algunos comercios del edificio del aeropuerto. Se rió-. ¡Los duty-free ya no son los que eran!

A pesar de eso, entró en una tienda y yo la seguí como un perrito bueno y tonto, que ni siquiera necesitaba correa. Parecía querer una determinada marca de whisky y compró algunas botellas. Luego toqueteó algunas cosas de los escaparates, como si pensara decidirse a comprar algo más. Se volvió hacia mí.

\- Busca algo para ti –dijo-. No importa lo que cueste.

Luego se volvió otra vez para ver el resto de las ofertas y pasé de ser un perrito tonto para convertirme en un meón perro de lanas. En el avión no me había dado dinero, pero aquí sí.

Estaba claro. Yo mismo podía buscar algo como pago por el "servicio" llevado a cabo en los lavabos del avión. Y, una vez más, no ponía ningún límite. ¡Qué desprendida! Si estaba dispuesta a pagar tanto, era señal de que debía haberle gustado mucho. Me embargó una sensación de malestar por todo el cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos para olvidar la ofensa que me había infligido. No podía haber otra cosa, porque ella era así. Y desde que salimos del avión ya debía esperar algo de ese tipo.

Toqué el billete que estaba en mi bolsillo. Me vino a la cabeza su oferta de coger un vuelo de vuelta. ¿Lo que acababa de hacerme no era motivo suficiente para que yo regresara? Al parecer no, pues seguí allí y no me moví hasta que acabó con sus compras.

\- ¿No traes nada? –dijo arqueando las cejas.- ¿No te ha gustado ninguna de estas cosas? –Me miró un momento como si no se lo pudiera creer. Su oferta había sido bastante generosa.

\- No –dije en un tono frío-. No hay nada de mi estilo. –Lo único que yo no quería era que ella me pagara. Por mucho que me esforzara no podía resignarme a eso. Ya era suficiente con que me financiara toda mi estancia. ¿No pensaba que eso ya era bastante?

Para mi sorpresa, no insistió. Pagó su compra y nos fuimos de la tienda. Yo respiré. ¡Por una vez lo había conseguido!

Una hora después estábamos sentadas en un avión con destino a Astipalea, aunque debería decir que el nombre de avión era demasiado exagerado para ese caso. Era un aparato mucho más pequeño que el que nos había traído a Atenas. Tenía unos doce asientos. Cuando cargaron las maletas de Asami pensé que no habría espacio para todas ellas. Sin embargo, no todas las plazas estaban ocupadas y teníamos toda una fila para nosotras solas.

El avión despegó y esta vez las "mariposas en el estómago" resultaron más desagradables. Primero dimos unas sacudidas por la pista y luego, a base de mucho esfuerzo, conseguimos superar las copas de los árboles.

Me asusté al pensar que la mayor parte del vuelo iba a transcurrir sobre el agua. Pero el Mediterráneo era cálido y, por tanto, no se daría el efecto Titanic, es decir que, aunque nos estrelláramos, podríamos permanecer durante horas en las aguas del templado mar. No había que temer congelaciones.

Asami rió al ver mi expresión pensativa, que yo no me había esforzado en ocultar.

\- ¡Hasta ahora siempre he llegado! –afirmó-. No te preocupes. Parece peor de lo que es en realidad. Te acostumbrarás.

Parecía más afable y se esforzaba en mantenerme de buen humor. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí. Como a nuestro lado no había nadie que nos pudiera ver, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Al mismo tiempo sentí un ligero contacto en la muñeca.

\- Te lo quería dar ahora –murmuró-. Como no has elegido ningún regalo, lo he hecho yo por ti. –Se reclinó hacia atrás y me miró, expectante-. Espero que te guste.

Miré hacia abajo y vi un pequeño reloj de oro con diamantes donde antes no había nada. Intenté no cambiar la expresión de mi cara. No quería mostrar ninguna reacción, aunque hubiera podido echarme a llorar.

\- Muy bonito –dije, como si el regalo hubiera sido menos de lo que esperaba.

Me esforcé en recordar dónde tenía los músculos que activaban la sonrisa, para poder ponerlos en marcha.

Lo conseguí y le sonreí.

\- Gracias –dije.

Asami sonrió, más amable que antes.

-Te lo has ganado con toda honradez –respondió, y me miró un instante antes de estirar las piernas en su asiento y adoptar una posición cómoda.

¿Podría una dirigirse, sin más, a la puerta de salida de aquel pequeño avión, luego abrirla y, por último, saltar desde ella? Entonces todo se habría acabado. Me hubiera gustado llevarlo a la práctica o, tanta era mi vergüenza, que me tragara la tierra, cosa que aquí era imposible de verdad, o hacer lo que fuera y que pudiera expresar mis sentimientos de una forma adecuada.

¿Pegar a alguien? Miré a Asami, que parecía dormitar en su asiento. ¿A ella? ¿Podría utilizarla para quitarme de encima aquellas ideas tan atroces? Mi madre no me reconocería, pensé. ¿Qué le había pasado a su tímida hijita en tan corto espacio de tiempo?

Me incliné hacia Asami y la besé sin previo aviso. Separé sus labios con mi lengua y entré en ella antes de que pudiera defenderse. Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó apartarme, pero yo la sujeté con fuerza y no se lo permití. La besé hasta que gimió. Luego la solté.

\- Esto corre a cuenta de la casa –dije, mientras la miraba a los ojos con toda frialdad.

Ella me miró con una frialdad análoga.

\- Aquí no –susurró-. No puedo consentirlo. ¡No lo vuelvas a haces! –Luego me dirigió una mirada de desdén y, tensa, volvió a reclinarse en su asiento. No cerró los ojos.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Al parecer, en la isla sólo había un taxi viejo y destartalado, que parecía haber sido fabricado incluso antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nos recogió donde habíamos aterrizado.

Asami saludó al conductor como si fuera un viejo amigo. Rió y bromeó con él en griego, por lo que no pude entender lo que decían. Él parecía muy, pero que muy impresionado con ella. Seguro que nunca habían tenido ningún rollo, pues, de lo contrario, tal vez él hubiera reaccionado de otra forma.

Se sentó delante, a su lado -¿lo tendría planeado desde un principio y sólo cabía atribuirlo a la casualidad?- y yo tomé asiento en la parte de atrás, desde donde podía observarlos muy bien a los dos, en especial a Asami. Me fijé en la forma que tenía de volverse hacia el chófer para charlar con él. Sólo me miró un instante y enseguida, y durante todo el resto del viaje, se concentró en aquel hombre.

Seguro que la distancia en kilómetros no era muy grande, pero la carretera era tan mala que necesitamos bastante tiempo para llegar hasta allí. No me atreví a mirar el reloj nuevo que llevaba en la muñeca, pues me volvería a recordar la ofensa que me había supuesto, así que no pude calcular con exactitud el tiempo que tardamos, pero fue mucho.

Pero ni Asami ni el chófer parecían darse cuenta de los baches, que él conocía con toda seguridad, aunque no intentaba esquivarlos, ni del aire caliente y seco, ni del polvillo arenoso que hacían que el tiempo se hiciera más largo.

Si no me hubiera agarrado con fuerza hubiera dado tumbos en el asiento de atrás, aunque, cuando me sujetaba, me cortaba los dedos con los delgados agarraderos. Ansiaba llegar al final del trayecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la mirada inquisitiva que me lanzó al principio, Asami parecía estar muy relajada. Su sonrisa parecía tan auténtica como nunca antes había visto. Y todo para aquel encantador griego que, con su barba gris y su pelo desmelenado, no se correspondía con ningún modelo de ideal de belleza, aunque eso no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Estaba convencido al cien por cien del carisma que tenía para las mujeres. Estaba claro que intentaba fascinar a Asami, y ella actuó como si se sintiera rendida ante sus encantos. Era como un juego entre dos, con el que ambos disfrutaban.

Mi diversión se mantenía dentro de ciertos límites, pues el estómago me daba vueltas a causa del ajetreo, pero a mi Asami también me caía muy bien. Casi olvidé el incidente que nos acababa de ocurrir en el avión. Ella era tan hermosa, tan deseable, tan... encantadora. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así?

La amabilidad que mostraba en su trato al conductor parecía auténtica y se originaba, como todo lo que hacía, en su carácter. No daba la sensación de estar jugando. En verdad se alegraba y saboreaba el mero hecho de estar allí, por fin.

Parecía haberlo deseado mucho, florecía a ojos vista. Todo a su alrededor era sencillo, resplandeciente; no parecían existir las preocupaciones.

"¿Se va a portar así en el yate o esto es sólo un show en honor al conductor?¿Puede dominarse tanto para que no se trasluzca que todo es una simulación?", pensé. Ella era así, también así...

El chófer se despidió de nosotras de muy mala gana, es decir, se despidió de Asami de muy mala gana, y llevó las maletas desde su coche hasta el barco. En el aeropuerto había cargado con dos o tres maletas cada vez y ahora casi no podía con una sola e iba muy lento.

Asami parecía conocerlo ya, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa de paciencia. El trabajo siempre se veía interrumpido por la conversación y de repente las maletas se volvieron tan pesadas que el buen hombre tuvo que hacer varias paradas de descanso antes de dar el paso siguiente. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. El tiempo carecía de todo significado. Fluía muy despacio, como una tabla en un cauce casi seco.

A mí me daba igual el tiempo que tardara, pues estaba sobrecogida ante el bote, tal y como lo había llamado Asami. En mi opinión, llamarlo así era subvalorarlo, pues se trataba de un yate.

Aquel barco, brillante y blanco sobre el mar azul, también resplandeciente, constituía una visión arrebatadoramente bella. Me quedé de piedra junto al muelle, incluso después de que el chófer se despidiera y se alejara con su coche, que dejó tras de sí una nube de polvo.

Asami se rió. Parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido en el avión.

\- Por dentro también es muy bonito –dijo. Avanzó por la escalerilla hasta el barco.

Se detuvo por un momento, ya sólo veía su espalda, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hubiera jurado que tenía los ojos cerrados y que saboreaba aquel primer minuto en su barco como un regalo deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Vienes con frecuencia? –dije, tras ella, mientras me balanceaba, insegura, sobre la escalerilla.

\- En raras ocasiones –respondió en voz baja, casi para sí misma, antes de volverse hacia mí. Me cogió de la mano, al ver mis pocos seguros movimientos y se rió de nuevo-. ¡Bueno, tenemos que bautizarte, marinero de agua dulce! –Caminaba muy segura por la balanceante cubierta del barco y me ayudó.

\- Mientras no me pases por la quilla –dije yo con una sonrisa insegura.

Ella sonrió.

\- Ya veremos –replicó, en un tono vago e impreciso.

Al cabo de un rato de estar sobre el barco me acostumbré a su ligero balanceo.

\- Deberías doblar un poco las rodillas –recomendó Asami-. Para equilibrar las oscilaciones. Aún estamos en puerto y aquí casi no se nota. En mar abierto puede ser más fuerte.

"¿Aún más fuerte? Pero si ya lo encuentro bastante violento", pensé.

\- Te acostumbrarás –prometió Asami-. Vámonos –Se volvió y descendió por una escalerilla.

Yo la miré un tanto perpleja.

\- Hummmm, ¿estamos solas? –pregunté.

\- Sí –gritó desde abajo, entre risas. Parecía caminar muy segura, cosa que no se podía decir de mí.

\- Éste es el barco más grande que puede pilotar una sola persona.

\- ¿Y lo haces tú? –pregunté, más desconcertada que nunca.

\- Sí –confirmó, aún entre risas-. ¿No confías en mí?

Pues claro. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Confiaba en ella! Pero aquello había sido una sorpresa para mí. La seguí e intenté no mirar hacia abajo, hacia el agua oscilante.

Ella movió un par de palancas y apretó un botón de la consola situada junto al volante. El motor arrancó con un rugido.

\- ¡Fantástico! –exclamó, y me miró a los ojos con una expresión tan radiante que casi no pude reconocerla-. ¡Agárrate! –gritó, mientras apretaba una de mis manos sobre el timón y saltaba de nuevo por la escalerilla.

Me asusté. Estaba sola. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ahora pasaba algo? No tenía ni idea. Noté que me sobrecogía el pánico. ¿Y si el barco se ponía en marcha, sin más? El motor ya estaba arrancando.

Vi que Asami retiraba la pasarela que estaba adosada a la parte delantera del casco. Era muy hábil, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Luego corrió hacia la parte de atrás y también desamarró el barco para allí.

Al cabo de un momento estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

\- ¿Ha sido horrible? –preguntó, riendo.

Yo negué con una leva sacudida de cabeza.

\- Entonces, ya podemos izar el ancla –anunció, mientras presionaba un botón. El barco se vio inmerso en un estrépito de ruidos metálicos.

Yo miré alrededor, pero no fui capaz de definir el origen de aquellos ruidos.

\- El ancla está delante –explicó de buen humor-. Desde aquí no se puede ver.

Después de que hubiera cesado el último golpe metálico, adelantó levemente una palanca y movió un poco el timón. El motor sonó con mayor fuerza. Maniobró con lentitud y, con todo cuidado, sacó el barco del puerto.

Yo la miraba con admiración. Pasó muy concentrada por la estrecha salida, que no era mucho más ancha que el propio barco. Luego adelantó un poco más la palanca y el barco se movió más rápido.

Asami me sonrió.

\- ¿No es hermoso? –preguntó entusiasmada.

Era una vista magnífica: ella allí al mando del barco, con el pelo al viento y una sonrisa en el rostro. Podría formar parte de un folleto de vacaciones. Y ya estábamos de vacaciones. El mar azul, el cielo azul, las olas de rompían, envueltas en espuma blanca, contra la proa del barco: ¡era todo tan embriagador!

Y ella también lo era. Tenía el aspecto de una diosa griega del mar, con una mano en el timón, patroneando el cargo con toda suavidad, como si lo hiciera desde que nació. Me hubiera gustado decirle lo maravillosa que era, lo mucho que yo la amaba, y también que había olvidado todo lo demás... Lo del avión eran tonterías y yo ya no pensaba en lo que había ocurrido allí. Ahora estábamos en el barco y todo era distinto.

Asami también sería distinta, ya lo era ahora, y de esa forma se esfumarían todos mis problemas. No tendría ni uno más en esas tres semanas. Nos limitaríamos a disfrutar de estar juntas y no pensaríamos en nada que fuera distinto a nosotras dos. ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

Fui hacia ella y pasé un brazo a su alrededor. Ella me miró, sonrió y dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia delante, para controlar el rumbo sobre el agua. Así debe de ser el cielo, pensé yo, feliz. Verano, sol, viento, mar y una mujer amada entre los brazos.

\- ¿Quieres probar? –preguntó, echándose a un lado.

Perdí el contacto con ella, cosa que me hubiera gustado mantener.

"¿No puedes permanecer ni cinco minutos en la misma postura? ¿Debes estar siempre en movimiento?", pensé, mientras sacudía la cabeza para declinar su invitación.

\- No, no sé hacerlo.

\- Claro que sí –insistió-. Es muy sencillo. Yo te enseño. –Colocó mis manos sobre el timón y se puso detrás de mí-. ¿Lo ves? –explicó-. Sólo tienes que mirar al frente, igual que cuando conduces un coche.

Lo único es que, al conducirlo, el coche siempre tiene debajo un suelo firme y aquí sólo había agua. Si hacía algo mal...

Me abrazó por detrás y se estrechó contra mí.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí –me susurró al oído, mientras me daba un beso.

No hizo nada más y así estuvimos durante un rato. Yo llegué a acostumbrarme a llevar el timón sin tambalearme. ¿Por qué, de repente, se había vuelto tan maravillosa, dulce y cariñosa? En el avión había actuado de otra forma, pero hasta aquel momento nunca la había visto comportarse de aquel modo.

Noté su cuerpo contra mi espalda y me excité, pero de una manera nueva, de una forma no tan encaminada a un objetivo como antes, algo que nos hubiera permitido estar allí durante horas, sin movernos y sin querer nada más.

Tragué saliva. Estaba prohibido decirle lo que yo sentía, porque ella lo notaba de un modo instintivo, pero lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. Así pues, permanecí callada y esperé que ante nosotras se abriera un largo camino que no pudiera perturbar aquella tranquilidad y que nos permitiera disfrutarla durante un tiempo.

El camino fue largo. Por la tarde, ya lejos, echamos el ancla. A nuestro alrededor sólo había agua; no se veía nada de tierra por ningún sitio. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí y me sentí insegura.

Asami había estado en la pequeña cocina, preparando algo de comer. Luego lo subió a cubierta. Cuando quise ayudar, me espantó entre risas y me indicó que pusiera la mesa. Sólo sirvió dos platos y me pidió que abriera el vino que había traído.

\- Calamares y vino tinto. Espero que te gusten –murmuró en un tono interrogativo.

\- Pues no estoy muy segura –respondí con precaución. No me gusta mucho la comida griega ni tampoco el vino tinto, pero no quería ofenderla. A decir verdad, no había probado muchos platos griegos, pues para salir a comer hace falta dinero y eso era algo que siempre nos faltaba a mi madre y a mí.

\- Los calamares son muy fresco –dijo Asami para tentarme-. Spyros* lo ha pescado esta misma mañana y los has traído directos a la nevera.

Lo que hubiera hecho ese Spyros, fuera quien fuera, me parecía muy bien, pero, incluso así, me senté en la mesa con cierta dosis de escepticismo. Asami sirvió el vino y luego me miró. Su mirada era... algo extraña. Yo no sabía cómo tomármela.

Cogió uno de los anillos de calamar, mordió un trozo y me puso el resto bajo la nariz. Luego comenzó a rozarme los labios con el borde del calamar.

\- ¿No quieres probarlo? –preguntó en voz baja.

El roce con los labios me provocó unas terribles cosquillas y tuve que abrirlos. Entonces, con toda calma, Asami depositó el trozo de calamar en mi boca y sonrió. Parecía ser el comienzo de una seducción, pero ¿me quería incitar hacia ella o hacia los calamares? Cerré los labios de nuevo y el fuerte picor casi me impidió notar el sabor del trozo que tenía en la boca. Cuando finalmente lo percibí, la sorpresa me obligó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Cielos, esto está buenísimo! –exclamé de forma espontánea.

Ella se rió un poco ante mi ignorancia.

\- Donde vivimos nunca son frescos. No hay punto de comparación –repuso, y empezó a comer de forma normal, con cuchillo y tenedor.

Poco después probé el vino y también me gustó. Parecía estar impregnado de sol. Le ocurría lo mismo que a todo lo de aquí: el mar, el aire..., Asami.

Después de la comida nos sentamos en la cubierta, en una especie de balancín. Todavía teníamos los vasos en la mano y disfrutamos del aire cálido y de la tarde que, sin nada de viento y con una cala inigualable, se extendía sobre nosotras.

Hasta ahora la luz del día iluminaba parte de la cubierta, pero luego Asami me señaló con un brazo hacia el oeste. Tenía que ser el oeste, porque era allí donde se ponía el sol.

Era una vista increíble. Romanticismo puro. El barco casi no se movía sobre el agua y los rayos rojos del sol en el horizonte se aproximaban al mar, sumergiéndolo todo el una luz intensísima. Parecía como si el sol ardiera, como si hubiera abandonado su camino y se hubiera desplomado. No me hubiera sorprendido nada oírlo chisporrotear cuando tocara el horizonte y se hundiera en el mar.

Yo estaba fascinada hasta el límite por aquel espectáculo increíble y miraba con atención los últimos rayos rojos, aunque, en realidad, ya habían desaparecido.

\- Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? –me dijo Asami.

Casi no pude contestar, pero me dominé y respondí con un sencillo: -Sí.

Noté que el balancín se movía y Asami se inclinaba hacia mí. Me quitó el vaso de la mano y lo colocó en una mesita que había delante de nosotras. Sonrió al inclinarse otra vez sobre mí y poner sus labios sobre mi cuello. Sentí la lengua que asomaba entre sus labios y que me acariciaba levemente; colocó la mano sobre mi pecho y comenzó a darle un suave masaje. Yo no debía decir nada, estaba claro que era lo que ella quería y yo también lo deseaba. Pero aquél era el fondo, el propósito y la meta: era nuestro acuerdo.

Yo debía olvidarlo. Era mi fuero interno sabía que no lo hacía por nuestro acuerdo, pero, si ella sí lo creía, no lograría hacer que cambiara de opinión. Yo tenía bastante con entregarme a ella y disfrutarlo. Y quizá pudiera conseguir que ella se entregara a mí sin que tuviera la sensación de ver en mis ojos el signo del dólar y sin que cada sacudida mía le sonara como el ruido de una máquina registradora.

Se separó un poco y, sin más ceremonias, me quitó la camiseta.

\- Me encanta lo que veo... -dijo, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en mis pechos.

Intenté mostrar una expresión que ya había tenido éxito en otras ocasiones y dominar la repugnancia que me producía el sentirme como un trozo de carne joven y firme que ella había comprado para su disfrute.

\- Adelante, utilízalo –dije, sonriendo-. Puede que esto no se mantenga así durante mucho más tiempo.

Ella rió. Sus dedos se acercaron con timidez a uno de mis pezones, como si le diera miedo tocarlo, y cuando por fin lo rozó tuve que morderme la lengua para no suspirar en voz alta. Yo podía hacer lo que quisiera y ella podía tratarme como le diera la gana, pero en cuanto me acarició me dejé llevar de inmediato por la pasión y el deseo. Quizás era debido a que se trataba de la primera mujer que había provocado eso en mí, pero yo no lo creía, porque ella era la mujer que yo había anhelado, a la que había esperado y a la que deseaba amar.

Asami colocó sus dedos entre los labios y la lengua, y aquello le provocó una sensación casi inaguantable a mi hinchado pezón. Era algo que me subía por todos los lados, por la cabeza y entre las piernas; como siempre, intenté reprimir un gemido. Pero tenía muy claro que no podría aguantar durante mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora si ella continuaba? Y eso que estaba en un pecho, sólo en uno. No sabía si podría contenerme.

El vino Tinto, el aire cálido, la puesta de sol, la soledad en el mar, el ligero balanceo del barco: todo contribuyó a que mis sentidos se agudizaran como nunca lo habían hecho. Percibí el olor de Asami, el calor de sus labios, el cosquilleo de su lengua y el roce de su mano en mi muslo. Era maravilloso y, al mismo tiempo, inquietante, pues yo no sabía hasta donde quería llegar ahora. ¿Exigiría hoy el resto?

Tenía derecho a eso y había pagado por ello, pero yo sentía miedo del dolor que me pudiera causar. Yo quería disfrutar de aquella primera tarde con ella allí fuera, y mejor sin angustiosas restricciones. Pero era ella, y no yo, quien debía decidirlo.

Ella se irguió y me miró. Sus ojos brillaban a causa del deseo y la excitación.

\- Desnúdame –ordenó.

Vaya. Al parecer tenía un plazo de gracia. Ella quería primero. Contuve mis propios deseos tanto como pude y me concentre en ella.

Se había cambiado para la cena y ahora llevaba un traje marinero blanco. Una variante femenina. La parte de arriba era ancha y bajaba recta desde los hombros hasta el talle, y al parecer no llevaba nada debajo. Una impresión que confirmé cuando le quité la camisa. Me pregunté por qué le habrían causado tanta admiración mis pechos, pues consideraba que los suyos eran más bonitos.

Me hubiera gustado besarla de inmediato, pero deduje por su mirada que lo primero que quería era estar desnuda y por lo visto no le apetecía realizar ese trabajo. "¿Por qué va a hacerlo?", pensé con sarcasmo. Había pagado para que lo llevara a cabo otra persona: yo.

Los pantalones de su traje eran muy estrechos por arriba y se ensanchaban por las piernas. Solté los botones laterales y bajé la parte delantera. Contuve la respiración. Tampoco llevaba nada debajo. No se había molestado más que en ponerse algo por encima. Claro que no. Ya lo tenía pensado y ella siempre era muy eficiente.

Pasé mi mano por su estómago y noté el fino vello cuando bajé un poco más. Se echó hacia atrás en el balancín y gimió por lo bajo.

La miré durante unos segundos, tumbada allí y con los ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Tenía el aspecto de una niña, una muchachita pequeña, dulce y desamparada. Alguna vez debió de serlo, hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

Seguí acariciándola y luego llevé mis manos por debajo de su trasero. Ella lo alzó un poco y al instante siguiente los pantalones cayeron, casi por sí mismos, sobre cubierta. ¡Los botones laterales resultaban muy prácticos!

Le acaricié el estómago y los muslos, y, como si fuera una revelación, me sentí sobrecogida de nuevo por la suavidad de su piel. Yo no quería hacer nada más que lo que debía. Bueno, quizás un poco más... Miré entre sus piernas, que estaban algo separadas, y en aquel momento me acordé de su reacción en el avión, cuando ella se había tapado al notar que yo la observaba. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Tocar pero no mirar? ¿No había sido siempre al contrario?

De todas formas ahora ya conocía el aspecto de lo que me había fascinado en aquel momento, exceptuando el hecho de que, sin más, siempre era fascinante, y quería ir al centro, entre sus muslos. Quería contemplarla con todo detalle, deseaba investigar lo que veía, o tocarlo, observar el aspecto preciso de lo que había allí abajo. Sin poder evitarlo, mi lengua salió disparada de entre mis labios. De nuevo quería algo distinto.

Nunca lo había hecho, porque, como es lógico, hubiera necesitado una mujer. ¡Deseaba tanto notar con mi lengua y en mi boca el tacto de lo que había entre sus piernas! Debía de ser un plato muy dulce el que estaba servido allí, tanto que se me hizo la boca agua.

No había dejado de tocarla mientras la miraba y ella había comenzado a retorcerse, a gemir y a arrimarse a mí. Luego me deslicé entre sus rodillas y le separé un poco más las piernas.

Ella abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó, desconfiada.

\- Algo que deseo poner en práctica desde hace mucho tiempo –contesté. A lo mejor no se lo esperaba de mí. Si, yo era una joven virgen sin mucha experiencia, pero están los libros y... el talento. Acaricié con los dedos el interior de sus muslos y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Humm –dijo con fruición y su respiración me hizo saber que aquello iba bien.

Continué mi subida por el interior, y la toqué entre las piernas, allí donde yo ya había estado en otras ocasiones, aunque nunca había podido observar con tanta precisión.

Ella se movía, inquieta, y su culo se deslizó un poco hacia delante, luego hacia un lado y de nuevo hacia atrás, según donde yo palpara. Mi dedo era como un magnífico instrumento para mí. Me moví alrededor de su maravilloso punto central y ella se alzó un poco contra mí: era probable que quisiera ser acariciada en otro sitio, pero no lo hice.

A continuación desplacé mis dedos desde la parte externa de su sexo hacia el interior y observé su reacción. Me había deslizado allí como sin querer y ahora pude ver el motivo. Sus labios exteriores se abrieron como las hojas de una rosa, cada vez más, se hincharon a medida que tocaba su superficie y enrojecieron con un tono que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a la puesta de sol. Cada vez estaban más y más húmedos, y finalmente acabaron por abrirse, amplios y apetitosos.

Era como la grabación a cámara rápida de una yema que se desarrolla hasta alcanzar el estadio pleno de la floración. Algo maravilloso se abría ante mí y me presentaba un mundo nuevo y fascinante en su conjunto.

Toqué con cuidado la piel brillante y húmeda de la parte interna y noté que latía con suavidad, mientras Asami exhalaba un fuerte suspiro.

\- Por favor... -oí que decía.

Estaba suplicando. ¿Había olvidado cómo exigir, reclamar, ordenar? Me gustaba tenerla entre mis manos. La deseaba y quería alcanzar las sensaciones más hermosas que ella pudiera anhelar; y era porque la amaba y no porque me pagara por eso.

Yo había vivido aquel momento dos veces, pero en ninguna de ellas había dispuesto de tanto poder como el que parecía tener ahora. Aquellas dos situaciones se habían producido sin que yo influyera sobre ellas: la primera porque, de hecho, había sido mi primera vez y yo casi desconocía lo que tenía que hacer; y en la segunda ocasión, la del avión, Asami me había cogido desprevenida con su avidez y me había llevado donde ella quería.

Ella, por supuesto, también lo hacía ahora, pero parecía ser de otra forma. Se encontraba a la espera de lo que yo hiciera. No me daba instrucciones. Me pedía que la satisfaciera y la liberara, y eso, por supuesto, era algo que yo ya tenía previsto y lo hacía con sumo gusto.

Deslicé mi dedo en su interior y de inmediato ella se alzó y gimió una vez más.

\- Sí... -Era la misma sensación, suave y aterciopelada, que había experimentado en el avión y de nuevo Asami comenzó a removerse, a levantarse y a gemir, inquieta. Su respiración iba a golpes, parecía entrecortada y, una vez más, se abandonó.

Estaba toda ella a mi merced. Pero me resultó curioso el hecho de no sentir ninguna satisfacción porque, por fin, se sometiera a mí. Por el contrario, aquello hizo que creciera el amor que sentía por ella. Sólo deseaba que fuera feliz.

Estaba tan abierta que un solo dedo casi se perdía en su interior, así que decidí utilizar dos. Obtuve un largo y gimiente "¡Ahhh!" a modo de recompensa. Bien, eso era lo que ella quería. Dudé si resultaría igual conmigo, pues yo ya tenía dificultades con los tampones del tamaño más pequeño, pero enseguida dejé a un lado aquellos pensamientos. Ahora le tocaba a Asami. Cuando introduje en ella un tercer dedo, el gemido se transformó en un sonido animal. Sonó profundo y ronco, casi inhumano.

Bajé mi boca hacia su perla, tan rígida y sobresaliente que casi parecía un órgano independiente, muy alejado del resto del centro. La lamí con mis labios y mi lengua, y por un momento cerré los ojos. era tan embriagador y grandioso notar cómo se movía en mi boca aquel duro y suave brote.

Al parecer también Asami lo sintió así, pues tan pronto como mi lengua la rozó comenzó a empujar contra mí, a apretarme con todas sus fuerzas, y noté que sus dedos, enredados en mi pelo, me presionaban e indicaban a las claras que no debía dejarlo.

Gimió cada vez con más fuerza.

\- ¡Oh, sí, sí, por favor...!

Ya no podía resistirme por más tiempo a sus deseos. Lamí deprisa su prominente perla mientras deslizaba mi dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera; Asami se retorció de tal forma que pensé en sujetarla para que no se cayera, pero no me quedaban manos libres para hacerlo. La agarré e intenté apretarla contra la colchoneta, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Bramaba.

A medida que se iba excitando, se alzaba y luego se recostaba de nuevo. Parecía como si no quisiera entregarse a mí, como si se resistiera, pero no tenía otra elección. De repente mis dedos se comprimieron e hicieron un movimiento brusco alrededor de ella. Sentí una intensa palpitación y quedé paralizada, porque pensé que podía haberle causado herida y que ahora iba a sangrar, pero desde luego no fue así. El terrible grito que emitió no tenía ninguna relación con el dolor.

Después de que la tensión la hubiera hecho alzarse sobre la colchoneta, Asami se volvió a tumbras y, cuando apoyó de nuevo su espalda, yo empecé otra vez a lamer su vagina. Era una sensación muy hermosa.

\- ¡No, no, por favor! -rogó sin respiración, mientras sus dedos en mi pelo intentaban detenerme-. Ya no puedo más.

Yo no quise atormentarla y respeté sus deseos. Seguro que tendría más oportunidades de profundizar en mis conocimientos de aquella zona íntima. De hecho había venido aquí justo para eso. Coloqué mi mejilla en su muslo y ella me acarició el pelo con suavidad y cariño, tanto que me estremecí. Era tan hermoso sentirme así con ella. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Segundos después, ella se rió.

\- Ahora tengo que recuperarme -Escuché su voz sobre mí, mucho más suave de la que yo conocía-. Ha estado bien. -Se irguió un poco y me miró-. Veo que ahí abajo te sientes cómoda -dijo, en tono de broma-, pero ¿serías tan amable de traerme ahora un whisky?

Yo sonreí y me levanté.

\- Por supuesto -dije-. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Cuando me volví, sonriente, tuve que reconocer que eso era muy cierto. Yo atendía sus instrucciones. Primero en el campo sexual y luego traía la bebida que le apetecía.

"¡Oh, Dios! Esto no resultaba nada sencillo", pensé. "Todo lo que pueda parecer tan evidente, lo que se hace con gusto por otra persona, sobre todo por alguien a quien aprecias, se convierte de repente en la prestación de un servicio, de un servicio pagado, por el que no hay que esperar ni que te den las gracias".

Mi sonrisa se esfumó mientras me dirigía a la cocina para servirle el whisky. Cuando regresé, ella ya estaba vestida y se hallaba de pie, en la borda; tenía la mirada pensativa, como si tuviera que resolver un problema importante. Quizá tenía que hacerlo. Yo no sabía qué podía preocuparla, ni cómo era su vida ni en qué podía pensar. Hasta el momento no me lo había revelado y yo temía que nunca fuera a hacerlo. La observé durante unos instantes antes de dirigirme a ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunté, acercándole el vaso, mientras intentaba no sentirme como si fuera una criada.

Ella me miró y me acarició el rostro, sólo un poco, mientras se volvía.

\- Sí, estoy bien -confirmó-. Muy bien -dijo, con una sonrisa inescrutable.

Yo esperaba que, al menos, renunciara a confirmarme otra vez lo bien que me había salido mi "prestación de servicios", o algo por el estilo. Daba la impresión de tener otras cosas en la cabeza. A lo mejor eran temas que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? -pregunté. Parecía improbable que allí y en aquel momento fueran a tener lugar más actividades sexuales. No parecía que fuera a ocurrir. Y me sentí verdaderamente contenta por eso, aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a percibir una cierta sensación, una que ella ya había experimentado.

Pero quizás era algo más que eso, algo más desagradable, y yo me hubiera sentido muy satisfecha si ella no se veía obligada conmigo. Me hubiera gustado que, si se sentía presionada por sus propias exigencias, las compartiera conmigo, igual que yo hacía con ella.

A lo mejor lo normal era que Asami, después de aquello, quisiera estar sola. Yo conocía muy poco sus costumbres para poder juzgarlas. De todas formas, no quería que ella me considerara cargante ni que me pidiera que me retirara como si yo fuera un lacayo. Eso habría sido demasiado.

\- No, no -contestó, aún mantenía su aire ausente-. Quédate aquí tranquila. Haz lo que quieras. -Me miró con calma-. Si no te gusta el whisky, hay otras cosas. Tómate algo.

Sí, eso iba incluido en el precio, pensé con un suspiro. No se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

Cogí una cerveza y regresé a cubierta para saborear el ambiente.

"¿Ha escogido este lugar tan apartado para poder gritar a su gusto?", me pregunté, pero acabé por despreocuparme del tema.

Finalmente, me dediqué tan sólo a mirar. Al faltar la luz, el mar estaba negro y no se podía ver a más de dos metros.

Allí reinaba una tranquilidad inconcebible para una persona que, como yo, venía de una ciudad plagada de ruidos. Unas leves olas rompían contra el casco del barco, un sonido monótono y tranquilizador que acabó por adormilarme.

\- Es hora de irse a la cama.

Escuché una suave voz. Asami estaba de pie a mi lado y sonreía. Seguramente me había quitado la cerveza de la mano, pues mi recuerdo del último momento era que yo la tenía sujeta y ahora la veía sobre la mesa. ¿Qué significaba aquel último momento?

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? -continuó Asami, en un tono apacible-. Parece que te gusta.

\- ¿Me he quedado dormida? -pregunté, turbada.

\- Sí -dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. Hace ya más de una hora y por eso te he despertado. La cama es más cómoda.

Yo la miré.

"¿Quieres decir para dormir de verdad o pretendes otra cosa?"

\- Te digo dónde es -propuso-. Luego puedes decidir si te quedar aquí o si prefieres ir bajo cubierta. -Sonrió, comprensiva-. Al principio yo también dormía aquí en muchas ocasiones. Me parecía fantástico.

\- Sí, sí. Esto es maravilloso -respondí, aún turbada.

¿Quería que fuera yo quien eligiera? Su voz volvía a tener un tono distinto.

Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y yo, tambaleante, me levanté y fui tras ella. Me mostró un camarote vació, mejor dicho, no estaba vacío del todo, porque yo tenía allí mi maleta.

\- He aquí tu reino -dijo, complaciente-. El mío está justo enfrente. No es muy grande, pero tiene de todo.

¡Hummm! Yo me sentí sorprendida y no pude articular ni una sola palabra. Aquello no era, desde luego, lo que me esperaba. Disponer de mi propio camarote...

Yo suponía que tendríamos sólo una cama, a fin de que ella, si lo deseaba, pudiera tener acceso a mí en cualquier momento. Bien, de todos modos era un barco pequeño y yo no podía escaparme. Sin embargo, así todo se veía como un ambiente privado.

"¿También sería privado esa noche?", me pregunté.

Ella se volvió.

\- Ahora me voy a dormir -dijo-. Tú puedes elegir lo que prefieras hacer, dormir arriba o aquí.

Abrió la puerta de su camarote.

Me aventuré a decir una cosa, pues todo aquello me parecía raro, muy raro:

\- ¿O contigo? -pregunté con curiosidad y manteniéndome en tensión por lo que ella pudiera contestar.

Ni siquiera se volvió. Tenía rígida la espalda.

\- No, conmigo no -dijo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció sin mirarme.

Todo estaba muy claro. Hoy ya no quería nada más de mí. Por un lado me parecía bien, pero por el otro... Para mí la situación era cada vez más confusa, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería de mí? Estaba jugando a un juego del que ni siquiera conocía las reglas. Aunque supuse que las descubría en las próximas tres semanas.

*Astipalea: Es una isla griega del archipiélago del Dodecaneso localizada en el mar Egeo, también llamada Astropalea y conocida por su nombre medieval de Estampalia.

*Spyros: solo es un personaje simbólico, por ese le deje el nombre


	8. Confusiones

**Solo dejo esto de pasadita, me están "explotando" en el trabajo, por casi todos los días llegar tarde jaja**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

El despertar de la mañana siguiente resultó espléndido. Aunque finalmente decidí dormir en el camarote, dejé abierto el ojo de buey y las olas me arrullaron con su suave murmullo.

Permanecí tumbada durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente el cielo, al pequeño y redondo fragmento que podía ver de él. Me sentía bien.

Después de levantarme, probé la minúscula ducha y luego fui a cubierta, en la que ya estaba sentada Asami tomándose un café.

Me saludó sonriente.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

Asentí, mientras la preguntaba:

\- Pero, ¿qué hora es?

Ella señaló al sol.

\- Nos regimos sólo por él. Aquí el tiempo no tiene mucho significado. –Luego se rió-. ¡De todas formas, ya casi es mediodía!

\- ¿He dormido durante tanto tiempo? –pregunté, maravillada.

\- Sí –Sonrió una vez más. Seguía mostrándose muy amable-. Debías de estar muy cansada. También me suele ocurrir a mí. Es algo relacionado con el cambio de aires.

Alcé las cejas. ¿El cambio de clima? De hecho ayer también había estado "trabajando"… Pero no debía de referirse a eso.

\- ¿Tú también acabas de levantarte?

\- No –contestó-. Yo ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

Aquel comentario sobre el cambio de clima. Ella, lo mismo que yo, llevaba a sus espaldas el pesado viaje, el vuelo, el viaje en taxi…y, bueno, además de las consecuencias de mi "trabajo". En ese sentido a ella le debía de ir igual que a mí. Me maravillé.

\- ¿Quieres? –preguntó, mientras señalaba la cafetera-. Es griego –explicó-, y no sé si te gustará.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé –dije, jovial al sentir que el sol me animaba-. No lo he probado nunca.

Miré a mí alrededor. No me cansaba de mirar el mar azul que nos rodeaba, los rayos del sol que se reflejaban y el espléndido cielo azul, que irradiaba más calidez de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar allá lejos, en mi casa.

Asami me pasó su café.

\- Pruébalo –me ofreció-y sabrás si merece la pena ir a buscar más.

Me puso la taza de forma tal que el lado por el que ella había bebido quedó alejado de mí. Yo la miré, giré el recipiente y bebí exactamente por el mismo sitio que ella había utilizado. Me observó con gesto impasible.

\- Está bueno –dije-. Voy a tomar uno. –Le devolví su café y fui abajo para hacerme con uno para mí. No pude interpretar el gesto de su cara. Parecía algo turbada.

Cuando regresé, ella siguió sin decir nada. Estuvimos sentadas un rato en cubierta, balanceándonos ligeramente mientras tomábamos el café. Yo pensaba que aquello no podía ser verdad: estar sentada junto a ella en un barco, mecidas por la ligera brisa del Egeo en un hermosos día de verano y libre de todas las preocupaciones del día a día. Seguro que luego llegarían algunas de aquellas preocupaciones, pero ése era un tema que no me afectaba para nada en aquel momento.

De repente caí en algo.

\- ¡Tengo que llamar a mi madre! –grité-. ¡Ella no sabe si he llegado bien! ¿Hay un teléfono aquí? –pregunté, mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Aquí en el barco? –Asami hizo un gesto de satisfacción y luego lo borró de su cara-. Puedes coger mi móvil. A lo mejor aquí todavía funciona.

La miré para ver dónde podía tenerlo guardado, pero la verdad es que no llevaba mucha ropa donde meterlo, sólo un bikini y una holgada camiseta.

Rió.

\- Está en mi camarote –dijo-. Entra y utilízalo sin problemas. Está en mi bolso.

Di un salto y salí a la carrera.

\- ¡Ten cuidado no vayas a tropezar! –exclamó entre risas.

Estuve a punto de caerme, porque todavía no me había acostumbrado al balanceo del barco, pero conseguí llegar indemne hasta el camarote de Asami. Abrí la puerta y, de repente, me quedé parada. Creía que su camarote tendría el mismo aspecto que el mío, pero no era así. Era igual de grande, pero muy distinto.

Por lo que parecía, iba allí con mucha frecuencia y lo hacía con mucho gusto. Casi como si viviera allí. En las paredes tenía colgados cuadros y había muchos objetos personales, que lo más seguro era que estuvieran siempre allí. Al menos así parecía: estaban adaptados a aquel barco. No encajarían en absoluto en la inmensa casa de Asami.

En una pequeña estantería sobre la cama había algunos libros, pero resistí la tentación de curiosearlos. En realidad, lo único que quería era llamar a mi madre.

Miré en busca del bolso de Asami. Estaba encima de una silla y sobre él había una camiseta grande, que ella debía de utilizar como camisón. Sólo tenía que retirarla y ponerla sobre la cama para poder coger el bolso, pero, cuando la tuve en mis manos, me llegó a la nariz un olor penetrante.

Alcé la camiseta para olería. Cerré los ojos. Era ella, Asami.

La deseaba. Me había sentado frente a ella, pero aquello era algo que aún no había podido hacer: olería y decirle lo mucho que la deseaba. Seguro que no permitiría que yo lo hiciera.

Disfruté durante un momento de la sensación de tenerla toda para mí, no sólo su olor, pero aquello sólo era una fantasía que me había forjado. Luego, con un suspiro, dejé la camiseta sobre la cama y abrí el bolso.

Arriba hacía dos billeteros repletos de dinero.

¿Lo había hecho con intención o ni siquiera lo había pensado? Yo no sabía qué tenía que hacer. ¿Esperaba algo de mí? ¿Era aquello una prueba?

Cogí el móvil y cerré de nuevo el bolso. Primero llamaría a mi madre, porque, al menos, a ella sí sabía lo que le quería decir.

Mi madre se puso muy contenta al escucharme voz y, al cabo de unos minutos, me deseó unas buenas vacaciones. Incluso le envió saludos a su desconocida Asami.

Colgué y, pensativa, me senté sobre la cama de Asami. ¿Qué pasaba con el dinero? ¿Por qué me había permitido tener un acceso tan directo a él?

La noche anterior tuve la sensación de que nunca me permitiría entrar en su camarote. Ahora se limitaba a decirme que entrara en él y yo tenía que enfrentarme a todo aquello. No entendía nada de nada. Volví a meter el móvil en el bolso y regresé despacio a cubierta.

\- Mi madre envía sus salidos a la desconocida –aquello fue de lo primero que informé a Asami, porque me pareció lo más inocente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues gracias –contestó, sorprendida.

Apoyé los brazos sobre la mesa y la miré.

-¿Has contado tu dinero? –pregunté-. ¿Sabes cuánto tienes en las dos carteras?

Ella me miró con una expresión vaga.

\- Sí –replicó-, con toda exactitud.

\- Pues eso está bien –dije con frialdad-. Entonces podrás darte cuenta de que no falta nada. –Yo me sentía aliviada, aunque no se lo demostré. Era un problema menos y sólo quedaba una cosa que yo aún ignoraba: ¿Lo había hecho para ponerme a prueba?

Ella me miró un instante y luego se levantó.

\- Ven –dijo. Fue por delante de mí hasta su camarote y me hizo entrar. Luego abrió su billetera, sacó un billete grande y lo tiró sobre la cama.

\- Bien –dijo-. Y ahora quiero tener algo a cambio de mi dinero.

Yo no sabía si debía quedarme allí de pie, tan tranquila, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero estaba claro que tenía que haber un modo de acabar con aquello.

\- ¿Qué? –musité, casi sin voz.

\- Eso que me he reservado para más tarde –respondió, sin poner ninguna emoción en la voz. Como si hablara de un trozo de tarta. Puede que, para ella, yo no fuera más que eso.

La miré sin expresión y no dije nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Era parte de nuestro acuerdo. Pero, ¿no me lo podía poner un poco más fácil, que la iniciación fuera un poco más tierna? En cualquier caso, ella sabía lo que aquello significaba para mí. Alguna vez ella misma debió encontrarse en la misma situación. ¿Trató entonces el tema con la misma falta de emoción?

De nuevo me miró de arriba abajo.

\- Desnúdate –dijo- y luego túmbate.

"¡Asami, por favor, bésame! Prepárame, tómame en tus brazos, sé cariñosa conmigo. No me trates como si fuera un trozo de carne, como a una puta. Por favor…". Algo gritó dentro de mí aquellas palabras, pero no dije nada, aunque esperé que ella lo leyera en mis ojos. No quería que lo supiera. Era un negocio y nada más, y ella no debía pensar en otra cosa. Hice lo que me pidió, me quité la ropa y, desnuda, me tumbé en la cama.

Me miró un momento desde arriba y luego también se desnudó y se tumbó a mi lado. ¿Dónde está el "no tengas miedo", o algo parecido, de la primera vez? No parecía que lo considerara oportuno. Me propuse no gritar aun cuando me hiciera daño. Lo aguantaría, lo soportaría todo y haría como si eso no me supusiera nada. No debía llorar a cambio de su dinero, sino dar gritos de deseo, aunque fueran falsos.

Comenzó a acariciarme e intentó relajar la rigidez que había invadido mi cuerpo. Sentí miedo. Ella había llegado tan lejos, era tan poco humana, se notaba tan falta de sentimientos. ¿Quién sabe lo que esperaría de mí? Quizás aún tenía escondidas algunas sorpresas, sorpresas que me dolerían. ¿Quién podía saberlo?

En realidad yo no la conocía, al menos en su aspecto más privado. Y ella parecía siempre tan hermética e inaccesible como una fortaleza. No dejaba traslucir nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo sentimiento. Yo no era tan presuntuosa como para pensar que eso era lo que había hecho la noche anterior, cuando se retorcía debajo de mí acosada por mi lengua. Sólo hacía sido sexo, pero no había sido nada personal.

Al acariciarme con sus manos propició que, al poco rato, me sintiera más tranquila. Era muy agradable, a pesar de que una y otra vez un escalofrío intentaba salir a la superficie desde lo más profundo de mi interior y en aquellos momentos me echaba a temblar. Pero Asami podía interpretarlo como un efecto del deseo, como una tensión y excitación plenas de impaciencia.

Ella no era insensible, como no lo había sido tampoco la primera vez. Se daba cuenta y percibía muchas cosas que funcionaban bien conmigo. Pero no habló ni me tranquilizó, ni me explicó nada. Me acarició sin articular palabra y comenzó a besarme.

"¡Al menos esto!", pensé con alivio. Noté su cuerpo contra el mío y el calor fue ascendiendo por mí, expulsando despacio el angustioso frío que sentía. Me apreté un poco contra ella para sentir algo más su maravilloso cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel y a ella misma… A ella, a la que yo deseaba y que en ese momento se hallaba tan relajada.

\- Asami –murmuré, porque me sentía tan atraída por ella que quería olvidar cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí.

No contestó. Se apretó contra mí y me hizo alzar los brazos sujetándome por las muñecas. Luego las soltó y enlazó mis dedos con los suyos por encima de mi cabeza, sin dejar de besarme, cada vez más apasionadamente. Su lengua entró y salió de mi boca a un ritmo regular. Como si quisiera prepararme para algo. Quizá también ella quería prepararse, aunque yo no supiera para qué.

Su peso me oprimía contra el áspero colchón y disfruté cuando se tumbó encima de mí. Era una sensación maravillosa. Me hubiera encantado entregarme a ella de esa forma. Mientras yo permanecía allí tumbada, casi sin poder respirar, sujetó mi cuerpo con el suyo, de modo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de moverme.

Estar tan sometida a ella tenía un componente voluptuoso que, en un principio, no sospeché. Su beso me inflamaba cuanto más se prolongaba e intenté alzar mi cuerpo por debajo del suyo para pegarme más a ella, para poder sentirla mejor, para demostrarle mi excitación.

Y ella lo notó.

\- Sí, venga –murmuró, muy pegada a mi boca-, venga.

¡Estaba hablándome! Hubiera podido gritar a causa del alivio que sentí al percibir que ella por fin estaba allí conmigo, que ya no existía la distancia que se había abierto entre nosotras y que no me dejaba sola con mis sentimientos.

Me moví con fuera debajo de ella, tanto cómo podía, y ella soltó mis manos, acabó de besarme y se deslizó hacia abajo con todo su cuerpo. A continuación besó mis pechos hasta que yo gemí, suspiré y me abandoné.

Asami me lamió los pezones hasta que se pusieron erectos, provocándome unas sensaciones maravillosas, que hacían arder todo mi cuerpo, que lo recorrían como si fueran columnas de hormigas y lo agitaban hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Por qué no me lo había dicho enseguida? Era muy cariñosa y considerada, pero al principio me había dado la sensación de que eso no iba nada con ella. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté si quizá la avergonzaría oírme decir que era amable y atenta. ¿Sería ofensivo para ella? Pero es que ella era así. En aquel momento no existía ninguna mujer que hubiera podido ser más cariñosa conmigo.

Sus labios se mostraban implacables sobre mis pechos, lo mismo que sus manos, cuando avanzaban hacia abajo sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte, agitada e impaciente. Algo tenía previsto. Sus pezones penetraban en mi piel mientras se mantenía tumbada sobre mí. Yo disfrutaba mucho con lo que hacía, fuera lo que fuera.

Me pegué más contra ella. Deseaba que me poseyera, quería que extinguiera la ardiente sensación que sentía en el pecho, en la piel y entre las piernas, que casi me hacía morir de deseo. Pensé que no podría soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Pero los segundos transcurrieron y luego también los minutos, y Asami ahora se movía despacio hacia abajo, haciéndome esperar, dejándome abrasar, haciendo que ardiera trozo a trozo. De nuevo gemí y pronuncié su nombre, rogué, supliqué en silencio que me liberara de una vez.

Ahora sus labios se dirigieron a mi estómago. Sus dedos acariciaron mi ingle y luego los muslos de arriba abajo, mientras ella se deslizaba hasta colocarse entre mis piernas. Yo temblaba, porque no sabía lo que iba a hacer. De repente grité cuando me hizo justo lo mismo que yo le había hecho a ella la noche anterior: metió la lengua entre mis piernas, tiró de mis labios vaginales, los acarició, buscó mi perla.

Fue una sensación maravillosa, tan tierna y delicada que casi no se podía soportar. Ahora pude mover aquellas partes de mi cuerpo donde ella no se apretaba contra mí y pude escurrirme como una serpiente, mientras intentaba escapar de su lengua para arrimarme de nuevo a ella.

\- Asami, Asami –gemí. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Ella agarró mis muslos y los sujetó con fuerza, presionó su boca contra mi clítoris, que la aceptó lleno de anhelo, y me obligó a tranquilizarme.

¡No era nada extraño que Asami se hubiera alborotado de la forma en que lo hizo el día anterior! Si sintió lo mismo que yo estaba notando ahora mismo… no había nada comparable al ya conocido roce de su mano. Era… era sencillamente maravilloso.

Acarició con toda su lengua el sensible valle situado entre mis piernas; ahora parecía estar constituido tan sólo por terminaciones nerviosas que transmitían unas sensaciones maravillosas. Era como un avión a punto de despegar, como si aún estuviera en tierra pero dispusiera de toda la potencia y el empuje necesarios para elevarse y desaparecer por las nubes. Así era como yo me sentía realmente. Quería elevarme, volar…

\- Córrete –oí que murmuraba Asami-, córrete. –Su lengua entró un poco entre mis hinchados pliegues, aunque no mucho; luego la retiró y la deslizó por encima, hacia arriba; cuando llegó sobre mi perla tuve que volver a gritar.

Intenté buscar un apoyo en el camarote, algo que estuviera alrededor de la cama, pero no lo encontré y me sujeté en el pelo de Asami, pues necesitaba algo que me mantuviera en tierra al notar que estaba a punto de abandonarla.

\- Córrete –dijo de nuevo, y esta vez su lengua describió círculos alrededor del clítoris, mientras dirigía rápidos toques hacia mi centro: yo ya no podía soportarlo más.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y alzó de tal forma que Asami ya no pudo sujetarlo. Soltó mis muslos y permitió que me corriera.

Yo gemí.

\- ¡Sí…!¡Sí…!¡Sí…! –exclamé con cada oleada ardiente que me arrastraba y me satisfacía en toda su plenitud; luego ya no tuve fuerzas para añadir nada más y me dejé caer de nuevo. Mi cuerpo estaba dominado por una sensación única, como de un hormigueo total. Jadeé, intentando coger algo de aire. Hacía calor en el camarote y pensé que me iba a asfixiar.

Había sido tan impresionante, tan nuevo… ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya había vivido una gran cantidad de momentos culminantes! Me pareció que aquel había sido el primero auténtico de verdad. El primero que me había arrastrado y no había dejado sin afectar a una sola fibra de mi cuerpo. Todo mi ser se había concentrado en mi punto más central y había explotado allí. Cogí aire despacio y cerré los ojos.

Asami aún seguía sentada entre mis piernas y me miraba. Me sonrió con dulzura.

\- Ha sido maravilloso, Asami. –susurré.

\- Lo sé –respondió, seria-, pero esto sólo ha sido el principio. Ahora viene la parte importante.

Me tensé un poco al oír sus palabras. Yo ya sabía que ella quería más, pero casi lo había olvidado.

\- Date la vuelta –me requirió.

Yo cerré los ojos. ¿No podía hacerlo mientras me tenía entre sus brazos? ¿Tenía que ser así? Pues así tenía que ser. Ella lo decidía. Me volví despacio y me quedé tumbada boca abajo. Mi respiración era muy superficial y casi no podía forzarla para que absorbiera más oxígeno. ¿Podría perder el conocimiento y no enterarme de nada?

Noté a Asami detrás de mí. Se desplazó de nuevo entre mis piernas y apretó una contra la otra. Me hubiera gustado poder ver, poder mirarla a los ojos esta primera vez. Pero ella no quería. Me cogió por las caderas y me obligó a alzarme un poco.

\- ¡Quédate así! –dijo.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Aún más!", me dije. Yo no podía verlo, pero ella se colocó detrás de mí trasero. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo que quería de mí. Por lo menos esta vez podía cerrar los ojos. A lo mejor merecía la pena.

Asami pasó un dedo por mi hendidura y, a pesar de lo incómodo de la postura, comencé a sentir un cosquilleo de inmediato. Hubiera preferido empezar a moverme desde un principio, pero me contuve. Sólo haría lo que ella dijera. Si ella lo quería así, así sería como iba a comportarme. Sólo obtendría lo que pidiera.

Luego acarició la zona con su lengua, allí donde había estado su dedo. Lo hizo un par de veces y luego intentó penetrar. La punta de su lengua se abrió camino, pero no llegó mucho más allá. Noté una leve tensión. Su dedo se deslizó hacia delante y acarició mi perla.

\- ¡Ohmm! –gemí y me mordí un poco los labios. ¡Ella no tenía que oír nada!

Anduvo con su dedo hacia delante y hacia atrás, y quitó la lengua de donde la tenía. Me separó los labios de la vagina y la tensión se hizo mayor. Su dedo se deslizó hacia mi centro de sensaciones y penetró, como había hecho al principio con la lengua, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Lo que había sido una ligera tensión procedió a intensificarse. Era lo que yo siempre había notado cuando luchaba con mis tampones mini. Pero me estremecí al darme cuenta de que sus dedos eran bastante más largos que los tampones.

Llevó su dedo por un lateral, sin insistir en la penetración.

\- Tranquila –murmuró de repente, en un tono de voz que hubiera podido calificarse como cariñoso si…, bueno, si su forma anterior de actuar ni hubiera sido tan curiosa. Su dedo se colocó de nuevo en mi centro álgido y apretó contra mí.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Ella no podía verla y no se detuvo. Siguió presionando, lo que hizo que la tensión resultara cada vez más intensa. Me mordí los labios. ¡No, no podía gritar, tenía que ser valiente! Noté su mano en mi espalda. Me acariciaba de una forma tranquilizadora.

\- Piensa en algo bonito –murmuró en el mismo instante en que intensificó tanto la presión que tuve que gritar.

\- ¡No, no, por favor, Asami!

El dolor me desgarraba, pero aún no había pasado todo. Empujó con toda su fuerza y tuve la sensación de que me iba a partir en pedazos. Me vi obligada a gemir. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso? Dolía. Apretó de nuevo dentro de mí y algo se rasgó, lo que me causó un dolor penetrante e insoportable. Grité de nuevo.

\- ¡Asami, por favor, acaba! Por favor…, por favor, acaba ya… Déjame… -supliqué entre susurros.

Salió de mí y eso también me dolió e hizo que me estremeciera.

\- Ya ha pasado –dijo con calma-. Ahora ya todo está bien.

¿Yo sentía entre mis piernas unas palpitaciones que me atormentaban y a ella le parecía que todo estaba bien? ¡No iba a dejar que me tocara nunca más! ¡Nunca más!

Se tumbó sobre mí y me calentó con su cuerpo, pero el mío continuó frío. ¡Ahora al menos no podría quejarse de que yo no respetaba nuestro acuerdo! Le iba a tirar nuestro acuerdo a la cara. Sólo tenía ventajas para ella, porque para mí había sido un martirio.

\- Mañana irá mejor –me cuchicheó al oído-. Casi lo habrás olvidado.

Yo lo dudaba. El dolor continuaba, casi como si siguiera en mi interior. Necesitaría mucho tiempo para curarme.

\- ¿Me puedo levantar? –Pregunté en un tono frío-. Me gustaría lavarme.

\- Claro.

Ella se deslizó hacia abajo y luego se echó a un lado para que yo pudiera salir del camarote. Yo no la miré, pero ella me detuvo y alzó mi barbilla, de modo que no tuve más remedio que mirarla a la cara. Asami buscó mis ojos.

\- ¿Ha sido tan malo? –preguntó en voz baja.

La miré con ganas de asesinarla.

\- No, claro que no –respondí, en un tono mesurado y frío. De mí no iba a obtener ni el menor pestañeo-. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

\- Sí –dijo, me dejó el camino libre y pude salir de su camarote para entrar en el mío.

Cuando me duché, por segunda vez aquel día, pude darme cuenta de la sangre que corría por mis piernas. No me pude lavar bien, porque lo hubiera tenido que hacer junto donde más me dolía.

Sentí que las lágrimas querían correr por mi rostro, pero las contuve. Si las hubiera dejado brotar, puede que nunca hubiera podido pararlas.

Asami me había decepcionado. Yo le había hecho ver mi sufrimiento y le había rogado que se detuviera, pero no lo había hecho. Había seguido entrando en mí y me había desgarrado, como si yo no le hubiera dicho nada o como si ella no hubiera escuchado mis súplicas. ¿Me había hecho daño con toda la intención? ¿Se lo había pasado bien? ¿Le gustaban estas cosas? En tal caso, yo tenía que estar preparada.

Fuera como fuese, ya no confiaría más en ella, lo mismo que Asami no confiaba en mí. Ahora estaba convencida de que la historia del dinero en su bolso no había sido más que una prueba.

Ella había supuesto que yo cogería parte del dinero pensando que no se daría cuenta, por eso lo había contado antes. Y luego lo habría contado otra vez con la esperanza de que faltara algo.

¿Qué tipo de persona era? ¿Tenía algo de humano o sólo se trataba de una máquina de hacer dinero, que todo lo podía comprar porque todo tenía un precio? Para ella, no había nada que no pudiera pagar y que, por tanto, no fuera posible comprarlo. Ésa era la razón por la que no daba valor a los sentimientos: era algo que no se podía comprar.

¿Por qué pensaba yo en eso? Ya había pasado todo, tal y como ella había dicho. Hablaba de mi virginidad, que ella me había arrebatado, pero para mí significaba que todos mis sentimientos hacia ella se habían acabado, estaban extinguidos, perdidos. Ella los había destrozado.

A partir de ahora sólo seríamos "socias en el negocio" y ella me podría tener cuantas veces deseara, pero siempre que pagara por ello. ¡Y yo dejaría que me pagara! Me lo prometí a mí misma. Pagaría a cambio de mi cuerpo, pero no obtendría nada más.


	9. Pensando

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Me quedé un rato más en mi camarote. No quería verla ni hablar con ella. ¡Dios mío, y estábamos en un barco encadenadas la una a la otra! No podíamos permanecer separadas durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Saltar al agua?

Mientras yo seguía allí, sentada en la cama y sumida en mis cavilaciones, oí de repente que el motor arrancaba. Lo hacía puesto en marcha. ¿Dónde iríamos? Miré por el ojo de buey. Sólo vi agua, pero estaba claro que apenar nos habíamos movido.

Transcurrió más de media hora hasta que por el ojo de buey divisé, muy a lo lejos, algo de tierra. Para que no dispusiera de facilidades para hacerme lo que ya había puesto en práctica aquella mañana, antes de subir a cubierta me vestí los vaqueros más estrechos y ajustados que tenía. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar al sol y quedarme allí abajo? Ya había hecho lo suficiente para ganarme aquella recompensa.

Asami estaba frente al timón y miraba hacia delante, a la isla a la que nos dirigíamos. Cuando me vio llegar, me miró de arriba abajo, con expresión seria, pero no dijo nada. Yo fui a la cubierta de proa e intenté averiguar dónde estábamos, cosa que, por supuesto, no pude hacer. Como no quería preguntarle a Asami, tuve que renunciar a aquella información, que, por otro lado, me resultaba indiferente. Allí había muchas islas y cada una de ellas sería muy parecida a las demás.

Nos acercamos bastante a una de las islas, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía puerto, por lo que Asami lanzó el ancla un poco apartada de la costa. Apagó el motor y se dirigió a mí.

\- Iremos en el bote pequeño –dijo, sin emplear ningún tono especial-. Tenemos que hacer la compra. –Me miró-. ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

Yo le lancé una mirada igual de inexpresiva.

\- Como quieras –contesté-. Haré lo que tú me digas. –Aquél era nuestro acuerdo y a partir de ahora yo iba a cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

\- Bien –repuso-, pues entonces vamos.

No parecía preocuparle cómo me encontraba yo, a pesar de ser ella la responsable. Me miró por un momento.

\- ¿No quieres ponerte algo más ligero? –preguntó-. Hace calor. –Ella misma llevaba un vestido amplio y vaporoso con motivos griegos, muy adecuado para aquel clima.

\- Si quieres, me cambio –dije-. ¿Qué debo ponerme? –Puede que quisiera algo más fácil de quitar que los pantalones que yo llevaba.

Yo ya sudaba y sabía que ella tenía razón. La ropa que me había puesto iba a matarme con ese calor, pero me daba igual.

\- Si no quieres no lo hagas –dijo, en un tono reciente-. Sólo era una sugerencia.

"Mira, de repente la dama se muestra así de considerada. ¿Acaso ya no me va a dar órdenes?", pensé.

\- Entonces me quedo así –repliqué, con una obstinación qué, por otra parte, yo sabía que iba a ir en perjuicio mío, pero no quería hacer ninguna concesión. Sólo lo acordado.

Ella asintió y fue hacia abajo, puede que a recoger su billetero. Al regresar la seguí hasta el extremo del barco donde estaba amarrado el bote auxiliar. Nos subimos en él y lo manejó con la misma seguridad con la que había saco el yate del puerto.

Nos dirigimos a tierra hasta rozar la orilla y bajamos allí. Asami tiró de la barca para vararla un poco más en la tierra e impedir que la arrastrara el agua. La isla parecía más pequeña que Astipalea; no se veía a nadie.

\- Tenemos que ver lo que queda todavía –dijo-. El mercado se celebra por las mañanas, a la llegada de los pescadores. Ahora ya es un poco tarde. –Fue delante y yo la seguí como si fuera un perrito obediente.

Se dirigió a una mujer y preguntó algo en griego. No lo pude entender, ni tampoco la respuesta. La única palabra que me resultó conocida era Spyros.

La mujer señaló con el brazo en una determinada dirección y Asami le dio las gracias antes de darse la vuelta e informarme:

\- Parece que Spyros aún le queda algo de pescado. Vamos para allá.

\- ¿Spyros? –pregunté-. ¿Vive aquí?

Ella arrugó la frente, sin entender, y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que yo había querido decir, se rió.

\- ¡No, no ese Spyros! Aquí son muchos los que se llaman así. El Spyros al que tú te refieres es el primo del conductor del taxi que nos llevó al barco. Toda la familia trabaja para mí.

Si, estaba claro, y seguro que también les pagaba bien. No me iba a impresionar con eso. Por lo menos hoy no.

Pero, a pesar de que intenté alejarme de todo tipo de sentimientos, aquella isla griega comenzó a hechizarme. Asami buscó a Spyros y le compró el pescado. Rio y bromeó igual que había hecho con el conductor del taxi, y este Spyros estaba tan fascinado por ella como el otro: se pasaba la mano por la barba y comenzó a hacer alarde de su masculinidad.

Asami podía ofrecer un aspecto muy femenino cuando lo deseaba, y lo tenía de verdad, excepto cuando jugaba a ser la jefa. Y eso no ocurría aquí. Aquel hombre estaba seguro de que era la mujer ideal. Y ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Para ella no había pasado nada. ¿Por qué iba a tener que acordarse de aquel momento?

La miré durante unos segundos y traté de observarla de una manera fría, como si fuera un insecto, pero no lo conseguí. No podía sustraerme a la fascinación que ejercía sobre mí: era lo mismo que le pasaba al pescador. ¡Pero es que, además, yo no quería!

Me di la vuelta y miré al mar, a la blanca playa que no parecía estar empañada por la presencia de ningún turista. Aquella isla estaba casi desierta.

Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, todo el viaje resultaba una experiencia maravillosa para mí y me alegraba mucho de haberlo hecho. Intenté olvidar lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas y saboreé el aire cálido y el magnífico sol.

Tenía calor. Cada vez sudaba más. ¿Por qué habría sido tan cabezota? ¿Para hacerme daño a mí misma? Debería haberle pedido prestado a Asami uno de esos vestidos vaporosos, aunque no me hubiera sentado tan bien como a ella, a fin de poder rendirle tributo al verano griego.

Me dirigí a la playa y metí los pies en el agua que, por desgracia, tenía la misma temperatura que la de una bañera. No resultaba demasiado refrescante.

De repente, desde detrás cayó una sombra sobre mi cabeza: no era una sombra sino un sombrero.

\- ¡Vas a coger una insolación si te sientas ahí! –rió Asami. Ella se había traído del barco un sombrero de paja, ligero y veraniego, con alas muy amplias.

Y ahora había comprado uno similar para mí. ¿Hoy no me iba a regalar un reloj de oro? Claro, seguro que no los había en la isla. ¿Acaso no me lo había ganado? La última vez, por un trabajito menor me hizo mejor obsequio. ¿Dónde se había quedado la proporcionalidad?

De inmediato floreció en mí el pudor que yo creía tener dominado y pude sentir en mi rostro un rubor increíblemente ardiente, que allí, al sol, no se notaba tanto. ¡El billete que echó sobre la cama en el camarote! ¡Casi se me había olvidado que no me lo dio después! ¿Acaso mi sacrificio había sido tan poco valioso que no me merecía mi "salario"?

Me estremecí, a pesar del calor que hacía. Un par de días antes no hubiera podido imaginar ni por un momento que fuera a pensar en cosas así.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero yo debo llevar el pescado a bordo –dijo Asami, sin mucha alegría en el tono de su voz-. Luego, si te apetece, te puedo recoger con la barca.

Hubiera aceptado con gusto su propuesta, pero tenía un calor tan atroz que temí que pudiera desmayarme.

\- Si me dices cómo se hace yo podría regresar sola con la barca, más tarde –propuse a cambio.

Entonces podría cambiarme de ropa y luego alejarme un poco de ella. La idea me pareció muy atractiva. ¿Por qué no podría irme ahora mismo a mi casa a bordo de aquella barca?

\- Sí –dijo ella con indiferencia-. No es complicado, seguro que puedes hacerlo.

Regresamos a la barca y ella se sentó en la proa, mientras me cedía el timón. Metí la barca en el agua y puse mi brazo sobre la barra de control.

\- Ahora debes encender el motor –dijo, sonriente.

Apenas se puso a mi lado se alborotó todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté y tiré del mando que ponía en marcha el motor. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y perdí el equilibrio. ¡Plas! Me caí al agua.

Asami se reía sin parar. Yo me sentía rabiosa y hubiera querido gritarle que se callara y que dejara de burlarse así, entre otras cosas por todo lo que me había hecho hoy. Me contuve en el último momento e intenté ver lo positivo de aquella circunstancia. Por lo menos ahora ya no tenía tanto calor.

Asami se levantó y arrancó el motor. Luego me dio la mano para que pudiera subirme otra vez a la barca, pero yo la rechacé y subí como pude. Ella se dio la vuelta y me hizo un sitio junto al timón. Luego me explicó en breves palabras lo que tenía que hacer. Regresó a la proa del bote y me dejó pilotar a mí.

Primero lo hice en la dirección equivocada, hasta que ella me corrigió. Luego le di demasiado has. La barca salto de una forma repentina y estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Asami al agua; me asusté tanto que casi se caló el motor. Pero no tardó en acostumbrarme a las exigencias del timón y a la potencia que debía darle. Conseguí mantener la barca bajo control hasta llegar al yate.

Salté con rapidez y la amarré, luego subí a bordo y me fui al camarote a cambiarme de ropa. Quería alejarme de Asami lo antes posible. Escuché sus pasos mientras se dirigía a la cocina para guardar el pescado. Esperé a que estuviera de nuevo en cubierta y entonces salí de mi camarote y me dirigí a la barca. Seguro que se había sentado en la proa. Me subí, arranqué el motor, esta vez sin problemas, me puse en marcha y me dirigí a la isla.

Rodeé un poco más el islote, hasta llegar a una zona en la que no se veía a nadie. Luego me bajé para sentarme en la playa. Desde allí todavía podía distinguir muy bien el yate. Al cabo de un rato noté un movimiento sobre cubierta. Asami apareció, se acercó a la borda y se sumergió en el agua con un elegante salto. Estaba claro que había venido para disfrutar.

Noté el dolor entre mis piernas. Ahora era más fuerte y parecía llegarme hasta el corazón. Todavía la amaba. Quería borrar eso de mí, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Por qué? Ella me había hecho daño: primero por la forma de tratarme y hoy físicamente. Me había desgarrado hasta conseguir que sangrara. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso si tuviera sentimientos?

Estaba claro que no los tenía. Me había comprado y hoy, por fin, había hecho uso de sus derechos como propietaria. Había tomado lo que le pertenecía. Le resultaba indiferente cómo me encontrara yo, si lo soportaba o si me dolía. Seguro que para ella había supuesto una diversión. Y vendría una y otra vez a mí durante todo el tiempo que permaneciéramos aquí para hacer uso de esa distracción.

Supuse que ya no sangraría más después de aquella primera vez, aunque seguiría sufriendo dolor, por lo menos interno. ¿Por qué no podía odiarla? ¿Por qué no distanciarme de ella y mirarla como la clienta que, al fin y al cabo, era?

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía. Quería amarla, de hecho ya lo hacía sin poder evitarlo, y quería ser amada por ella. Si sólo hubiera dependido de lo físico podía llegar a resignarme. Y esperaba que en algún momento ella entendiera que yo no lo hacía por dinero sino por ella, porque la quería. Si es que me llegaba a dar la oportunidad.

Me acordé de su reacción cuando le pregunté por sus planes después de nuestras vacaciones. Había confesado que no tenía ningún plan aunque yo imaginé que sí tenía algunos, justo los que yo me temía: aquellos en los que yo no estaba incluida. Ella pasaría tres semanas conmigo y luego se habría terminado todo. Quizá ya no nos volveríamos a ver, puesto que ya habría recibido todo por lo que había pagado.

Me tumbé sobre la cálida y suave arena, y noté su agradable sensación en mi espalda. Se estaba muy bien allí. Durante toda mi vida había deseado con vehemencia poder disfrutar de unas vacaciones bajo el cálido sol meridional, con el leve murmullo del mar a mis pies y con un aire tan cálido que casi no podía resistir su roce en mi cara.

Mire al cielo y vi una nube, blanca y diminuta, que pasaba sobre mí. Me quedaría dormida si seguía allí más tiempo, entre aquella paz y aquel sosiego. Pero eso me hubiera acarreado quemaduras solares y no quería correr riesgos.

Me retiré a la sombra de un árbol y esperé a la caída del sol. El estómago me rugía. Seguro que Asami, con sus buenas manos para la cocina, habría preparado pescado, pero hoy yo me sentía dispuesta a renunciar a eso. No deseaba volver. No quería verla de nuevo.

Me adormilé un poco y no pude ver la puesta de sol sobre el mar. Cuando volvía a darme cuenta de dónde estaba, ya era de noche.

Miré en dirección al barco. Estaba allí, con una ligera iluminación. ¿Estaría Asami sentada en cubierta? No creía que pudiera llegar hasta el yate en medio de la oscuridad. Me quedaría a dormir allí, en la playa.

Además, eso sería más seguro. Suponía que Asami me dejaría en paz, pero ¿y si no fuera así? Si tenía algún deseo, yo estaba obligada a satisfacerlo, aunque, desde luego, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo. Que me lo suprimiera del sueldo. Un orgasmo menos. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

A pesar de ser casi de noche, la arena seguía caliente. No se enfriaba. Era la mejor cama que una podía imaginarse.

Miré al claro cielo estrellado e intenté contar los pequeños y refulgentes diamantes; claro está que me resultó imposible. El firmamento estaba sobre mí y me protegía como si fuera un techo de terciopelo. Me sentía cálidamente envuelta por él. Estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca que incluso podía llegar a coger alguna estrella.

Despacio, mientras yo miraba hacia las estrellas, el cansancio se apoderó de mí y pronto desapareció la dorada mancha del sol y ya sólo quedó la oscuridad.

En mis sueños, Asami se inclinaba sobre mí y murmuraba: _No voy a hacerte nada. Nunca te haré daño. Te quiero._ Por un momento me sentí desconcertada, pero en sueños aquello no tenía nada de especial.

Luego vi su cara cuando me caí al agua y, de repente, yo también me eché a reír. ¡Qué tonta me sentí! Tendría que haberme reído, porque había resultado muy cómico.

Las piezas del rompecabezas se desplazaron poco a poco a su sitio y se ordenaron a favor de Asami. Era tan hermosa cuando se reía… Y, de pronto, supe de nuevo el motivo por el que la amaba. Era una mujer maravillosa, la mujer de mis sueños, pero en un sueño.

De nuevo sentí un dolor, pero se pasó rápido. Me recuperaría. No había sido tan grave. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Todas las mujeres pasan por eso, yo no era la única. Y era preferible que hubiera ocurrido con Asami que con cualquier fulano insensible.

Mi vivencia se modificó en mi sueño. El dolor seguía allí, pero Asami me acunaba con suavidad entre sus brazos y me consolaba. Decía: _Calla, calla…, no llores_ y besaba mis lágrimas. Cuanto más lo hacía menos sentía yo el tormento y la quemazón entre mis piernas y mis gritos atormentados se extinguían poco a poco. ¿Había ocurrido de verdad?

Tenía mucho calor, pero esta vez no era entre las piernas sino sobre los hombros. Me levanté despacio. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y sus primeros rayos me habían alcanzado a través de las sombras de los árboles.

Me erguí. El barco aún seguía allí, donde yo lo recordaba, y ahora brillaba con toda su blancura a plena luz del día. Me levanté, me desperecé y sonreí. Comencé a correr y, tal como iba, me zambullí en el agua. Hoy no podía renunciar a una buena ducha.

De repente, me pareció que la vida era increíblemente hermosa. ¡Dios mío! Levantarse y poder bañarse en el Mediterráneo, con el resplandor del sol que me daba los buenos días: ¿Iba a perderme aquella maravilla?

Durante un rato chapoteé y di gritos de alegría como si fuera una niña. El agua me salpicaba a mí y a la barca, buceé y busqué posibles tesoros escondidos en el fondo del mar. Luego me tumbé de espaldas, flotando sobre el mar, para poder descansar un poco.

El sol calentaba cada vez más. En el barco estaba dispuesto un toldo sobre la cubierta delantera. Allí era donde yo debía regresar. ¿Qué le diría a Asami? ¿Sencillamente que no había vuelto la noche anterior? Sentí un poco de miedo.

Regresé, subí al barco y encontré a Asami igual que el día anterior, es decir, en cubierta, sentada y tomando café.

\- ¿Te has duchado en el mar? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Me habría visto desde el barco?", pensé.

\- Si, yo… yo he dormido en la playa –contesté, algo turbada. ¿Acaso tenía que disculparme? Lo habría hecho con gusto, pero, ¿por qué?

Ella colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se estiró un poco.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto? A mí siempre me ha gustado.

Miré sus pechos. Se destacaban debajo de su camiseta, que hoy no eran tan holgada como otros días. Se le marcaban los pezones. ¿Estaría excitada y me esperaba para…? Me volví a toda velocidad.

\- De todas formas tengo que quitarme la arena. –Me reí de una forma un tanto artificial y me dirigí a mi camarote.

\- Espera –dijo y oí que se levantaba de la silla para seguirme. Me detuve y se acercó-. Buenos días –añadió con dulzura, y acto seguido me dio un suave beso en la boca. Luego se rio-. Y ahora vete a la ducha –dijo, quitándose de la boca un par de granos de arena-. ¡Esto es tremendo! –Me dio un ligero cachete en el culo y proseguí mi camino, esta vez con una auténtica sonrisa.

Cuando regresé, me trajo algo de la cocina. Era un poco de pescado de la noche anterior.

\- Tengo un hambre terrible –dije a modo de disculpas, mientras me servía-. ¿Me lo puedo comer todo?

Ella rio.

\- Claro. Hoy llegarán las provisiones que encargué ayer.

El pescado nadaba sobre una salsa de aspecto rojizo y probé las dos cosas mezcladas.

\- ¡Cielos! –exclamé-. ¡Cocinas como una diosa! –Me salió así de espontáneo. No hubiera querido decirlo tan alto, pero es que verdaderamente estaba exquisito.

Las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron en un gesto divertido.

\- Gracias –dijo-. Ya tengo más posibilidades de casarme.

No pude evitar fijarme directamente en sus pechos, en sus erguidos pezones, que parecieron endurecerse aún más. ¿Lo hacía adrede? No necesitaba seducirme; le bastaba con ordenarlo.

\- ¿Pero no tenías tanta hambre? –dijo de repente y en su voz sonó claro el regocijo.

Yo había dejado de comer para mirarle los pechos. Desvié la vista a toda velocidad.

\- Sí –contesté con timidez. No la miré. Estaba segura de que me observaba, divertida, al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

\- ¿Tienes ganas? –preguntó en voz baja.

\- No… Sí, sí. Claro.

En realidad yo sí tenía ganas. Me pagaba por eso y a ella también le apetecía. Su voz sonaba ronca. Mi espontánea negativa inicial se había referido a la tensión que existía entre mis piernas. Noté que me seguía doliendo e intenté reprimir cualquier señal de deseo. Pero a ella eso no le interesaba y, de hecho, no sería tan malo como el día anterior. Ella me lo había prometido y era una mujer de palabra. Debía de saberlo.

\- Entonces, vamos –dijo. Se dirigió al otro lado de la cubierta, el que estaba más alejado de la isla y que daba a mar abierto. Allí se volvió-. Debería haber ido contigo a la playa –dijo con indiferencia-. Ahí fuera es mucho más hermoso, pero aquí también está bien. –Se quitó las braguitas del bikini, pero se dejó puesta la camiseta-. Quiero que sea rápido, violento y profundo. Sin rodeos. ¿Crees que lo lograrás? –Era como preguntarle a un camarero si le recomendaba el solomillo: su tono de voz era idéntico.

Sin rodeos, eso quería decir sin caricias, sin juego previos, sin roces, sólo un puro dentro-fuera. Y que ella se hubiera dejado puesta la camiseta debía de significar que no se dejaría tocar los pechos. No le interesaba. Parecía que hoy no estaba muy exigente.

No esperó ninguna respuesta por mi parte y se limitó a tumbarse en cubierta. ¿Qué debería haber contestado yo? Estaba obligada a hacer todo lo que me pidiera.

Ahora estaba allí boca arriba y estiró las piernas para colocarlas en la posición más adecuada a fin de que yo pudiera acceder.

\- Empieza ya –dijo, impaciente. Casi no podía esperar.

Me arrodillé ante ella y coloqué mis dedos en su entrada. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. Había estaba muy bien que yo me hubiera quedado en la playa, porque seguro que aquello no venía sólo de los últimos cinco minutos. Si me hubiera quedado allí, en el barco, ella habría exigido sus derechos.

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia, pero no dijo nada. Entrar en ella, húmeda como estaba, no supuso ningún problema. Cerré los ojos por un momento, como siempre lo hacía, y noté una presión en mi centro, señalándome que el dolor seguía allí. Yo no sabía si podría hacerlo. Lo cierto es que yo a ella no le hacía daño: lo que quería exactamente era lo que a mí me había causado tanto dolor. Titubeé y retrocedí un poco.

Asami se alzó y se arrimó a mí para acabar con mi indecisión. Suspiraba. Yo empujé de nuevo, como nunca lo había hecho, y noté por un momento mi propio dolor interno.

\- ¡Más violento! –gimió-. ¡Más profundo! –Me esforcé en cumplir sus deseos. Introduje todos mis dedos y empujé tanto como pude, hasta que me dolió el brazo.

Ella gemía cada vez más alto y, para poder elevar mejor las caderas, se agarró a la borda que tenía tras ella y sólo tardó unos pocos minutos en estallar. Sofocó el grito que parecía subir de su garganta y lo transformó en un hondo gemido, lleno de placer. La isla estaba demasiado cerca.

Se mantuvo tumbada durante un minuto más, hasta que yo saqué los dedos, y luego se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, y puso rumbo a su camarote. Ya en la escalera, se volvió y, como si hubiera olvidado comentarlo, dijo:

\- Ha estado bien. –Luego bajó y me dejó allí.

¿Cómo iba a soportar eso durante tres semanas? Ella siempre tan fría. Cuando me daba por pensar que su carácter había cambiado, que parecía más delicada o que mostraba un poco más sus sentimientos, volvía otra vez a sacudirme en la cabeza. Estaba claro que no quería que yo la amara. Eso se notaba con toca claridad. Quería limitar nuestra relación a lo que había ocurrido allí: a nuestro acuerdo.

Yo también bajé a mi camarote y me tumbé en la cama. Al poner los brazos detrás de la cabeza, noté que algo hacía ruido debajo de la almohada. Me levanté y miré. Era otro billete grande. No, lo miré mejor: eran dos billetes. Había subido el precio por mi virginidad. ¿O era un anticipo por lo que acababa de suceder y que ella ya tenía pensado desde el día anterior? ¿Sería para calmar el dolor?

Hubiera tirado el dinero por el ojo de buey, pero me contuve. Mi madre trabajaba muy duro para lo poco que ganaba. Le compraría un regalo, algo que deseara desde hacía tiempo, y aquel dinero ya no olería más a… puta. Y mi madre nunca se enteraría.


	10. Sorpresas

**A todos los que andan siguiendo esta historia estoy segura que les encantara este cap,aunque no se preocupen no siempre las cosas son color de rosa jajaja ok no solo bromeo jaja... El sueño me hace delirar**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Un rato después atracó una barca junto al yate. Probablemente era Spyros. Sentí que Asami volvía a sonreír de una forma tan seductora como el día anterior, cuando estaba en tierra. Quizá encontraba a los hombres atractivos. El sexo que acababa de reclamarme también le interesaba. Si era eso lo que quería, ¿por qué no se acostaba con un hombre? ¿Por qué me atormentaba a mí?

Los hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor, eso estaba claro, y no tendría ninguna dificultad en escoger a uso. Sólo necesitaba ir a tierra para hacer sus compras. Spyros le traía todo a bordo sólo por ver sus lindos ojos, o todo lo demás.

Subí para observar el juego. No quería perdérmelo. ¿Cuándo había reído y flirteado conmigo de un modo tan seductor? No lo hacía porque no lo necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, me pagaba por eso.

Me apoyé en la pared y crucé los brazos. Ella desplegó todos sus encantos para Spyros, que ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurría. Mejor que llevara puestos aquellos pantalones tan anchos, porque estaba claro que aquello no le dejaba indiferente.

De hecho, a mí tampoco. Su atractivo era tan poderoso que incluso yo me sentí afectada. Podía ser tan hechicera como la diera la gana. Yo deseaba a aquella mujer. Era la mujer de mis sueños, la que me hablaba en ellos y no me hacía daño. Pero, si yo lo veía así ahora, ¿por qué me daba siempre la espalda? Podía hacerlo mejor de otra forma: con risas y bromas, de una manera cariñosa y agradable. ¿Por qué no lo hacía más a menudo? ¿Por qué no conmigo?

Spyros se despidió y se fue, un poco decepcionado por no haber conseguido con su pedido algo más de lo que ella había solicitado y por no haber podido flirtear con Asami.

Asami se acercó a mí con cosas comestibles en la mano. Se reía y se mostraba satisfecha por la charla que había mantenido.

\- ¿Te gustan los hombres? –le pregunté cuando se acercó.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra? –preguntó, fríamente.

\- No. –Como continuó su marcha, aún apoyada en la pared, me volví para poder seguirla con la mirada. Luego se detuvo y dejó la comida sobre la mesa. - Sólo quería saberlo –dije muy tranquila.

No me afectó. No debía sentirme afectada. Gracias a Dios, en los últimos días había aprendido a controlarme un poco. Antes del viaje, lo más probable es que en una situación como aquélla yo hubiera estallado en lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó, mientras clasificaba la compra. No me miraba-. ¿Acaso te importa? –Se dio la vuelta y me contempló con mala cara.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Sólo me preguntaba el motivo por el que estás aquí conmigo en lugar de con un hombre. Parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos. Tu eres tan… encantadora cuando estás con ellos. Apenas te reconozco.

\- Creo que no ha sido buena idea traerte aquí conmigo –dijo, casi en un susurro, como para sí misma.

Agarré su brazo con fuerza cuando quiso pasar por delante de mí.

\- ¿Por qué, Asami? –dije en voz baja-. ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

Me acordé del primer día, cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y me aseguró lo maravilloso que sería cuando yo estuviera aquí. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había cambiado? Por otro lado, ¿no había recibido todo lo que quería, todo lo que habíamos acordado? Le había dado mucha importancia a eso.

Intentó soltarse.

\- En todo caso, no me esperaba preguntas de ese tipo –contestó de mala gana.

La sujeté con más fuerza para impedir que se marchara.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre, Asami? Por favor, dímelo. Me vas a volver loca con tu…. –me interrumpí. Quería decir tu frialdad, pero ella no habría sabido de qué le hablaba.

Ahora me miraba, cosa que había tratado de evitar durante todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Con mi… qué? –preguntó, en un tono ácido.

\- Nada, déjalo. –La solté y me senté.

Me sentía tan agotada como lo había estado después de nuestra relación física anterior. No tenía ningún sentido. Ella no me entendía. Y ahora, además, estaba también el tema de los hombres. ¿Qué hacía yo allí? Le devolvería su dinero y el reloj de oro, y trabajaría hasta poder pagar el resto. Lo haría en cualquier sitio, pero no con ella.

\- ¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta? ¿Puedo volverme? –pregunté, hasta; si no era así, tendría que aguantarme las tres semanas. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagarme un billete de vuelta.

\- ¿Ahora? –preguntó ella en voz baja. Por un momento me pareció que su voz perdía en tono de enojo.

Me eché a reír.

\- ¡Sin mí estarás mucho mejor! Sólo doy motivos para que te enfades, me largo a la playa… ¿Acaso no supone eso la ruptura del contrato? –La miré con expresión interrogante, pero ella se mantuvo en inmune por Spyros –exclamé-. Seguro que con él todo te resulta mucho más sencillo.

Asami regresó y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

-A mí no me gustan los hombres –dijo y luego se echó a reír, algo sorprendida-. ¡Ahora ya has conseguido que conteste a tu pregunta! –determinó.

La miré con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en contestar preguntas? –repuse yo-. En otro caso, ¿cómo se podría llegar a…?

\- ¿Conocerse? –acabó la frase al notar mi titubeo-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Conocerme?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué se había pensado? La miré sin entender nada.

\- Sí. Claro.

\- ¿De verdad? –dijo, alzando las cejas.

\- Sí, de verdad –confirmé una vez más-. ¿Por qué crees que he venido aquí?

\- Eso está muy claro –respondió en un tono frío.

-Pues lo he hecho por ti –dije y me levanté. Fui hacia la borda y me incliné hacia delante. Ya no soportaba mirarla más. Me había roto el corazón y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Pero no lo has hecho por ti? –preguntó.

"Sí, claro, por mí también. Estoy aquí por te quiero", eso es lo que me hubiera gustado responder, pero no era algo que a ella le fuera a gustar oír.

\- No, no del todo –respondí y me volví hacia ella.

Asami se quedó mirándome. Era una mirada que yo no había visto antes y no sabía lo que significaba.

\- No quiero hacerte daño –dijo, en un tono que pretendía ser inexpresivo.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! –exclamé, sarcástica-. ¡Pues lo has hecho muy bien!

Vino hacia mí y me acarició el rostro.

\- Lo siento –dijo en voz baja-, pero ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate. –Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me besó. Muy dulce.

La observé cuando se apartó de mí, miré sus ojos y supe de inmediato que ya no quería huir. Aunque se sentía muy insegura.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunté yo.

\- Sí –murmuró y me besó de nuevo con igual delicadeza y cariño-. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí y me gustaría que te quedaras. –Se mantuvo a la espera de mi respuesta.

\- Bien –dije, sin saber todavía si había tomado la decisión correcta.

\- Bien. –Sonrió a su vez y cargó de nuevo con la comida-. Ayúdame a llevar todo esto a la cocina. –Cuando cogí el melón bajo el brazo, ella sonrió de nuevo y me miró, complaciente-. No tienes coche, ¿verdad? –dijo-. ¿Cuál te gustaría?

Casi se me cae el melón al suelo. Lo sabía hacer muy bien. La miré sin decir nada.

\- ¡Dios mío! –De nuevo pareció disgustada-. ¡No me mires así! Ya sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema para mí. Tengo de sobra. Y a ti también te gusta disfrutar de lo que se puede comprar con él. –Hizo un movimiento y señaló hacia el mar-. ¿O no es cierto?

Eso no lo podía negar. Sin embargo…, sí ahora volvía a hablar de nuestro acuerdo o, para resarcirme del dolor y de sus maneras frías y desconsideradas, quería regalarme un coche, entonces me vería obligada a regresar.

Me recordó el principio de nuestra relación, cuando decía que pensaba en el amor como en una ilusión y hacía mucho hincapié en la palabra, así que yo no podía echarle en cara que fuera fiel a sus propias ideas. No me había mentido en cuento a sus intenciones, no me había ocultado lo que me esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo yo sabía que la amaba, pero me guardaba mucho de decirlo por temor a su reacción. Yo deseaba de ella una cosa concreta: amor. ¿Tenía algún sentido todo aquello?

Me sentí mal al recordar el entusiasmo que me embargó al recibir su oferta de volar a Grecia en su compañía, cuando aún no sabía el precio que debía pagar a cambio. E incluso después de saberlo. Ella tenía razón: yo no era tan inocente, pues había estado de acuerdo en que ella me pagara.

Asami recogió el melón y me apartó a un lado.

\- Ven aquí –me dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo, más dulce que en las ocasiones anteriores.

\- Yo… Lo cierto es que me gustas de verdad –dijo-. Me gustas mucho. –Se rió-. ¡Y eso no lo puedo decir de mucha gente!

La creí de inmediato. Me sentí sorprendida por haber escuchado de sus labios un cumplido de tal calibre. Seguro que era el mayor que se pudiera escuchar de ella, algo así como un "te quiero" dicho por otra persona, pero me había gustado oírlo y sabía que ella jamás lo habría dicho, y menos aún en la forma que lo había hecho. Ya era un milagro que se hubiera esforzado en utilizar aquel tono tan dulce.

Me miró durante unos segundos. Luego se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo y su beso fue un poco más exigente. Todavía resultaba más dulce que excitante. Su mano acarició mi pecho y luego avanzó hacia mi entrepierna. Yo me encogí y ella se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Aún te duele? –preguntó y su voz sonó preocupada de verdad, incluso solícita. Yo no esperaba eso de ella.

\- Sí –contesté, torciendo un poco el gesto-, pero puedes seguir sin ningún problema…

Lo aguantaría porque no podía ser mucho peor que el día anterior. Y mientras estuviera en aquel barco y disfrutara de su hospitalidad, opción por la que me había decidido una vez más, algo le daría a cambio. Y no tenía otra cosa para darle.

Ella echó la mano hacia atrás y, sonriente, me acarició la cara.

\- No –dijo-. Entonces no. –Se echó hacia atrás-. ¿Sabes cocinar? –preguntó de repente.

Yo me quedé algo confusa por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- No…No, no mucho –respondí.

"Ahora voy a complacerte con mis artes culinarias en lugar de hacerlo con sexo Pues has hecho un mal negocio conmigo"

\- Entonces te traeré un par de cosas para hoy por la noche –me anunció con todo dinamismo. Me puso algunos paquetes más en los brazos, ella recogió otros y caminó delante de mí en dirección a la cocina-. A mí me gusta cocinar, pero no tengo tiempo, excepto en vacaciones. –Me sonrió de una forma que casi parecía maternal- Y puesto que te has sentido tan encantada con mis esfuerzos culinarios, seguro que podrás aprender algo –reflexionó, en plan ama de casa orgullosa.

Yo la miré y sonreí.

\- ¡Eres increíble! –exclamé.

Se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se cocinar? –Luego se dedicó a guardar las cosas en los armarios.

Yo miré su espalda flexionada cuando se agachó ante la nevera y la acaricié. No podía hacer otra cosa. Sentía tanta ternura en aquel momento…

\- No, sólo porque eres tú –dije en voz baja.

Pareció que se quedaba petrificada; luego se irguió de nuevo.

\- ¡Y ahora fuera de aquí! –Se dio la vuelta en plan de broma-. ¡El sol nos sonrié! ¡Ya tendremos tiempo esta noche para encerrarnos aquí!

Yo ya sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con una declaración de amor, porque ella no las hacía ni permitía que se las hicieran. Ni siquiera una mínima alusión, como la que acababa de hacer yo; ella las declinaba y se negaba a comentar nada, o reaccionaba cambiando de conversación. No quería enfrentarse a eso, porque parecía resultarle muy desagradable.

Estaba convencida de que ella sólo había tolerado mis palabras porque yo no había utilizado la palabra "amor". Y yo no deseaba saber cómo podía reaccionar si lo hacía. Seguro que de cualquier forma menos tomándoselo en broma. Parecía que no podía resistirlo.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez, nos sentamos en cubierta sin que yo tuviera la sensación de que debía protegerme constantemente de su mirada o de que me estaba observando como si yo fuera una pieza de caza que ella quisiera matar.

Asami estaba tranquila y relajada, y alguna vez, y casi por casualidad, me rozaba con suavidad el brazo o la cara, como si quisiera comprobar que aún estaba allí, pero nada más. Ella parecía mantener su promesa, por lo que no debía temer ningún ataque sexual.

Cuando el sol bajó algo más ella se despojó de la camiseta y se dirigió hacia la borda.

\- ¿Qué tal si nadamos un poco? -me preguntó, con ojos relampagueantes.

Realmente eran unos ojos verdes muy bellos. Si los pudiera contemplar más a menudo desde aquella distancia sin sentirme acosada...

Instantes después Asami se volvió y se zambullo en el mar con un elegante salto, que parecía dominar muy bien.

Yo miraba sus chapoteos allá abajo.

\- ¡Vamos! -gritó, haciéndome señas-. ¡El agua está fenomenal! -Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera saltar.

Pero yo no pensaba hacerlo. Primero, porque no sabía qué parte del cuerpo entraría primero en contacto con el agua. Y segundo, porque, además, no quería que se riera de mí al verme caer en el agua como una bomba. Un salto tan elegante como el suyo no lo podría repetir ni por asomo. Me fue al otro extremo del barco y subí al bote auxiliar para entrar luego en el agua.

Asami se deslizó hasta mí con suavidad. Parecía nadar muy bien. Tenía aspecto de sentirse muy cómoda en aquel elemento, como pez en el agua.

\- ¿No te gusta saltar? -preguntó entre risas. Hizo un remolino hacia atrás y nadó estilo crol durante un rato.

Yo nadé un poco por los alrededores, pero no me alejé mucho del barco. No podía seguirla, porque era más rápida que yo. El agua se pegaba a mi piel con una espléndida calidez y me deslicé boca arriba, con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Siempre me había gustado aquella sensación de estar de espaldas en el mar, mirando hacia arriba, sin nada que pudiera estorbar a la vista, ni siquiera el gorro de baño, obligatorio en las piscinas. Aquí, por supuesto, resultaba más bello. Era como estar sola en la inmensidad del universo.

De repente, algo saltó junto a mí. ¿Un delfín? No. Era Asami. Al parecer se había acercado a toda velocidad, en eso sí parecía un delfín, antes de saltar a mi lado y salir fuera del agua.

\- ¿No nadas? -preguntó de nuevo con ojos divertidos. Era la primera vez que le veía aquella expresión.

\- Me temo que no soy una criatura acuática como tú -dije, lamentándome-. No sé nadar muy bien.

\- ¿Ah, no? -Nadaba a mi alrededor una y otra vez, y yo miraba su cara sonriente. Luego, de repente, se sumergió y desde abajo me hizo cosquillas en el trasero.

Perdí el equilibrio y me fui para abajo. Ella se colocó a mi lado y me ofreció el brazo, para que pudiera agarrarme.

\- Perdona -dijo, riéndose como una niña-, pero resultaba muy tentador.

\- ¡Lo haces porque sabes que no puedo alcanzarte! -repuse con algo de rencor. Se me había metido agua en la nariz, lo que resultaba muy desagradable.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo -dijo ella, ahora algo más seria, y nadó hacia mí. Se mantuvo a flote a mi lado y me sujetó por la nuca. Luego me besó y, gracias a sus diestros movimientos, nos mantuvimos quietas sobre el agua. De repente, me abrazó con fuerza y nos hundimos mientras nos besábamos.

Era como en la novela "20.000 leguas de viaje submarino". Por un momento me sentí en un mundo totalmente distinto. Pero me faltó el aire y tuve que subir. Volví a respirar mientras ella chapoteaba de nuevo a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Ha sido tan malo? -preguntó, sonriente. No suponía en serio que pudiera haberlo sido.

\- No, resulta fantástico. -Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme el agua de las orejas y la miré-. Fantástico de verdad -añadí, en otro tono de voz.

Ella lo ignoró, como siempre.

\- ¡Entonces ya podemos ir a bucear! -gritó, mientras salía de nuevo del agua.

La impresión que me causó el primer día, cuando la comparé con una diosa griega del mar, resultaba apropiada. ¿Podría provenir del mar? Algo así como una sirena o una ninfa...

Asami había desaparecido en la lejanía y de repente surgió otra vez a mi lado. Había nadado mucho tiempo por debajo del agua.

"Me gustaría poder hacerlo yo también", pensé, lanzando un suspiro.

\- ¿Te divierto esto? -me preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? -dije, turbada, porque mis pensamientos se habían ido muy lejos-. Ah, bucear. Claro, pero no sé si podré hacerlo.

De nuevo era algo que ella pagaría. No obstante, debía desprenderme de aquel tipo de pensamientos si quería disfrutar de mi estancia allí. Y eso es lo que quería: disfrutar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que puedes -dijo para tranquilizarme-. Para hacerlo no hay por qué saber nadar muy bien.

De nuevo se sumergió, se alejó de mí y, sin tocarme, me pasó entre las piernas. Luego lo volvió a hacer y me sumergió en el agua.

Yo chapoteé un poco y regresé a la superficie. Estaba claro que ella armaba jaleo como si fuera una niña.

\- No, Asami -dije-. Yo, de verdad, no nado muy bien. Me da miedo.

\- De acuerdo -dijo ella, de morros, también como una niña. Luego hizo una mueca-. ¿Esto también te da miedo? -Y comenzó a salpicarme con el agua hasta que tuve que taparme la cara con las manos. Parecía ansiosa por jugar.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Espera! -gruñí, la salpiqué y traté de perseguirla nadando crol. Como no pude alcanzarla, volvió a ponerse detrás de mí para seguir salpicándome. Me volví-. ¡Espera y verás! -dije en plan de aviso e hice ademán de alcanzarla, aunque estaba convencida de que ya se habría marchado.

Pero esta vez se quedó quieta en el agua.

Cuando llegué hasta ella busqué sus ojos y miré en lo más profundo de ellos. Bueno, si no era ternura lo que vi allí... Incluso habría dicho que había un cierto atisbo de amor, pero preferí callarme.

Esta vez fui yo quien la besó. Nos sumergimos de nuevo y luego regresamos a la superficie, en esta ocasión en menos tiempo, por lo que no tuve que intentar atrapar algo de aire. Había sido un buen entrenamiento.

Asami se desprendió de mí, al menos eso me pareció, se alejó algo, se escapó de mis manos y luego se rió, dio voluptuosos gritos de júbilo y comenzó de nuevo su ataque a base de salpicaduras. Pero esta vez no me dejé sorprender y se lo devolví todo.

Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar, por nuestra forma de jugar, gritar y reír mientras intentábamos atraparnos, que éramos dos niñas de diez años. Era magnífico.

Me pregunté qué dirían sus colegas de la agencia su pudieran verla así. Parecía que, de repente, se había esfumado toda la severidad que, a veces, flotaba agobiante a su alrededor. Cada vez la quería más. Era una mujer maravillosa y me hubiera gustado verla con más frecuencia juguetona y relajada, tal y como estaba ahora.

Al cabo de un rato jadeábamos a causa del cansancio, sobre todo yo, que no estoy muy acostumbrada al agua. Me agarré a la escalerilla del barco.

\- Ya no puedo más -declaré, agotada, pero sin dejar de reír-. Me voy a ahogar.

\- Sería una pena -dijo ella, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Ahora tengo un poco de hambre -añadió-. Sube tú y ahora iré yo.

Se dio la vuelta y con un poderoso impulso, se sumergió de nuevo en el agua. Después empezó a nadar estilo mariposa, o algo parecido. ¿Tendría aletas en lugar de abdomen? Entraba y salía del agua de una forma elegante y en muy poco tiempo ya estaba muy lejos.

Yo trepé hasta el barco y la observé mientras ella regresó. Me parecía estar enamorada de una verdadera diosa del mar.

Los intentos de Asami para enseñarme los secretos de la cocina del mar no tuvieron demasiado éxito, pero fue muy divertido. Parecía que su ánimo mejoraba al cocinar, y eso que ya en el agua se la notaba con muy buena predisposición. Para mí era algo inusual el hecho de que pudiera estar tanto tiempo de buen humor. No permitiría que nada le afectara.

Yo podía hacer lo que quisiera: ella se reía por todo, me explicaba con paciencia algún que otro proceso de la preparación de la comida y si, un minuto más tarde y debido a que yo no tenía las cosas muy claras en el aspecto culinario, volvía a hacer la misma pregunta, ella me lo repetía con mucho gusto.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, cosa que hubiera ocurrido antes si yo no hubiera ayudado, la llevamos a cubierta y nos la comimos allí. Aquel pescado sabía muy distinto al primero que ella había preparado, pero era igual de maravilloso.

\- Tendrías que abrir un restaurante -le propuse en plan de broma.

\- Gracias, pero tengo bastante con la agencia -dijo con una mueca-, aunque ya ha pensado en eso en alguna ocasión.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? -Me metí en la boca un trozo de aquel exquisito pescado y luego cerré los ojos para saborearlo-. ¡Hummmm!

\- Horarios de trabajo muy prolongados, no hay vacaciones, siempre hay que estar de pie -respondió. Cogió una cuchara y probó la salsa.

\- Suena muy parecido a lo que haces ahora -dije.

\- ¿De veras? -Me miró-. Nunca lo había pensado. Pero creo que tienes toda la razón. -Se echó hacia atrás-. Pero la gran diferencia es que lo de ahora está mejor pagado.

Sí, si se trataba de dinero estaba claro el motivo por el que se había decidido por la agencia en lugar del restaurante. La miré y me mantuve callada. Eso me recordaba mucho a nuestro propio "acuerdo a cambio de dinero". Cambié de tema.

\- Tú siempre… -Tuve que detenerme para tragar algo de saliva. No me resultaba fácil de decir-. ¿Siempre te traer a alguien aquí? ¿Siempre que vienes?

Ella volvió la cabeza y me miró de nuevo. Enseguida me arrepentí de haberle hecho aquella pregunta. Parecía que su buen humor se había esfumado. Su mirada era indefinible; parecía penetrarme aunque no era agresiva, sino vulnerable y susceptible. Una susceptibilidad que intentó esconder con un frío distanciamiento.

\- No –dijo con toda tranquilidad., la mayoría de las veces vengo sola.

¿La mayoría de las veces? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ya habían venido otras antes de que yo llegara? ¿Otras a las que había pagado? ¿Otras que habían tenido que aguantas lo mismo que yo?

No me podía figurar nada distinto. ¿Habría venido aquí con alguien a quien no hubiera pagado? Era tan improbable que rechacé aquel pensamiento y… me negué a creerlo. Tenía que haber otras cosas en la vida de Asami. Algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el dinero, ni con la riqueza o el lujo. Ella habría sido joven alguna vez, joven e idealista, y con la cabeza repleta de sueños y de romanticismo, como todas las chicas jóvenes.

¿Romanticismo? La miré e intenté imaginármela romántica, con flores en el pelo y una sonrisa angelical en los labios, sin saber nada de dinero ni de negocios, nada de apremiantes decisiones ni de contratos que podían valer millones. No lo conseguí. Sólo hubo un instante en el que relampagueó algo que, de lejos, podía parecerse un poco a aquella posibilidad. Pero ese instante fue muy breve.

Sólo en aquel barco, en la cama, en sus saltos de ninfa marina o en la cocina parecía existir una oportunidad para Asami. Por un lado, yo me sentía satisfecha de haber hecho ese viaje con ella, ya que de lo contrario no hubiera descubierto esas otras facetas suyas… Pero, por otro lado, hubiera ahorrado varias cosas. Aunque, a decir verdad, aquella tarde todo iba muy bien, todo estaba muy relajado. Una situación muy nueva, casi como… Quizás podía arriesgarme.

\- ¿Asami? –pregunté-. ¿Has soñado hoy? ¿Sueñas de vez en cuando? Y, si lo haces, ¿se han cumplido tus sueños?

Ella se rió.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas preguntas? –Se puso algo más seria y me miró-. Por supuesto –dijo-. Todas las personas tienen sueños. Yo también. –Ya resultaba asombroso que lo admitiera-. Pero, ¿para qué sirven los sueños? Y, si lo hacen, es de forma muy distinta a lo que uno esperaba.

\- Yo creo que los sueños existen sencillamente para soñarlos –dije. Aquel razonamiento me llegó de forma espontánea. No había pensado en él-. Así se tiene algo que nos puede hacer avanzar durante toda la vida. Algo a lo que cada uno aspira.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si alguien alcanza lo que sueña? –preguntó Asami, extrañamente interesada en el tema-. ¿Entonces uno se muere luego?

\- Pues tú ya no deberías vivir mucho tiempo. Seguro que ya has conseguido todo lo que has soñado –dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Me parecía evidente.

\- ¿Yo? –Asami me miró con una expresión burlona y alzó las cejas-. Mis sueños no se han cumplido. Ni uno solo de ellos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar lo contrario?

\- Tú… eres rica –dije, turbada-. Puedes permitirte todo lo que desees.

\- Sí, puedo permitírmelo todo, es cierto –contestó, mientras bebía de su copa-. Pero todo lo que se puede comprar con dinero. –Me observó con la mirada de una mujer sabia y anciana, que enseña a un niño que no sabe nada de la vida-. Para ti puede ser envidiable, puesto que no tienes dinero. Pero tener dinero no es un sueño. Es más, puede ser todo lo contrario a un sueño. Las cosas valiosas de verdad son las que no se pueden comprar, al menos no con dinero. Quizá lo descubras algún día –dijo.

¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomaba? Seguía con la idea de que yo estaba allí por dinero, por su dinero. Desde que era niña yo ya sabía que el dinero no lo es todo. Al contrario que ella. Lo que yo pensaba, en realidad era que ella podía concentrarse en sus sueños porque no le hacía falta ocuparse del día a día y de su sustento, como sí teníamos que hacer mi madre y yo.

\- Yo sé que hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero –dije.

\- No muchas –replicó Asami, torciendo un poco la boca-, pero sí algunas.

\- Eso no me lo digas a mí. –De repente me di cuenta de que lo que hacía allí no se ajustaba a mi papel. ¿No quería jugar a la dama de compañía, ávida de dinero y curada de espanto? Me dominé y sonreí-. Pero el dinero puede facilitar mucho la vida. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

\- No, no lo estoy –dijo Asami-, pero si tú lo crees no seré yo quien te quite esas ideas.

Ya habíamos llegado de nuevo donde ella me quería tener. Yo sólo estaba allí por el dinero que ella me daba, no había ningún otro motivo. Y eso tras aquella maravillosa tarde en la que no parecía que yo la hubiera convencido. ¿Acaso pensaba que me reía junto a ella sólo por dinero? ¿Pensaba que le tocaba suavemente el pelo sólo por dinero? Sí, eso era lo que pensaba…, al parecer.

Nos sentamos en el balancín, ya que desde allí se tenía la mejor vista del mar.

Se inclinó hacia mí y yo retrocedí antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

\- Perdona –dije de inmediato-. No lo he hecho aposta. Si tú quieres…

Ella sonrió.

\- No tengas miedo –murmuró-. No te voy a tocar.

Me dio un ligero beso y luego se echó de nuevo hacia atrás.

Nos quedamos sentadas, cogidas del brazo, hasta que se puso el sol y luego permanecimos allí durante mucho más tiempo.


	11. Buceo, Paz y ¿Amor?

**Chicos hola , sorry por la demora pero aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta adaptación, gracias a todas/os los que dejan comentario por lo menos dan en el blanco jaja. últimamente andaré desconectada del facebook, ya que di de baja mi cuenta espero no perderme de mucho igual espero q intenten ponerme al día con los chismes mas calentitos jaja (extrañare los memes !):'(**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Comenzó una temporada maravillosa. Al día siguiente fuimos a una isla mayor, donde daban cursos de buceo. Asami no los necesitaba, por supuesto, pero esperó durante dos días hasta que yo hube avanzado lo suficiente como para poder salir con ella.

Durante el curso apenas nos podíamos ver y, por las noches, cuando nos íbamos a nuestros camarotes, nunca hizo ninguna alusión a su posible descontento. Dormíamos separadas sin haberlo convenido.

Al tercer día de nuestra salida de buceo, yo dije riendo, al llegar al barco:

\- ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo maravilloso que es!

Había pensado que aquel beso en el mar que me había dado hacía unos días me había traslado al ambiente de _20.000 leguas de viaje submarino,_ pero hoy lo había experimentado tal y como era de verdad, cuando una se sumergía en el silencio de aquel mundo tan particular. Asami ya había bajado a más profundidad, pero para mí fue suficiente con aquella primera impresión.

Los colores bajo el agua eran increíbles. Los peces, las plantas, todo fluía y se mecía de aquí para allá, como si hubiera una única corriente que los agitara. La ingravidez con la que nos movíamos en el agua fue, para mí, una experiencia asombrosa. Era algo indescriptible, sobre todo para una persona que, como yo, siempre había tenido los pies sujetos al afecto de la tierra firme y de la gravedad, que te fija al suelo y que consideras normal.

Asami se rió ante mi entusiasmo y se alegró por mí.

\- Eres una colegiala con mucho talento –alabó-. El profesor de buceo está muy sorprendido de todo lo que has aprendido en tan poco tiempo. –Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios; luego se echó de nuevo hacia atrás y se quiso volver.

Yo la cogí y la besé con pasión.

Cuando la solté, me miró con una expresión de sorpresa. Luego se inclinó una vez más y me ofreció sus labios; yo puse los míos encima y ella suspiró en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo? –preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No.

Y aunque siguiera el dolor, yo lo ignoraría. Me apetecía mucho tocarla y no quería renunciar a eso por más tiempo.

Asami se apoyó contra la pared y me besó con fuerza.

¡Oh, aquellos dos días se le habían hecho muy largos y, sin embargo, se había dominado! Lo tuve muy en cuenta.

Sus manos levantaron mi camiseta y tocaron mis pechos.

Las dos gemimos a la vez.

\- Tendríamos que ir abajo –dijo, jadeante-. Estamos muy cerca de la orilla.

Se dio la vuelta, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí por las escaleras rumbo al camarote. Allí me besó de nuevo con pasión y vehemencia; casi no se podía reprimir. Bajó rápidamente y me esperó en el pasillo.

Pero en mí había todavía un pequeño y último atisbo de juicio. Cuando la miré, antes de bajar tras ella y quedarme casi paralizada por el ansia que irradiaban sus ojos, por mi cabeza cruzaron un par de pensamientos que tenía que expresarle en primer lugar.

Me imaginaba que ella se enfurecería de nuevo. Incluso en la oficina sentía miedo porque podía desquiciarse en un instante…, aunque la mayoría de las veces se recuperaba con rapidez, porque la profesionalidad la ayudaba en los temas de negocios; en la vida privada no tenía ningún motivo para contenerse. A pesar de todo, en el último momento acababa por tranquilizarse y yo esperaba que siguiera teniendo aquella capacidad.

Al llegar, me puse a su lado, ella me oprimió contra la pared y me besó con violencia. Entró en mi boca como si la quisiera perforar y casi no tuve la oportunidad de devolverle el beso. Una especie de temor creció en mí. ¿Aquélla era su actitud habitual y lo que yo ya había vivido con ella no era una excepción?

Sin embargo, me tranquilicé un poco cuando…

\- ¿Asami? –aproveché la oportunidad de hablar cuando sus labios se desplazaron a mi cuello y, por fin, me liberó la boca.

\- ¿Humm? –Reaccionó, distraída. Estaba claro que ahora no quería hablar.

\- ¿Puedo… puedo pedirte algo?

"¡Y, por favor, no te enfades!", pensé como en una súplica. Hubiera preferido no decir nada, dejarlo todo tal y como ella deseaba. Hubiera sido lo más sencillo. No surgirían problemas y ellas se sentiría satisfecha, pero lo cierto es que yo lo tenía que hacer. No podía soportarlo una vez más.

\- Claro –dijo, aún ausente. Yo casi me había bajado los pantalones cortos y seguía acariciándome el cuello con los labios. Pensaba en otra cosa.

\- Yo… yo no quiero… -continué, turbada. Casi era incapaz de decirlo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, excitada aunque mantenía, como siempre, el dominio de sus sentimientos.

\- No voy a hacerte daño –prometió en voz baja-, no tengas miedo. Ya ha pasado todo.

Sonrió y me pasó la mano por la cara con toda delicadeza. Luego quiso continuar con lo que hacía, pero yo la interrumpí. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

Su promesa me tranquilizó en parte, pero yo no me refería a eso y tuve que empezar de nuevo.

\- Asami, yo… yo no quiero… ¡Por favor, no me des dinero! –dije, poniéndome colorada como un tomate, en parte por su actividad sobre mi cuerpo y en parte por la vergüenza que me causaba aquella idea y por el esfuerzo que me había costado decirlo a pesar de mi timidez. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Aquél siempre sería un tema embarazoso para las dos.

Me di cuenta de inmediato, porque enseguida dejó de acariciarme. Una verdadera lástima, porque cesó el hormigueo que había empezado a apoderarse de mí. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró de nuevo.

"¡Por favor, por favor, no te enfades!", dije para mi vacilante. No había nada que pudiera resultar más frío que su ira. Yo casi no podía soportarla. Pero ella era así y yo no podía…

\- Me pagas la estancia, el curso de buceo, los regalos –intenté decir, de un modo razonable, a pesar de que en mi interior temblaba de miedo por lo que ella pudiera responder-. ¿No basta con eso? –Me reí e intenté parecer relajada, como si no me supusiera ningún esfuerzo hablar del tema-. ¡No estoy acostumbrada a los lujos! –Exclamé, con una sonrisa en los labios-. No hace falta que me des nada más.

"¡Por favor, por favor, no me des dinero!", pensé. Si no le hubiera dicho nada, ella lo habría hecho, de eso yo estaba muy convencida.

Asami alzó las cejas.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, no!". Si no hubiéramos estado bajo cubierta, habría pensado que el cielo se había encapotado.

\- No me gusta tener deudas –dijo, en tono frío, muy apropiado para los negocios, sin dejar traslucir ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz.

Pretendía controlar su ira y lo mejor que yo podía hacer era dejar de irritarla.

\- No debes nada –contesté, intentando imitar su tono de voz, cosa que sólo conseguí en parte. No era tan buena como ella. Yo no tenía la sensación de estar manteniendo una conversación de negocios, pero ella parecía que sí-. Piénsalo, ya lo has pagado todo, incluso demasiado… -Tragué saliva-. No me merezco tanto. Soy yo la que tiene una deuda contigo.

Intenté reír de nuevo de una forma relajada, esperaba que aquello sonara bien y la convenciera. ¡Me tenía que salir bien! Ya era malo tener que hablar del tema como si las dos estuviéramos haciendo tratos comerciales…

\- ¿Está bien lo de los regalos? –preguntó, en el mismo tono frío-. ¿Lo que no quieres es dinero?

Pensé en el reloj. No, no estaba bien, en absoluto. Había despertado en mí la misma sensación que si me hubiera puesto en la mano unos billetes. Pero había que hacer concesiones y puede que así fuera más fácil soportarlo.

\- Sí –asentí-, los regalos están bien.

Si se sentía comprometida de alguna manera y pensaba que ella había contraído alguna deuda conmigo, su humor hubiera ido a peor día a día. Seguro que yo no lo hubiera podido soportar durante mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, debía darle la oportunidad de compensar sus "deudas".

¡Bastaba con que no lo hiciera en dinero contante y sonante! Sólo con eso ya se habría conseguido un avance. Sentirse obligada con alguien era una situación que, como parecía evidente, ella no podía soportar e intentaba evitarla desde un principio. Resultaba terrible para ella.

\- Bien –dijo, siempre con un tono muy mercantil-. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Yo suspiré aliviada. Al menos no se había subido a cubierta.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me miró a la cara con una expresión extraña. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué querría de mí? Agarró mi camiseta y me la sacó por la cabeza. Luego me bajó los pantalones hasta los pies y me quedé desnuda. Era la primera vez que tenía que pagar mis deudas con ella. Así era como yo lo había descrito.

****  
Retrocedió un paso para poder verme entera, para observar todo mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo. A lo que no llegaba era a verme la cara con claridad.

Tuve que contenerme para no echar a correr, para quedarme allí de pie y permitir otra vez que su mirada se posara sobre mi cuerpo. Mis pezones se endurecieron en contra de mi voluntad, pero me superaba la tensión de mi cuerpo.

Dijera yo lo que dijera, ella lo iba a reducir a un negocio y me daba la sensación de ser un objeto comprado por ella. Pensé con cinismo que Asami podía haber sido una tratante de esclavos del siglo XVIII. Mi cinismo creció segundo a segundo, a medida que ella me miraba y me remiraba. Me trataba como a una puta y yo me sentía como si lo fuera. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo sin un poco de cinismo?

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y se colocó delante. Se inclinó con lentitud y cogió un pezón con su boca.

Yo cerré los ojos. ¿No dicen que las putas no sienten nada? Pues yo no lo podía aguantas; yo sí sentía algo. Aquellos últimos días la había añorado mucho y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Pero la añoranza no es lo mismo que el deseo. De eso ya me daba cuenta.

En ella se había acumulado el anhelo y el deseo por mi cuerpo, debido a que se había reprimido durante mucho tiempo y continuaba haciéndole. Yo no me lo podía explicar, pero ella ahora quería satisfacerse. No era añoranza ni anhelo por mí, por la mujer que vivía en mí, por mi espíritu. Al parecer, eso le daba igual.

Yo, por el contrario, si sentía una gran nostalgia por ella, por la auténtica Asami, por la mujer que había en su interior y a la que no dejaba mostrarse, aunque yo estaba convencida de que se hallaba allí. Lo había visto durante un instante en sus ojos cuando no prestaba atención, cuando estaba demasiado excitada y no podía controlarse. O, sencillamente, cuando hacía algo agradable para mí. ¿Cómo se podría sacar al exterior a aquella Asami, a aquella maravillosa persona que estaba retenida dentro de ella y sólo asomaba en ocasiones?

Suspiré. Ella me había lamido y acariciado los pezones, los había mimado con su lengua, y ahora, sin poder evitarlo, estaban erectos. En aquel momento se despertaron en mí unas magníficas sensaciones que llegaran de allí me excitaban. Me apoyé con más fuerza contra la pared. Si ella quería que siguiéramos de pie, yo necesitaría un apoyo.

Noté su cuerpo al enderezarse y apoyarse contra mí.

\- Venga –murmuró-, mírame.

Pero sonaba como una orden y aquello no podía ser. Podía haber sido mi imaginación, porque yo lo hubiera hecho con sumo gusto..., si me lo hubiera pedido con amabilidad.

Abrí los ojos y miré su cara, muy cercana a la mía. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y era difícil verlo los ojos, aun cuando estuviera muy cerca. Me hubiera gustado averiguar si ella sentía algo que fuera más allá del puro deseo sexual, pero no pude descubrirlo.

Su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo, lo acariciaba y me excitaba. Llegó hasta mi trasero, pasó sobre él con suavidad y luego llegó a los muslos. Suspiré de nuevo. Intenté llevar mi mano a sus pantalones para acariciarla.

\- No –rechazó-, primero tú. Quiero verte.

Baje la mano. ¡Y ahora esto! De pie, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder distraerla. Pedía mucho de mí. Pero estaba claro que no sabía lo complicado que resultaba para mí, tan cercano el momento de la pérdida de mi virginidad, sin tener mucha experiencia sexual en la que apoyarme y con la gran timidez que me caracterizada.

\- Sí –dije, simplemente, pues no tenía otra opción que obedecer sus órdenes.

Yo estaba allí de pie y esperaba, ella me observaba muy de cerca y yo no podía desviar su mirada. La poca luz que había allí abajo daba directa contra mis ojos y no en los suyos. Sus ojos estaban en la oscuridad, pero en los míos se podía reconocer lo que me sucedía, aunque yo esperaba que sólo se pudiera apreciar un poco, por lo menos no todo.

Me acarició el trasero, los muslos. Noté su respiración en mi papel y en mi rostro. Se excitaba al tocarme. Y yo también me excitaba, y me hubiera gustado cerrar los ojos, pero no debía hacerlo. Me pasó las manos por los pechos y los apretó, luego usó los pulgares para acariciarme los pezones hasta conseguir que estuvieran totalmente erectos. Yo me sentía como si estuviera atada a un aparato de medidas y fuera a ser sometida a un test de laboratorio.

Retiró sus manos como si el resultado de la medida hubiera sido el adecuado y ahora quisiera comenzar con el siguiente experimento. Su mano se dirigió a la cara interna de mis muslos.

\- Sepáralos –pidió en voz baja-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Intenté pensar en que me había prometido no hacerme daño y separé un poco las piernas. Ya había sido bastante difícil. Comencé a temblar como sus dedos avanzaron hacia el centro. No obstante, la forma en que me acariciaba me proporcionaba una sensación maravillosa. Suspiré de nuevo.

\- Bien –dijo ella-. Así está bien.

Sus dedos ascendieron hacia mi ingle, luego bajaron de nuevo y, siguieron la línea del vello, llegaron hasta el centro.

Me retorcí ante sus caricias y separé un poco el trasero de la pared. Era tan suave y dulce… Quería olvidarme de la forma en que había terminado la última vez. Yo ya no era virgen y no me haría daño. Seguro que no.

Se movió de nuevo hacia el centro. Yo noté que mi humedad impregnaba sus dedos y que ella la recogía para extenderla. La frotaba con mucha suavidad sobre mis labios vaginales y yo comencé a respirar con más fuerza. Ahora quería hacer que mi respiración cayera sobre su rostro, como ella había hecho antes, mientras seguía estimulándome. Yo cada vez me sentía más excitada.

Suspiré. Mis pezones reaccionaron a las insinuaciones que llegaban desde abajo y se pusieron firmes, como soldaditos de plomo; hormigueaban y me proporcionaban una sensación muy placentera, que luego se centraba entre mis piernas.

Los dedos de Asami me acariciaron en busca de algo más interior, hasta tocar en la puerta de mi intimidad. Me estremecí.

\- Piensa en lo que te he dicho –repitió ella.

¿Estaría enfadada por mi reacción? Tenía un tono muy indiferente. Usó dos dedos para desplazarse por los labios y luego los separó un poco. Volví a notar un tirón. ¿Podría haber crecido de nuevo en los últimos dos días? Una vez más, sentí miedo.

Sus dedos avanzaron un poco más y noté cómo se abría mi entrada, aunque eso ya lo había hecho antes. Siempre había estado muy abierta. Uno de sus dedos profundizó un poco más, muy poco, no podía ser más allá de la longitud de una uña. Siguió hacia dentro: todo parecía ser demasiado estrecho, porque yo continuaba sintiendo la presión. De repente se detuvo y empezó a mover el dedo una y otra ve, con mucha lentitud, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su dedo oprimía la parte superior de la entrada, en la pared de la vagina.

Yo respiré con dificultad. ¿Qué sensación era aquella? La miré, sorprendida.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! –exclamé, con un balbuceo. No dolía y me proporcionaba una sensación maravillosa.

\- Ya lo sé –respondió.

No podía verla con claridad, pero me pareció que sonreía. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía ningún problema, aceleró su movimiento y lo hizo un poco más intenso.

Me apoyé en la pared con los hombros. Lo demás no se podía quedar tranquilo. Me pegué contra ella e intenté seguir su ritmo, acompañarla. No tardé mucho en empezar a gemir. Su presión se hizo más fuerte y luego desplazó su pulgar hasta el vértice de mi sensibilidad; no lo pude aguantar más y grité. Por dentro y por fuera todo resultó ya excesivo. Me mordí la lengua, los labios, todo lo que pude encontrar. Luego se contrajo todo mi cuerpo y mi estómago se endureció como una tabla. No pude más y emití un sonoro y prolongado gemido.

Me sujetó con fuerza al notar que mis rodillas estaban a punto de fallarme y yo me apoyé en ella. No cesaba la tensión en mi estómago; por el contrario, se mantenía gracias a la colaboración de su dedo, que seguía acariciándome por dentro.

"No puedo más…, no puedo…, casi no lo puedo soportar… ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué hace conmigo?".

Noté una nueva oleada, esta vez mucho más intensa. Mis rodillas no me mantenían en pie. Me agarré a sus hombros, gemí y mordí: ella jadeó. Le había hecho daño. Ahora ya sabía lo que era eso del dolor. Pero no pude alegrarme de mi venganza durante mucho tiempo, porque ella no paraba. El siguiente orgasmo fue aún más violento, mis gemidos fueron más ruidosos y mis rodillas se transformaron en un flan, en gelatina, en agua…

No le iba a pedir que se detuviera, eso no había servido de nada la última vez y ahora resultaba magnífico, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir torturándome?

Sus dedos parecían incansables. Asami debía de tener mucha fortaleza, porque me sujetaba con fuerza a pesar de que mis propias piernas hacía tiempo que habían dejado de sostenerme. Y ahora ya no tenía un capricho especial por mirarme a los ojos mientras me corría. Entonces, ¿por qué no paraba?

Su pulgar tocó otra vez mi perla como si quisiera prolongar la excitación que aún sentía, y luego la acarició de nuevo, dentro y fuera; yo exploté con más fuerza aún que la vez anterior.

Respiré con mucha dificultad, jadeé y con un gran esfuerzo me agarré a ella. Los calambres eran tan potentes que alcanzaban todo mi interior, todo mi cuerpo, todo parecía obedecer a mis ganas, o más bien a las suyas, a las de Asami. Gemí una vez más y me colgué de ella como si fuera un trapo mojado, pero todavía tuve que entregarme un par de veces más hasta que se dio por satisfecha.

Y se sintió muy satisfecha cuando, por fin, me dejó en paz.

\- Es fantástico eso de ser tan joven…. –dijo, y esta vez no tuve que mirarla: no podía disimular la satisfacción de su voz.

\- Has estado a punto de matarme –protesté débilmente, antes de poder pensar que no era oportuno contradecirla.

Pero ella parecía tan contenta que la protesta no le afectó.

\- Yo no –dijo-, sino tú misma.

Sonaba muy divertida y muy, muy satisfecha. Una vez más había superado todas las pruebas laborales y todas sus expectativas.

Era mejor que yo hubiera aclarado antes el tema del dinero. ¿Quién podía saber la forma en que valoraba lo que acababa de pasar allí? ¿Un billete? ¿Dos? Yo prefería que no surgiera aquella cuestión. Y me sentí sorprendida por lo que ella había hecho. Apenas había profundizado en mí, sólo por la entrada y yo casi no me había enterado.

Yo me había esperado que, una vez que ya había abierto el camino, quisiera disfrutarlo usándolo tantas veces y tan profundo como pudiera. Pero lo de ahora había sido algo muy distinto. Parecía como si hubiera querido hacer algo para reparar los daños.

Yo también había percibido su excitación. No era yo sola la que había disfrutado. A lo mejor lo había hecho por su propio placer.

Me recuperé poco a poco y me enderecé.

\- Perdona que te haya mordido –dije con timidez-. No quería. Lo siento. Pero es que era tan… fuerte.

\- ¡Hummm! –respondió ella, siempre con aspecto satisfecho. Ahora también me podía dar cuenta-. Me va a salir un moratón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un chupetón. –Estaba contenta-. Pero bueno, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo de pie, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo a la vez que se volvía hacia el dormitorio, pero dejó que yo fuera delante.

Cuando llegué, dudé entre ir a mi camarote o al suyo. No quería entrar en el de ella, porque me traía malos recuerdos, pero los superaría.

Su mano pasó por delante de mí y agarró el picaporte de mi camarote.

\- Entremos aquí –dijo.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Una súbita sensibilidad? Me di la vuelta hacia ella, pero su cara se mostraba inexpresiva e inmóvil. Quizás hubiera sido tan sólo una casualidad el que hubiera preferido aquel camarote en lugar del otro. De todos modos, todo el barco, y ahí iba yo incluida, era suyo.

Al entrar en mi habitación, esperé a que pasara delante de mí para tumbarse en mi cama. Me miró. Yo no sabía lo que esperaba. ¿Me lo iba a decir? Al parecer tenía un concepto muy concreto de lo que deseaba exactamente.

Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas al borde de la cama. Intenté dar una apariencia de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo…. cómo te apetece? –pregunté, mientras trataba de mantener durante otro instante su intensa e indefinida mirada.

\- Ya se te ocurrirá algo –respondió ella.

¿Qué expresión era aquella que tenía en los labios? ¿Ironía? ¿Impaciencia? No fui capaz de identificarla.

Alcé las cejas en plan dubitativo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Ya sabes…

Las comisuras de sus labios se dispararon claramente hacia arriba.

\- No soy tan exigente –dijo, divertida.

¿Ah, no? ¿Significaba eso que lo quería otra vez rápido, violento y profundo, como cuando estábamos en cubierta? ¿O volvía a ser una prueba? Parecía que aquí iba a tener lugar de nuevo un examen. Hubiera preferido tener que hacer ese mismo día la prueba de selectividad. Hubiera sido más sencillo. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Tienes… tiempo? –pregunté con prudencia.

Ella sonrió, sorprendida.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, por lo menos dos semanas.

\- No, quería decir si tú…

"¿Por qué tengo que decir estas cosas con palabras?", pensé.

\- Ah, te refieres… -Rió de nuevo, aunque se sentía un tanto perpleja, como si también tuviera un atisbo de curiosidad-. Te refieres a si estoy demasiado cachando para poder esperar.

Yo nunca hubiera llegado a decirlo de una forma tan directa. Aquella era su especialidad. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a ponerme colorada en su presencia, pero, por algún milagro, parecía que el color rojo se había agotado en mí. No dije nada acerca de que si había captado la parte principal de mi pregunta y que ahora yo esperaba tan sólo una respuesta.

\- ¡Hummm! –exclamó, en un tono afirmativo-. Podré dominarme, no faltaría más.

¡Oh, ya lo creo que podría! De eso yo estaba totalmente convencida.

Ahora ella me miró con curiosidad. Era una mirada que casi nunca había percibido en Asami.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? –preguntó ella.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Ya veremos –respondí, imprecisa. No podía decirlo con seguridad. ¿Acaso era una experta en sexo? Ella me había metido en aquel mundo casi sin aprendizaje, porque eso es lo que yo hacía: aprender. Lo que yo siempre había echado de menos en ella intentaría dárselo ahora: caricias.

¿Las deseaba de verdad? Lo que pretendía durante todo el tiempo era llegar lo antes posible al orgasmo y cuantas más veces mejor. Ella me había apremiado para que lo hiciera con ella y así lo había hecho también conmigo. Pero ahora lo que yo quería era justo lo contrario. Quizá se negara, al darse cuenta de lo que yo quería hacer, y me exigiera una satisfacción rápida.

Me miró a la cara durante unos instantes.

\- De acuerdo –dijo después.

Yo respiré aliviada en mi interior.

\- ¿Podrías… podrías darte la vuelta, por favor, tenderte sobre el estómago? –pregunté con inseguridad. Como nunca le había pedido nada, era algo poco habitual.

En su mirada apareció algo así como la desconfianza y el recelo. Seguro que aquella no era su postura preferida, porque dejaba de tenerlo todo bajo control.

\- No tienes que… -dije yo rápida-. Si no quieres.

\- Bueno, bueno, está bien –respondió ella, tumbándose.

Sin embargo, su mirada seguía expresando desconfianza. Muy despacio, se dio la vuelta. Me miró a los ojos tanto como pudo antes de acabar de tumbarse boca abajo.

Al recordar lo que ella me había hecho cuando yo me tumbé, me pareció normal que sintiera algo de desconfianza. Era lógico que estuviera preocupada. ¿Pero podría devolvérselo? Al contrario de lo que me ocurrió a mí, ya hacía mucho tiempo que ella no era virgen.

Asami estaba allí, tumbada y tensa. Se podía ver con claridad que aquello no le gustaba nada. Nada de nada. Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado? Hubiera podido negarse, ya que era yo la que tenía que seguir sus órdenes y no ellas las mías. En todo caso, aquellos pensamientos no eran necesarios. Yo no iba a hacerle ningún mal. Sólo deseaba acariciarla. Tan suave y durante tanto tiempo como pudiera y ella permitiera.

Comencé a rozar su espalda con lentitud, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo. Y pude reconocer mi éxito: de inmediato se le puso la carne de gallina.

\- Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, verdaderamente perfecto –susurré, admirada, al cabo de un tiempo.

Ella se rió casi son desdén.

\- ¡Me cuesta lo mío! Tengo un gimnasio en el sótano de mi casa y lo uso a diario.

¿Para qué lo hacía? Me pregunté. O, mejor dicho, ¿para quién? ¿Para ella misma? ¿O para las mujeres a las que quería seducir y ante las que deseaba presentar un aspecto impresionante?

\- Pronto dejaré de utilizarlo –murmuró para sí misma, como si no me lo dijera a mí.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Tiene miedo de la edad?", pensé para mis adentros. Pero si era solo unos pocos años mayor que yo. Yo no la entendía. ¿Había conseguido entenderla alguna vez? Era un enigma repleto de preguntas por mi parte, pero las respuestas podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y sobraban dedos.

Mis manos buscaron por sí mismas el camino a través de los maravillosos rastros de una piel que se estremecía y formaba finos relieves. Se relajó y su respiración se tranquilizó, hasta hacerse más regular. A veces suspiraba.

Me incliné hacia delante y soplé un poco de aire sobre su espalda. La besé con calma en los omoplatos, pasé mis labios por su piel y luego avancé por todo su cuerpo. Mis manos acariciaron sus costados para pasar después a sus pechos y poco a poco, al cabo de un período de tiempo muy superior al que nunca hubiera pasado con ella, comenzó a agitarse, intranquila.

La acaricié tanto tiempo como nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Las puntas de los dedos me cosquilleaban y buscaban algo más. Puede que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo. Me desplacé con cuidado sobre su espalda, con timidez, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero no intentó librar se de mí, así que me armé de valor y continué.

Me tumbé sobre ella y coloqué mi mano entre sus piernas para poder acariciarla mientras seguía allí, tumbada, de espaldas. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más inequívocos. Respiraba con fuerza, aunque parecía dominarse, tal y como había prometido. Pero no podría aguantarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Era maravilloso. Era la primera vez que todo mi cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre el suyo mientras se corría, mientras se movía, se retorcía e intentaba empujar hacia arriba con su trasero, aunque no lo conseguía, porque yo estaba tumbada encima y la aprisionaba contra el colchón.

Ella jadeaba y gemía. Intentaba conseguir más sitio y tomar más aire, pero todo era en vano. Yo la agarraba con fuerza y lo único que ella podía hacer era o bien abandonarse en aquella posición y permitir que yo la controlara o bien dejarlo.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba ninguna de las dos alternativas.

Bien, existía una tercera: podía haberme ordenado que yo hiciera otra cosa. Pero no parecía querer hacerlo y, de hecho, no lo hizo.

En un momento determinado noté cómo se debatía y se arrimaba a mí, engarfiaba los dedos en mi almohada y gemía muy hondo. Su trasero se alzó una vez más; luego se detuvo.

Era maravilloso estar tumbada encima de ella, notarla, percibir su excitación, ahora decreciente, su respiración dificultosa y el sudor en su piel. La besé en los lóbulos de las orejas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? –pregunté, con un susurro-. ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?

\- No –respondió-. Así no.

Su voz sonaba casi indiferente. De nuevo se mostraba tranquila y fría, como siempre. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? No lo parecía.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? –pregunté, con una voz a la que procuré dar un tono de negocios.

Me sentí decepcionada. ¿Ni siquiera un mínimo reconocimiento? Por fin ella había dejado que se me ocurriera algo y yo pensaba que, teniendo en cuenta mi falta de experiencia, lo había hecho muy bien. Estaba claro que ella esperaba mucho más. Quizá no hubiera sido nada especial, un aprobado justito. Tragué saliva.

\- Quítate de encima de mí –dijo en un tono brusco.

Aquello no había sonado bien. Puede que no le apeteciera nada si no era ella la que estaba encima o si no había ordenado expresamente lo contrario. Además, yo casi la había obligado a que no me comprara con dinero y su reconocimiento siempre tenía algo que ver con el pago. Por tanto, ¿qué es lo que yo esperaba? Nada de dinero suponía que no iba a obtener ningún reconocimiento. Eso era todo. Me separé de ella y me puse en pie.

Asami estaba furiosa y yo no quería que lo estuviera. Despacio y con todo cuidado pasé la mano por sus cejas, que estaban un tanto alzadas. Ella asió mi muñeca con fuerza.

\- No –dijo, aunque no sonó muy airado.

\- Yo sólo quería acariciarte –dije en voz baja-. No te he hecho nada.

Pero la expresión de su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Yo sí le había hecho algo que ella no quería. Algo que yo no sabía con certeza lo que era.

Bajó de nuevo su mano y dejó de sujetar la mía, pero me mantuvo alejada para que no pudiera rozarla.

\- ¿No ha sido bonito mientras te he acariciado? –le pregunté, en voz muy baja.

Respondió con un largo silencio.

\- Sí –contestó luego, como de mala gana.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo más veces –me atreví a decir. Ojalá no le pareciera demasiado osada-. ¿Estás… estás de acuerdo?

¿Formaría parte aquello del apartado "sexo" y estaría incluido, por tanto, en nuestro acuerdo, o para ella era una cosa distinta, algo con lo que podría quedar en "deuda" conmigo y eso no lo quería? Seguro que en tal caso se negaría.

Tampoco contestó.

Aquello no tenía muy buen aspecto…

Pero, de repente y para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

\- Si no te limitas sólo a eso… -contestó con sosiego.

Yo reí, aliviada y feliz al vez que parecíamos estar de acuerdo en algo.

\- No –respondí con una sonrisa-, no tenía previsto sólo eso.

Yo seguí acariciándole las cejas; luego bajé la mano y rocé su cara.

Ella cerró los ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil.

"Te quiero, Asami", dije en mi interior; claro está que no lo hice en voz alta.

En aquel momento parecía muy feliz, pero podía cambiar de humor en el instante siguiente.

Me incliné hacia ella y la besé con ternura.

\- Asami… -susurré.

Ella se separó de mis labios con la misma suavidad con que yo la había besado.

\- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy –dijo.

Sonó bajo y no muy imperativo, pero la solté y dejé el paso libre para que pudiera salir de mi camarote.

La miré. Lamenté no poder tenerla mucho tiempo a mi lado, porque estaba segura de que ella no querría. Me tumbé en la cama y aspiré el olor que ella había dejado impregnado allí. Su aroma, su risa y su presencia, todo me hacía feliz. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así?

Aunque, en realidad, no quería dormirme, al cabo de un rato me venció el sueño.


	12. CONOCIENDOLA

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICOS DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA SE QUE ALGUNOS AUN ESPERAN ALGUNA ACTUALIZACIÓN PUES AQUÍ ESTA, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

 **CAPITULO 12**

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero, cuando me desperté, Asami entró por la puerta de mi camarote y me miró. ¿No había dicho eso de "ha sido suficiente por hoy"? Parecía habérselo pensado dos veces. Me volví sin articular palabra y le hice sitio en la cama.

Ella permaneció sin decir nada durante unos segundos y me miró con una expresión extraña. Luego se animó y dijo:

\- No. Quiero otra cosa. Me gustaría invitarte a dar un paseo.

¿Un paseo? ¿Por encima del agua? La miré un tanto desconcertada.

Ella sonrió.

\- Has dormido como un bebé –dijo-. No te has dado cuenta de que llevamos un rato navegando.

Me levanté y miré por el ojo de buey. Era cierto.

\- No, ni me había dado cuenta –dije, sorprendida-. He debido dormir profundamente.

\- Es el curso de buceo –repuso ella-. Cansa mucho.

¡Estaba como una cabra! ¡El curso de buceo! Bueno, si así lo creía, no era yo quién para contradecirla.

\- Sí, es el curso de buceo –confirmé.

Nos dirigíamos a una isla más apartada, más pequeña que las otras que conocíamos. Ya de lejos parecía que allí no había nadie y, al acercarnos con la barca, aquella impresión se consolidó aún más. Parecía estar totalmente desierta. Llegamos a una pequeña pasarela, muy vieja.

Asami se adentró en la isla y me miró. Todo tenía un aspecto salvaje y como encantado. La isla estaba cubierta de vegetación, como el castillo del cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Y, sin embargo, o quizá por eso, tenía un encanto propio, un atractivo mágico, como el de una mujer bellísima a la que no se pudiera poner el menor reparo.

No abrimos paso hacia el interior de la isla a través de una senda cubierta de maleza, pero todavía reconocible.

De súbito, oculta entre arbustos y árboles, apareció una casa, cuya fachada, que ahora tenía una tonalidad gris, había sido blanca en su momento. Delante había un jardín, que en su época debió de estar bien cuidado: tenía estatuas blancas que representaban a personas desnudas colocadas sobre pedestales; eran figuras masculinas y femeninas, pero sobre todo masculinas. Además, había una fuente muy bella.

Tuve que sonreís. ¡Aquellos griegos de la Antigüedad…! Había oído hablar de eso en el colegio. Entre ellos no predominaba el amor heterosexual, que sólo era visto como una mal necesario. Sin embargo, el verdadero amor, el que merecía ese nombre, se asociaba a los sentimientos homosexuales, entre hombres.

Las mujeres no significaban mucho. El mayor ideal estético era el bello cuerpo de un joven, que, tal y como lo apreciaban los hombres, debía estar totalmente desnudo. Eso se podía observar muy bien en el jardín, hoy cubierto de malea, pero que un día debió de ser una obra maestra. Había estatuas de desnudos masculinos una al lado de la otra, aunque a veces, casi como si al principio se hubieran olvidado de ellas y luego no se encontraran motivos para hacerlo, se agregaban un par de figuras de mujeres, que debían de ser representaciones de diosas; sus cuerpos estaban parcialmente cubiertos con telas y vestiduras ondulantes hechas de piedra. De hecho, no había mucha tela, porque allí siempre hacia calor.

Reconocí, o pensé que reconocería, a Afrodita. Era la más hermosa. Luego estaba Artemisa, a la que los romanos llamaron Diana, con su arco de diosa cazadora, y más allá se situaba una Atenea algo espiritualizada. Pero sólo eran unos añadidos complementarios a los bellos jóvenes de nombre y origen desconocido. También había hermosas figuras de dioses, como Apolo, uno de los muchos hijos de Zeus, y el hermano gemelo de Artemisa, con una lira en el brazo para distinguirse del arco de su hermana. También estaba Adonis, que no fue un dios, pero que se convirtió en el amante de Afrodita, y Hermes, el pícaro mensajero de los dioses.

Aquí parecía estar reunido todo: todo lo que era joven, bello y excitante. El mármol blanco no había perdido nada de su esplendor.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Cuando Asami me habló, yo casi desperté de un sueño, como su me hubiera sumergido en el tiempo igual que lo había hecho en el mar, como si la Antigua Grecia aún existiera y yo estuviera de visita.

Me volví y miré a Asami, que sonreía, como si fuera ahora una de aquellas figuras, una diosa de mármol, como si un escultor hubiera conseguido plasmar en ella la imagen perfecta de una mujer. Ella lo era por su propia naturaleza.

\- Sí, es impresionante –dije-. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es… es una isla –titubeó Asami.

\- Mira, si no me lo llegas a decir… -bromeé-. No me hubiera dado ni cuenta.

Ella también sonrió.

\- Es fascinante –continué-. ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

\- Un loco egocéntrico –respondió-. Quería volver a crear la Antigua Grecia, pero no duró mucho. Pronto perdió las ganas y comenzó otro proyecto. Ahora todo está hecho polvo.

\- ¿Y se puede recorrer la isla sin problemas? –pregunté-. ¿No hay visitas guiadas o algo así?

\- No, no hay nadie –respondió-. Los turistas no llegan hasta aquí. Pueden llegar a pasar meses o años sin que se vea a una sola persona. Una vez me quedé tres días aquí, pero la casa está muy mal y no se puede vivir en ella.

\- Bueno, con este tiempo no hace falta casa –dije.

\- No, porque se puede dormir fuera. O también en el barco.

Miré una vez más a mi alrededor.

\- Esto es para personas amantes de la soledad –dije-. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

\- Así, sin más. Navegaba con el barco por esta zona sin seguir un rumbo determinado y me encontré con la isla delante. Fue como una sorpresa. Es tan pequeña que no viene señalizada en la mayoría de los mapas; tampoco en los míos. Yo pensaba que aquí sólo habría agua.

\- Maravilloso –repuse-. Se podría pensar en una propiedad privada. –Me reí.

Asami dio un par de pasos hacia la edificación y luego se volvió.

\- Lo es –dijo, mientras continuaba su marcha.

Yo la seguí, algo turbada. Cuando la alcancé, casi estábamos en la casa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté-. ¿Qué esta isla es de alguien? ¿De quién?

Ella continuó su marcha.

\- Mía –dijo sin mirarme.

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y ella que decía que no había cumplido sus sueños? ¿Mi casa, mi barco, mi isla? Era peor que en un anuncia publicitario que ella misma hubiera escrito basado en su propia experiencia.

Me detuve un momento. No me lo podía creer. Al volver a mirarla, Asami había desaparecido en el interior de la casa.

Yo la seguí y entré en el vestíbulo. Era muy grande y casi estaba reducido a escombros. Recordaba un templo griego. Las piedras estaban allí, pero no es su emplazamiento correcto. A la izquierda y derecha había figuras como las del jardín.

\- ¿Asami? –grité, al no poder verla.

\- Aquí –dijo ella desde lo alto.

Alcé los ojos y vi que estaba en la barandilla de arriba, en lo que aún quedaba de ella.

\- ¡Asami! –grité, asustada-.¡Ten cuidado!

Ella rió.

\- Yo la conozco. Sube sin miedo.

Yo miré con algo de escepticismo a la torcida escalera de piedra que llevaba hacia arriba.

\- Tienes que ir por la izquierda –recomendó Asami- y no te pasará nada.

Seguí su consejo y subí por la escalera hasta llegar a su lado. Pero aquello no me ofrecía mucha seguridad.

\- No ha quedado mucho –dijo Asami-. Sólo una habitación en condiciones para poder quedarse en ella.

Me llevó allí, a pesar de que el cristal de la ventana había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. La habitación tenía unas grandiosas vistas sobre el mar.

\- ¿No es maravilloso? –preguntó en voz baja.

Desde el mar no llegaba una ligera brisa, que hacía algo más soportable el sofocante calor exterior.

\- Sí, maravilloso –dije-. Es lo mismo que en un cuento de hadas. –Me volví hacia ella-. ¿Para qué te has comprado la isla? ¿Quieres construir un hotel aquí? –Si había invertido su dinero es que allí había negocio. No me pude imaginar otra cosa.

\- No. –Se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera-. Pensé que podría vivir aquí, pero, como no tengo mucho tiempo, si vengo duermo en el barco y no necesito la casa.

¡Menuda elección! ¡O duermo en mi yate privado o en mi isla privada! No era un milagro si pensaba que podía comprarlo todo. No sabía que hubiera otra forma de vivir.

\- Me alegro por ti –dije, algo disgustada.

Yo no conseguiría jamás lo que ella tenía. Pero, aun cuando me atraía el dinero, nunca llegaría a ser como ella: carente de sentimientos y centrada en una sola cosa.

¿Para qué me había traído aquí? Miré a mí alrededor. No vi ninguna cama, aunque eso no era un obstáculo. A lo mejor le gustaba el sexo en lugares extraños y bajo condiciones difíciles. Seguro que no me había enseñado la isla sin un motivo…

Asami seguía asomada a la ventana y yo no veía su cara. ¿Estaría pensando en la mejor forma de tumbarme? Aquella sería mi cruz. Me había llevado tan lejos que a mí sólo se me ocurría pensar, con seguridad, en una cosa. Su presencia significaba que yo estaba "de servicio" y que debía mantenerme siempre dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos. Incluso en un sitio tan maravilloso e idílico como aquél. Justo en aquel sitio, que hubiera resultado el más adecuado para un poco de romanticismo. Pero yo ya me había dado cuenta de que ella no era del tipo romántico. Sólo quedaba una cosa…

Mis sentimientos fueron en contra de la idea de considerar todo aquello como un negocio, tal y como yo había imaginado en un principio. Cuando más tiempo se quedara en la ventana sin moverse, más se despertaría en mí el amor hacia ella, amor que Asami no deseaba. Me hubiera gustado tomarla entre mis brazos, mantenernos así y sólo mirar al mar.

Quizá me dejara hacerlo. Hoy mismo me había permitido hacer cosas que hubiera prohibido en otras circunstancias. Me acerqué a ella y la besé la oreja.

Se sobresaltó, pero no se movió. Me atreví a pasar el brazo a su alrededor y la atraje un poco hacia mí. No me rechazó; se mantuvo allí. Transcurrido un cierto tiempo, pude percibir que cedía la tensión de su cuerpo y que se relajaba en mis brazos; se recostó contra mí.

Era como el primer día, cuando estábamos de pie en la escalerilla del yate y nos íbamos.

Me incliné hacia delante y la besé en el cuello. Noté el temblor de la piel bajo mis labios. Con toda la calma, procedí a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, desde el estómago hasta los muslos y vuelta atrás; luego sus pechos. Sentía ganas de ella, tan sólo ganas, como me había ocurrido aquella mañana. Si aquello no se agotaba, sería como si no existiera el "acuerdo": sencillamente, seríamos como una pareja, una pareja en una isla romántica del mar Egeo, acariciadas por el cálido aire del Mediterráneo.

Al llegar a sus pechos, ella se estremeció de nuevo, pero luego se puso tensa.

\- No –dijo-. Aquí no.

Yo me sentí un poco decepcionada. Me lo había demostrado una vez más. No podía tenerla ni cuando, ni donde ni como yo quisiera. Era ella quien lo estipulaba, porque era la que pagaba. Si ella me deseaba, yo debía obedecer, pero no había oportunidad de que ocurriera a la inversa.

\- Pensaba que estábamos en la única habitación en condiciones –dije, cuando pude volver a hablar-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

\- No –repitió-. No en esta isla. –Se soltó de mí y se alejó.

¿No en esta isla? ¿No quería que tuviéramos sexo allí, a pesar de lo importante que solía ser para Asami? ¿Qué era tan terrible? Era una isla maravillosa, estaba situada en un enclave idílico, solitaria, con las mejores condiciones para sus ruidosos desahogos amorosas. Allí podría gritar tan alto como quisiera, porque nadie la oiría.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer yo? Todo lo que quisiera, mientras lo pagara. Y si ella no quería, yo estaba obligada a aceptarlo.

\- Entonces nada –dije, lanzando un suspiro-. Es una pena.

\- ¿Pena? –Me miró-. ¿Piensas que es una pena?

\- Sí –dije-. Me gustaba aquí. Es muy… agradable. –Hubiera querido decir romántico, pero eso podía desencadenar un ataque de ira por su parte.

Quizás si hubiera tenido que decir "romántico", porque la palabra "agradable" no parecía de su gusto.

\- Seguro que toda esa gente a la que traes aquí piensa que esto es muy agradable –dije, defendiéndome. Yo pensaba que aquella isla le hubiera gustado a cualquiera y estaba segura de no ser la primera persona que lo decía.

Se volvió y se digirió a la puerta, más bien a lo que quedaba de ella.

Por un momento me quedé consternada, pero luego se me ocurrió que podía ser dueña de la isla desde hacía poco tiempo. Quizá yo era la primera persona que había llevado en su yate después de comprarla. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Fui detrás de ella. Podía estar dispuesta a dejarme sola en la isla, sin barca. Todo porque yo parecía haberla hecho enfadar, aunque ignoraba cómo.

Regresamos al yate en silencio y ella puso en marcha el motor. Fuimos a una isla muy grande. No pude retener su nombre porque ya eran demasiadas islas. Comimos en un restaurante de la playa. Era como si quisiera enseñarme que el romanticismo y la soledad no significaban nada para ella. Pensaba que aquella enseñanza era importante.

\- Podemos ir de compras –dijo, después de una comida que fue buena, aunque no tanto como la suya-. Me gustaría comprar algo para ti. Un regalo.

¡Ah, sí, un regalo! ¡No me había "remunerado" por lo de aquella tarde! Como yo no parecía aceptar dinero, pero si regalos…

\- ¿Te parece que podría comprar algo para mi madre? –pregunté.

Me miró, perpleja.

\- ¿Para tu madre?

\- Si. Hace tiempo que quiere una lámpara nueva, pero no tenemos bastante dinero.

\- ¿No tenéis dinero para una lámpara? –Aquello era una cosa muy extraña para ella.

\- Paga mis estudios y no gana mucho –dije yo. Me quedaba muy claro que Asami no podía imaginar el rendimiento que sacaba mi madre a cada moneda.

\- No lo sabía –me interrumpió, irritada-. Claro que sí –insinuó-. Por supuesto que puedes comprar algo para tu madre.

Aquello me tranquilizó un poco y, mientras hacíamos las compras, intenté olvidar la forma en que había ganado aquella lámpara para mi madre. Durante un rato resultó muy bonito eso de ir de tiendas junto a Asami, en busca de una lámpara que fuera adecuada. Encontramos una de muy buen gusto. Seguro que a mi madre le encantaría. Asami acordó con el propietario que, para no tener que cargar con ella, nos la entregara al día siguiente en el barco. Era grande y pesada.

Al regresar al yate Asami se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó apoyada en la borda. Miraba al mar y parecía no querer darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

"Tendríamos que haber acordado un horario de trabajo", pensé con sarcasmo. No sabía si podía retirarme o si quería algo más de mí.

Tuve que preguntárselo.

\- ¿Asami? –dije, con un carraspeo.

Ella se volvió un instante y me miró, casi sorprendida.

\- ¿Me necesitas para algo?

La expresión de su rostro no cambió y parecía sorprenderse ante mi pregunta.

\- No –dijo después-. Puedes irte a la cama con toda tranquilidad. –Luego se volvió otra vez hacia el mar, bebió de su vaso y pareció olvidarse de mi presencia.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicadas las mujeres? Antes de conocerla, me la había imaginado de una forma tan distinta. Suspiré y me fui a mi camarote.

Tras aquel acontecimiento, que de alguna forma me había hecho sentir insegura, el comportamiento de Asami se normalizó. En el barco, todos los días nos íbamos juntas a la cama, incluso varias veces al día. Ella parecía insaciable. Cuando nos bañábamos, cuando saltábamos al agua, nunca estaba segura, por más que ella sólo quisiera nadar. Se comportaba como si yo le perteneciera y careciera de voluntad propia.

Y yo no tenía aquella voluntad propia porque disfrutaba de lo que hacía conmigo y luego lo ansiaba y echaba de menos tan pronto como había pasado.

Yo la amaba. Quería que estuviera siempre a mi lado. Deseaba tocarla, escuchar su risa, sus excitantes sonidos mientras se corría o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Mirar sus ojos, cuyo brillo delataba su excitación, y a veces simplemente limitarme a observarla mientras caminaba por cubierta, alta y elegante como era ella. Aquello daba sentido a mi vida.

Casi no me podía imaginar estar sin ella. Día y noche junto a ella: era la realización de un sueño mucho antes de haberlo podido soñar; un sueño que aparecía en mis noches antes de haber ocurrido.

Su sola presencia ya me hacía feliz y era maravilloso poder mirar su rostro, observar su belleza natural y preguntarme cómo podía suponer que era demasiado mayor para mí.

Sólo había unas gotas de melancolía en todo aquel asunto y era que ella no me amaba. Nunca me lo decía; no era necesario, porque de lo contrario mentiría.

En cambio, en mi caso, cuando más estaba con ella, más sentía que la amaba, y en mi interior se abría paso el gran problema de que aquel sentimiento era sólo mío.

Para ella parecía estar muy claro que lo que allí ocurría sólo era una transacción económica. Ella me pagaba para que me mostrara amable, para que pasara el tiempo con ella y para que nos acostáramos.

Y no se daba cuenta de que yo actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía a causa de unos motivos muy distintos a los que ella me imponía. Que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sin necesidad de recibir dinero, con toda mi voluntad.

Pero me obligaba a aceptar regalos y no podía oponerme. De lo contrario, se ofendía, se enfadaba y se ponía de mal humor. Parecía que sentía la necesidad interior de darme lo máximo posible, pero en el sentido más material de la palabra.

Escatimaba sus sentimientos hacía mí, por lo que, en realidad, no era tan generosa como pretendía hacer ver.

"¿Cómo irán las cosas cuando volvamos a casa?", me pregunté.

Las vacaciones tocaban a su fin y yo me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con ella que no sabía lo que pasaría una vez acabado el viaje.

Renuncié a preguntárselo de nuevo, a pesar de que era posible que ella, entre tanto, si hubiera hecho planes para el futuro. La primera vez que indagué sobre el tema, no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? ¿Porque se había acostumbrado a mí tanto como yo a ella? Parecía poco probable. Todo respecto a ella era un misterio.


	13. Sábados

**hola !. En esta ocasión se que muchas personas me querrán asesinar jaja por dejarles un cap así como será este pero recuerden siempre y puede haber recompensa jaja. Gracias a todos ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

\- ¿Podríamos dedicarnos a hacer una excursión de despedida –dijo un día, mientras comíamos-. Regresamos pasado mañana. ¿Quieres ver algo del Egeo? ¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio? Podemos planearlo.

Yo la miré. Era uno de esos días en los que era amable o pretendía serlo. Ya había habido otros como aquel. Se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Vamos a Lesbos?

\- ¿Lesbos? –dijo, divertida-. No, yo no voy a Lesbos. Esa isla tiene una forma indecente –dijo riendo.

\- ¿Una forma indecente? –repliqué, perpleja. No lo entendía.

\- Sí, mira aquí –dijo y me señaló el mapa-. ¿Ves? –Me miró con cara picara.

\- Ya veo –respondí, algo turbada. Tenía razón. Su forma recordaba algo la ilustración anatómica de una vagina.

\- Me he preguntado en varias ocasiones si ésa fue la razón que movió a Kioshi a elegirla como su lugar de residencia –divagó Asami en voz alta.

\- Eso de que te moleste la forma… -mencioné, sin pensarlo.

Ella alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Crees que estoy tan obsesionada por el seño? –Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron con una expresión de indulgente regocijo.

\- Bueno…, sí –me atreví a decir-. Nosotras… nosotras lo hemos hecho aquí todos los días. Y varias veces. Eso es… -Me interrumpí porque lo encontraba muy embarazoso y no me sentaba bien hablar de ese tema.

\- ¿Tan sólo porque yo quería? –preguntó ella, en un tono reservado.

Nunca lo habíamos hablado de una forma tan directa, porque, quizá ni se le había ocurrido. Pero tenía que ser así porque era ella la que había propuesto el acuerdo. Y seguro que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido algo, aunque sólo fuera un poco, de interés. Al parecer, tenía gran necesidad de aquello.

\- N…No –dije, titubeante-. No sólo porque tú quisieras.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué complicado resulta formularlo así!, pensé.

\- Pues todo arreglado –dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que era para ella hacer que todo estuviera arreglado. Uno podría pensar que tenía un gen especial. No quería ocuparse de los detalles problemáticos, ni siquiera admitía la insinuación de que hubiera un problema. Lo rechazaba a base de decir que todo estaba arreglado.

\- Entonces no vamos –añadí yo.

\- No –respondió-. No merece la pena. Lesbos es una isla pedregosa y no tiene ningún atractivo. Hay otros lugares mucho más bellos. Te voy a enseñar unos cuantos.

En realidad, yo ya había visto suficientes islas, porque el Egeo está repleto de ellas. Había sido suficiente para mí y hubiera preferido que nos quedáramos en el barco. Pero parecía querer hacer una excursión de despedida antes de volar de regreso a casa.

\- Está bien –dije yo-. Tú eres la que mejor conoce la zona.

\- Claro –repuso, y me miró.

Su mirada me señaló que ahora estaba dispuesta para la sobremesa.

Fuimos abajo, al camarote. Era casi como un ritual entre nosotras.

Al deslizarse junto a mí, quise expresarle mis sentimientos.

\- Te quiero –susurré sin pensarlo. Me sentía muy cerca de ella.

Cuando nos acostábamos juntas siempre era todo muy hermoso, exceptuando una sola vez; yo lo percibía así y en ocasiones pensaba que podía leer lo mismos en sus ojos, pero siempre era un breve instante del que yo apenas podía disfrutar. Al instante siguiente volvía a construir un muro ante sus ojos, echaba una cortina, levantaba una máscara que se cerraba para mí.

Como ahora.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó, mordaz.

\- Yo… Perdona. –Bajé la cabeza-. No quería decir… Es sólo que… ha sido todo tan bonito.

\- Eso no es motivo para mentir –dijo y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Mentir? –Me quedé boquiabierta-. Pero si no miento.

Ella me recorrió con la mirada.

\- Ah, ¿entonces es la verdad? –Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

\- Sí, por supuesto –respondí-. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma? ¿Por qué iba a decirte algo que no fuera cierto?

\- Quizá sea porque tu madre necesita otra lámpara –dijo.

\- ¡Asami! –Ahora fui yo la que se levantó-. Sabes que sólo he aceptado los regalos porque tú lo has querido así. Nunca te los he pedido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Has venido aquí sin ningún compromiso y te lo habrías pagado todo tú? –No hubiera podido hacerlo, Asami, y tú lo sabes –contesté.

\- Bien –dijo y me miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Cuánto quieres cobrar por cada Te amo? ¿Esto? –Sacó un billete de un cajón y me lo lanzó.- Ése es el primer pago.

Cogí el billete y lo rompí ante sus narices.

\- Gracias –dije-, pero no lo necesito. Te amo sin cobrar nada por hacerlo.

Sentía frío y su nuevo desplante casi me hizo tiritar, pero me contuve. Debía de haber una forma de quitarle aquella costumbre, pero yo no sabía si tendría el vigor suficiente como para aplicarla. Sus constantes ofensas me agotaban, no en lo físico, pero sí en mi interior. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantarlo.

Ella se volvió.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres saber la verdad? –le pregunté-. ¿Por qué te niegas a ser amada? ¿Acaso no quieres serlo? –Yo no podía entender que recara lo que cualquier persona deseaba.

Ella se irguió.

\- No, no quiero –dijo, con cara impasible-. No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir. Nunca más. ¿Me has entendido? –Sus ojos centelleaban.

Yo me sentí totalmente exhausta. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para llevarle la contraria; desde luego, ahora ya no podía más. No sólo porque actuara así, como si yo lo hiciera todo por dinero, sino porque, además, también me echaba en cara que yo simulaba mi amor hacia ella.

\- Está bien, Asami –dije en voz baja.

Durante los dos últimos días no volvimos a hablar del tema. Dimos paseos, me enseñó sitios maravillosos y nos acostamos juntas; luego yo me mordía la lengua para no decir nada que pudiera provocar su ira.

En el vuelo de vuelta volví a mirar hacia abajo, al azul Mediterráneo, y ahora me pareció distinto a como lo había visto en el viaje de ida. Aquellas tres semanas me habían cambiado mucho.

Yo no era la misma persona que había ido allí con Asami. Y ella no era del todo inocente en ese cambio.

Pero yo no podía alterar nada. Ni siquiera lo de seguir amándola, aún cuando no debería decirlo.

\- Necesito dos o tres días para echarle un vistazo a todo. Sé cómo van las cosas y estoy segura de que en la agencia ya habrá muchos asuntos acumulados –dijo Asami de repente-. Le pediré a Kuvira que reserve una mesa para el miércoles. ¿Prefieres algún restaurante en particular?

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?", pensé, mientras mi mirada se desplazaba desde la ventanilla hasta su rostro.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté, perpleja.

\- Nada, que si quieres comer en un restaurante griego o, después de estas tres semanas, has acabado de ellos hasta las narices. Tenemos que decidirnos por algún restaurante.

¿Decidir? Ella era la que siempre lo hacía y no solía preguntarme. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que, al parecer, ya había decidido lo que iba a ocurrir entre nosotras dos después de aquellas tres semanas. Eso era nuevo para mí. ¿Lo acababa de decidir o le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo? Por lo menos no había hecho ninguna mención sobre el tema. ¿Qué me quería decir?

\- No tengo nada en contra de los griegos –repliqué-, aunque cualquier otro también me parecerá bien.

\- De acuerdo –dijo-. Entonces iremos a un griego.

\- Por aquello de la costumbre. Es lo que se hace cuando se acaba de llegar de Grecia. La próxima vez ya nos buscaremos otro.

"¿La próxima vez? ¿La próxima vez", repetí para mis adentros como si fuera un eco, pues mi cabeza reaccionaba antes que mi voz.

\- Bueno, yo había pensado que una o dos veces por semana –añadió Asami-. Seguro que podré y… -me miró-… espero que tú también.

"¿Vamos a hacerlo una o dos veces a la semana?", me pregunté.

\- Ah, sí –dije, ya en voz alta-. Seguro que puedo. Si no se me hace muy tarde. Por las mañanas debo ir a clase y con los exámenes tan cerca me lo tengo que tomar muy en serio.

\- Sí, debes hacerlo –asintió, con expresión satisfecha-. Tienes que ir a clase. Casi lo había olvidado.

\- Sólo podré quedarme más tiempo los sábados por la noche –dije de un modo automático-. Los demás días me acostaré a las diez.

\- Entonces pongamos la noche del sábado como fecha fija –propuso-. A mí me va muy bien. –Ya esperaba que sacara su agenda para anotar la cita, pero no lo hizo. Parecía que podía acordarse-. Pues así lo haremos –añadió-. Kuvira tendrá que hacer la reserva de la mesa para el sábado en lugar de para el miércoles. Te llamará para decirte la hora y el lugar, y nos encontraremos allí.

¿Hacía siempre eso con sus… novias? Parecía actuar con mucha confianza.

\- Ah… , sí… Está bien –tartamudeé.

En todo caso, volvería a verla, cosa que me había preocupado mucho en los últimos días. Pero ahora ya todo estaba definido. Nos veríamos una vez a la semana, los sábados, iríamos a cenar y nos acostaríamos. Eso último era lo que estaba más claro.

Casi me reí. Como un buen matrimonio de cierta edad.

Siempre los sábados.

Mi madre agradeció mucho la lámpara cuando se la entregaron al día siguiente. Asami se había ocupado de eso, igual que se ocupaba de todo lo demás.

\- Mi gratificación –le dije-. Ya te lo comenté. -Y no me puse nada colorada porque, en realidad, decía la verdad.

\- Me parece maravillosa –dijo, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la lámpara, admirándola-. Esto ha debido de costar muy caro.

\- En Grecia todo es más barato –Me sentí incómoda-. Tampoco ha sido tan cara.

\- Es que, si no, no te lo hubieses podido permitir –repuso mi madre, más calmada.

"Si supieras todo lo que me puedo permitir", pensé con amargura.

En el fondo de la maleta había escondido el dinero que me había dado Asami y que no había aceptado que le devolviera. Lo guardaría en algún sitio para que mi madre no lo pudiera ver, pues le extrañaría que yo tuviera tal cantidad. Con el paso del tiempo, le compraría cosas o se lo iría dando poco a poco para los gastos de casa, pero no se lo podía plantar de una sola vez en la mano porque desconfiaría.

Un par de días después, Asami se encargó de desbaratar mi bonito concepto de lo que era el ocultar y el esconder. Sonó el timbre de la puerta cuando yo estaba sola en casa, después de comer. Mi madre llegaría más tarde del trabajo.

Un hombre de amable sonrisa estaba ante la puerta. Un vendedor, pensé yo. Vienen bastante por aquí.

\- No compramos nada –dije, de forma automática.

Él sonrió.

\- De todos modos debe firmar, la compra ya está hecha.

Me quedé boquiabierta y lo miré.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Venga conmigo a la puerta, por favor, y se lo enseñaré –me dijo, y siguió con su sonrisa.

Cogí las llaves de casa y lo seguí.

Delante de la casa había un pequeño coche deportivo.

\- Firme aquí. –Me puso debajo de la nariz una tablilla con papeles sujetos por una pinza.

Yo estaba tan alucinada que firmé sin mirar. Es una de mis especialidades.

Me dio unas llaves y luego me plantó un papel en la mano.

\- Que lo disfrute –dijo, sonrió y se marchó.

Yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, durante más de cinco minutos. ¡Aquello no podía ser! ¿No me había declarado totalmente en contra de una cosa así? ¿Acaso mi opinión no le interesaba a Asami? Yo no le había dicho el coche que quería, así que se había limitado a comprar uno, uno que seguro yo no habría escogido. Yo habría pensado en algo así como un coche japonés de segunda mano, pero éste era… increíble.

Me acerqué despacio al coche y toqué su suave carrocería lacada. Rojo. Un coche de ensueño. Lo había visto anunciado algunas veces y pensaba que sería fantástico poder tener dinero para comprarlo.

Parecía como si Asami lo hubiera sabido sin que nunca hubiéramos hablado del tema.

Me senté en su interior y miré el cuadro de mandos. Se habían ceñido al diseño antiguo, como en los viajes coches ingleses. Busqué la llave de contacto y lo puse en marcha. El sonido era ensordecedor y enseguida lo volví a apagar.

Pero no podía dejar el coche allí aparcado. Mi madre…

Lo arranqué de nuevo y esta vez no permití que su deportivo sonido me detuviera. Conduje a lo largo de un par de calles. Mejor sería decir que eso es lo que pretendía hacer, porque, cuando el coche se puso en marcha y enfilé la calle principal, ya no pude detenerme. Le di gas y luego quise frenar de nuevo. El coche salió disparado hacia delante como si dispusiera de cohetes. No podía conducir tan rápido por la ciudad, así que me dirigí hacia la autopista.

El tiempo pasó en un vuelo y me llevé un buen susto cuando miré el reloj de diseño que estaba instalado en el salpicadero. ¡Mi madre no tardaría en llegar a casa! Tenía que dejar el coche en algún sitio.

No es que mi madre esperara que yo estuviera en casa a su llegada, pero si, por algún motivo, me veía bajar de aquel deportivo seguro que se iba a quedar de piedra.

Regresé y aparqué el coche donde tenía pensado. Luego me fui a pie hasta nuestro piso. Mi madre no había llegado todavía a casa y, si estaba haciendo horas extraordinarias, yo dispondría de un poco más de tiempo.

Llamé a Asami.

\- ¿Te ha gustado, Clarke? –preguntó cómo saludo antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Yo no podía verla, pero me pareció que se reía.

\- Es… es la bomba –dije-, pero esto no puede ser, Asami. ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mi madre?

\- Sí, claro, tu madre –respondió. Al parecer no había pensado en eso-. ¿No puedes limitarte a contarle la verdad…, es decir, que es un regalo mío? –preguntó.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? –repliqué yo, mordaz-. ¿Has pensado en eso?

\- No, si te digo la verdad, no –repuso-. El coche me sonrió cuando llegué al concesionario y no pude remediarlo.

\- ¿Qué te sonrió? –Que Asami se entendiera con los coches era algo nuevo para mí.

\- Se parece a ti –dijo-. Enseguida me dio la sensación de que estabais hechos el uno para la otra.

\- Oh, claro, encajamos muy bien –dije, con los dientes apretados-. Si me pudiera pagar un garaje y el seguro y los impuestos y la gasolina…

\- Eso está todo arreglado –replicó-. Aquí tienes garaje y todo lo demás está pagado por adelantado. Hay cheques de gasolina en la guantera; al menos es lo que me dijo el vendedor. Seguro que también está todo lo demás.

Yo no lo había mirado.

\- Y en cuanto al garaje –continuó, en todo indiferente-, entérate si hay uno cerca de tu casa. Yo me hago cargo; mándame la cuenta.

¡Ah, sí! La cuenta. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ahora ya no podía convencerla para devolver el coche. Y si se enfadaba conmigo, yo no tendría nada que hacer. Tenía que aceptarlo hasta ver si se me ocurría alguna otra solución.

\- Ah, por cierto, con respecto al sábado –dijo-, ¿te ha llamado Raven?

\- Sí lo ha hecho –dije yo.

\- Entonces, está todo bien –dijo-. De todas formas me gustaría otra cosa. ¿Me recoges con tu nuevo bólido? Quisiera ver como lo conduces.

"Pues igual me estampó contra un árbol, a ver qué opinas…", pensé.

\- Claro –repuse-. Lo que quieras. Te iré a buscar.

\- Una hora antes –dijo ella-. Tampoco se trata de hacer una excursión muy larga. Me recoges en mi casa. Hasta entonces –colgó.

Ahora me había contratado como chófer. Pronto me haría responsable de todo lo de su casa y entonces ya no necesitaría tener más empleados.

Oí que la llave giraba en la cerradura. Era mi madre, que acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Estás en casa?

\- Sí –Me levanté y me guardé a toda prisa las llaves del coche en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía un llavero bastante aparatoso-. Sí, estoy aquí.

Mi madre llegó a la puerta y me sonrió.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Algo especial?

\- Nada. –Negué con la cabeza-. Todo igual que siempre.

\- Bueno, pues entonces podemos cenar –dijo-. ¿Has hecho la compra?

\- Sí, lo que ponía la lista. –La seguí hasta la cocina.

\- La verdad es que tú puedes hacerlo casi todo. –Suspiró y se puso un delantal-. Sería magnífico que te interesaras un poco más por la cocina.

\- Sí –dije, arrugando la frente-. Soy un desastre con eso, lo he oído muchas veces en los últimos tiempos.


	14. Cena

**Aquí va otro capítulo, chicos deseo darles un pequeño regalo así que talvez el próximo (adaptación) cap tardara un poco o talvez en unos días lo publique, todas/os cuídense. Soldado espera con ansias el próximo cap tu mas jajaj**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

El sábado me dirigí a casa de Asami. Ella salió y se subió al coche.

\- Parece maravilloso –dijo, cuando lo puse en marcha-. Yo no lo he conducido; sólo lo he visto parado.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? –pregunté. De hecho, yo era el chófer y ella siempre decidía nuestro destino.

\- No hagas como si esto no te divirtiera –dijo, con aspecto satisfecho-. Te comportas como si te hubiera regalado un potro de tortura o algo parecido.

"Pues, de verdad, algo así. Me torturo cada día al tener que mentirle a mi madre ocultándole el coche y al pensar en la forma de explicarle cómo lo he conseguido", pensé.

\- Si te tranquiliza, te diré que sí me divierte. Va muy bien. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con un coche así? ¿Ir a clase?

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella-. ¿No te facilitará la vida?

"Pues seguro que no, porque de alguna manera mi madre se acabara enterando", pensé, y agregué en alto:

\- Voy en autobús. Como cualquier estudiante normal.

Asami me miró.

\- Eres muy conservadora –dijo, a modo de reproche-. Deberías ser algo más flexible.

¿Más flexible? Me había obligado a tener flexibilidad en algunas cosas con las que yo ni siquiera hubiera soñado.

\- Es muy sencillo, Asami. Un coche así no me pega. Nunca me lo podría permitir.

\- Ahora sí puedes –dijo, imperturbable-. Alégrate de eso.

\- Yo no me lo puedo permitir, eres tú la que sí puedes –contesté.

\- Bien. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Crees que eso me va a empobrecer?

"No, seguro que no", dije para mis adentros. Se trataba de que no quería entenderme.

\- Bueno, bueno. –Lancé un suspiro-. Ya está bien.

\- No me gusta ese tono –dijo-. Deja de usarlo conmigo.

La miré y en ese mismo instante la hubiera estrangulado. Al parecer pensaba que me había comprado y que yo estaba obligada a acatar todas sus órdenes.

\- Lo mismo digo –respondí.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo y comprobé que se había quedado perpleja. Yo nunca había sido tan descarada con ella, pero es que me sentía molesta. Estaba muy ilusionada por volver a verla después de aquella semana de separación y ella se había limitado a subirse al coche, ni siquiera me había saludado y se había comportado como si yo fuera su chófer y no me hubiera echado de menos. Bien, puede que no lo hubiera hecho, pero ¿no podía disimularlo al menos un poco?

No, claro que no podía. Gemí para mi interior. Para eso hacían falta unas condiciones previas, como por ejemplo el amor. Ella no suspiraba por mí. Sólo era su cita de los sábados.

Cuando me quedó claro, me dieron escalofríos. Si ella no hubiera tenido tan poco tiempo y no hubiera trabajado tanto, también podía haber tenido una cita los viernes o los miércoles, pero con otra mujer.

\- Perdona, Asami. No quería decirlo.

\- Yo pensaba que íbamos a pasar una noche agradable –dijo-. Si no va a ser así, llévame a casa. Es mejor renunciar.

"¿Renunciar a qué? ¿A tu ración semanal de sexo?".

Desde luego, habíamos sufrido un cambio después de regresar del Egeo. En fin, a lo mejor ni eso. Yo no sabía lo que había hecho durante toda la semana.

\- No, bueno, está bien –dije.

Quería tranquilizarla, mirarla, hablar con ella y acostarme a su lado. La había echado mucho de menos. Había soñado con ella todas las noches, había oído su voz, había sentido sus labios y percibido el roce de sus manos, y me había despertado con una sonrisa feliz. Y luego la había echado tanto de menos que la añoranza por ella casi me había devorado.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntò-. Esta noche no quiero discutir, ni por el coche, ni por el dinero, ni por… -se interrumpió.

Me hubiera jugado el pescuezo a que había evitado pronunciar la palabra amor. Quedaba totalmente claro que sobre eso no quería discutir.

\- Quédate tranquila –dije. Me volví a ella con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de volver a verte –comencé a decir, tratando de empezar la velada como tenía previsto hacerlo en un principio-. Y me alegro de que vayamos a cenar.

Aquel era un tema muy inofensivo, al que me agarré de inmediato.

\- Seguro que te desilusionará –respondió-. A mí me ocurre lo mismo cada vez que vuelvo. Hasta los mejores restaurantes tienen los ingredientes congelados. No hay casi nada fresco en lo que te sirven. Y nada en absoluto que venga del Mediterráneo y que tenga que ser transportado desde allí.

"¿Algo más que no se puede comprar con dinero?", pensé, pero no lo dije. La palabra dinero era hoy tabú; ella lo había dispuesto así.

Después de cenar no tuve más remedio que darle la razón.

\- No tiene nada que ver, en absoluto, y menos aún con tu comida –dije, mientras tomábamos el café.

Nada sabía cómo en Grecia, aunque fueran cosas griegas. En la cubierta de su barco, todo parecía tener otra calidad. El sol por sí solo ya lo mejoraba todo. En nuestro nublado país no se podía concebir una cosa así.

Ella sonrió.

\- ¿La próxima vez a un italiano?

\- Claro –dije-. Y también puedes cocinar tú.

Asami alzó las manos en ademán negativo.

\- ¡Oh. No! Eso sólo en vacaciones.

\- Creía que te gustaba cocinar –repliqué.

\- Sí, pero hay que hacer preparativos, la compra, la elaboración de los platos, y no tengo tiempo para eso.

\- Yo puedo –dije de una forma espontánea-. Siempre hago la compra para mi madre.

\- Lo podría hacer la mujer que me lleva la casa –contestó Asami-, pero no es lo mismo. Para eso hay que tener tiempo y hacerlo todo una misma. Sólo así resulta divertido de verdad.

La mujer que le llevaba la casa. Algo en lo que yo no había pensado. Como es lógico, en mi visita nocturna a su casa no había visto a nadie, pero podía haber imaginado que Asami tendría una persona así a su servicio. Era verdad que vivía en un mundo distinto al mío.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, y al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta de que casi no podía esperarse hasta llegar a casa.

Yo también lo deseaba. Durante la cena la había mirado una y otra vez, ansiando un beso suyo y después una caricia. Pero en ningún momento me atreví siquiera a rozar su mano.

Le hizo una seña al camarero, firmó la cuenta y, sin más preámbulos, que a ella no le hacían falta, abandonamos el local.

La entrada en su casa no despertó en mí muy buenos recuerdos. La última vez, al terminar, ella me había dado dinero. En realidad yo ya tendría que haberme acostumbrado a eso, pero no lo conseguía. Claro que esta vez no debía temer un ofrecimiento de dinero: ya tenía el coche que estaba aparcado delante de su casa.

Cerró la puerta y me empujó contra ella.

\- Bésame –me dijo-. Rápido.

No había tiempo ni para llegar a la habitación. Yo ya lo tenía previsto.

La besé tal y como me había pédido; hubiera preferido empezar con suavidad, acariciarla poco a poco y parte por parte, pero no me lo permitió.

Me sacó la camisa del pantalón y me acarició la piel con sus cálidas manos, mientras me besaba de una forma tan apasionada que casi me dio vértigo.

Noté en mi boca el sabor de su carmín. En el Egeo nunca lo llevaba, pero aquí, de regreso a la civilización, siempre iba maquillada. Sabía bien, aunque ella sabía mucho mejor.

Se quitó la chaqueta a toda prosa y la dejó caer sin desprenderse de mi boca; me besaba con un ansia cada vez más vehemente.

\- Ven –susurró y tiró con impaciencia de mí.

En un lado del vestíbulo se abría una puerta por la que me obligó a entrar. Por el aspecto que presentaba aquello debía de ser el salón. No lo pude ver muy bien, pues seguía besándome.

Delante de la chimenea había un sofá, en el que se dejó caer hacia atrás y yo sobre ella.

"Vaya, ¿hoy quieres estar debajo?", pensé, sorprendida.

\- Ven –susurró de nuevo-, ven.

Como yo estaba arriba pude controlarla un poco mejor, lo que me pareció estupendo, porque no me apetecía que todo fuera tan rápido. También estaba más que claro lo que ella quería, y como ella misma había elegido la postura, ahora tendría que cargar con las consecuencias.

\- Despacio –susurré, inclinándome para besarla en el cuello-. Que sea lento.

\- No quiero...

\- Ya sé que no quieres, pero no nos hemos visto durante una semana. Vamos a saborearlo, por favor.

Yo tuve la sensación de que, de repente, se escucharía un gruñido indignado procedente de su garganta, pero se tranquilizó.

\- Tienes razón –dijo, respirando con fuerza.

\- Te lo voy a hacer todo lo bien que pueda –susurré-. Disfrútalo, por favor.

"Y permíteme que yo también lo disfrute", dije para mis adentros.

Deseaba amarla y ofrecerle una muestra de lo que sentía por ella: yo no quería sexo a lo McDonald's, como si fuera una comida rápida. Ahora que ya no nos veríamos con tanta frecuencia, cada ocasión debía ser algo especial.

Abrí su blusa, la aparté un poco a los lados y dejé que su sujetador ejerciera su efecto sobre mí. Era bonito. En el Egeo nunca llevaba, si acaso la parte de arriba del bikini, y a veces ni eso, cuando estábamos solas en el barco.

Aquel sujetador era... algo para llevar en la ciudad. Con encajes y extremadamente elegante. Y seguro que muy caro. Claro que eso no había ni que dudarlo: ella no tenía nada que no costara un dineral.

Besé sus pechos por encima del sujetador y por debajo, en la piel. Pero no se lo quité. Asami gemía, como atormentada, y su cabeza volteaba de un lado a otro, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

Yo ya tenía tras de mí una intensa experiencia procedente de las tres semanas de aprendizaje. No sería como la primera vez que estuvimos en su casa. Ella tenía que darse cuenta de los cambios. Y seguro que lo haría.

Pasé mis manos por sus costados, despacio, de arriba abajo. Ella se retorció y pidió más. Le abrí el pantalón y me metí con lentitud dentro de él. Asami jadeaba con fuerza en busca de aire. Luego acaricié con fuerza en busca de aire. Luego acaricié su estómago con mucha suavidad, pero dejé que mi mano quedara muy arriba, para que los bruscos movimientos de sus caderas no consiguieran alcanzarla.

Me tumbé sobre ella y mordisqueé los lóbulos de sus orejas.

\- Paciencia, Asami –susurré-. Tomate tu tiempo.

Nunca le había dado ninguna orden, era la primera vez. Su pecho se elevó y luego bajó con vehemencia, pero no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Quería disfrutar e incluso me daba la oportunidad de controlarla. Eso ya constituía una novedad.

El hecho de no ponerse furiosa y exigir sus derechos de una forma enérgica ya era una buena señal. Algo había cambiado entre nosotras dos.

Yo sonreía. Esperaba que la cosa siguiera así. Era el primer paso en la dirección adecuada. Si ella se mantenía así podíamos ser como...

"¿Qué? ¿Una pareja? Tu sueñas", me dije.

Si, yo ya sabía que soñaba.

Volvió a removerse, intranquila, debajo de mí.

\- Por favor... -murmuró-, sigue...

¡Oh, sí, era tan dulce! Yo ya no podía parar, tenía que besarla. Abrió los labios y entré en su boca; luego llevé una mano a su espalda y le desabroché el sujetador. Sólo necesitaba retirarlo para poder llegar hasta sus pechos, pero para desnudarla lo tenía un poco complicado por el momento.

Miré sus pezones, que se erguían rígidos. Eran, además de otras muchas cosas, algo con lo que yo había soñado. Me incliné y los tomé con la boca, y ella gimió.

\- Sí... sí...

\- Asami –murmuré en voz baja, mientras acariciaba con la lengua uno de aquellos pequeños botones.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más violentos.

\- Oh, por favor... -susurró-. No tardes tanto...

Metí una mano en su pantalón mientras acariciaba su pecho. Busqué la humedad de su centro, pero no entré. Simplemente me limité a palpar su clítoris. Allí había mucho más que un poco de humedad. Sabía que Asami había estado excitada durante toda la noche.

Acaricié aquel pequeño brote y Asami gimió en voz alta. Yo ya no pude contenerla más. Se apretó contra mi mano, gimió, gritó y me arañó la espalda. Luego jadeó y se quedó tumbada. Sus caderas se agitaban aún debajo de mí.

Aproveché aquel momento para deslizarme a su lado y quitarle los pantalones. Quería maravillarme una vez más con aquella magnífica visión del embriagador lugar que había entre sus piernas, pero no podía entretenerme durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que besar aquellos pliegues convulsos, separarlos con mi lengua, penetrar, sentir aquella maravillosa sensación.

Asami gimió de nuevo, elevo sus caderas y se pegó a mí.

\- ¡Sí...! –exclamó con voz ronca y excitada-. ¡Sí...! ¡Sí...! ¡Sí...!

Agarré con fuerza sus muslos, lo que me costó mucho trabajo, porque se retorcía como una serpiente, y mi lengua presionó con más intensidad en su interior.

Sus gemidos fueron aún más profundos y apasionados, casi animales. Estaba desquiciada.

Acaricié su perla e imprimí a mi lengua un ritmo cada vez más rápido, hasta que tuve la sensación, por la forma en que se movía, de que nunca podría sacarla de allí. Luego la solté, sentí cómo palpitaba en mis labios, se estremeció y se crispó de nuevo. Tuvo diez orgasmos seguidos, sin interrupciones.

Cuando terminó, puse mis manos sobre su estómago y pude comprobar que, bajo la pared abdominal, persistían unas convulsiones que no querían abandonarla.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que pudo respirar y obtener el suficiente aire como para permitirse hablar.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! –murmuró-. ¡Oh, Díos!

Asami me había echado mucho de menos. Eso lo podía decir yo, pero ella nunca lo reconocería.

Me desplacé de nuevo hacia arriba y la miré con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Satisfecha? –dije, pues sabía que no podía decir eso de Te Quiero.

\- No es necesario que te conteste –repuso.

Al parecer, ya se había recuperado.

Permanecí tumbada sobre ella y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Si estás muy cansada –dije-, reposa un poco.

Ella no tenía que proporcionarme ningún placer. Que yo la hubiera satisfecho tanto hacía sufrir en mí un profundo sentimiento de conexión con ella. Había sido tan dulce cuando se había entregado a mí. Tan increíblemente dulce. ¿Cómo podía ocultarlo cuando no se trataba de sexo? Ella era así: dulce. Pero, en la vida cotidiana, nadie hubiera podido imaginarlo.

\- ¿No quieres tú? –preguntó.

\- No, porque estás muy cansada –dije y sonreí de nuevo-. Todo está muy bien así.

\- No quiero tener deudas –replicó.

"¡Oh, no, Asami! ¡No, por favor!".

\- No las tienes –dije en un tono frío. Había encontrado de nuevo mi voz de puta, aquella voz que ya creía haber perdido-. Ya tengo el coche.

\- Es cierto –dijo ella.

Aquello parecía haber liquidado sus "deudas".

\- Y, además –continué-, tú misma habías prohibido hablar de ese tema.

\- También es cierto –dijo y me miró-. Pero, a pesar de todo, quiero hacerlo ahora.

Era fría como un pez. Sólo quería liquidar sus deudas, nada más, aún cuando yo le aseguraba que no existía tal deuda.

\- Bien –dije-. ¿Cómo?

Tenía que controlarme. Estaba segura de que ella se había alegrado tanto como yo de que volviéramos a vernos, pero no lo expresaba.

\- Limítate a quedarte tumbada –me indicó-. Quiero que te corras estando encima de mí.

Instrucciones como si estuviéramos en el rodaje de una película porno. Quizá más tarde, en vista de mi experiencia, podría plantearme hacer carrera en ese gremio.

Su mano se desplazó hacia abajo y me abrió los pantalones, para continuar en busca de mi punto central.

Presionó por encima de mi ardiente y húmedo botón, y lo recorrió rápido, cada vez más rápido.

\- Córrete –me apremió-, córrete...

Parecía no querer darme el tiempo que yo sí le había concedido. Tenía que recuperar todos los minutos que yo le había "robado". Mis pechos ardían. Deseaba que los tocara, pero ella sólo frotaba entre mis piernas hasta que al fin me corrí con un suspiro y me desplomé. No hubo segunda vez.

\- Ponte de pie –dijo-. Me lo pones muy complicado.

¡Oh, Dios, menudo humor tenía! ¿Qué es lo que yo había hecho mal?¿Sólo porque me había tomado un poco más de tiempo? Parecía ser eso. Me había pasado y ahora tenía que sufrir una sanción. Ciertamente tenía un carácter muy complicado.

Me puse de pie. Hoy por lo menos no necesitaba dinero para el taxi. El coche estaba aparcado delante de la puerta. Su coche. El coche que ella me había regalado como pago por mis servicios. ¡Todo aquello resultaba horrible!

-¿Debo irme? –pregunté.

¿Por qué no se podía quitar el amor igual que se saca una muela? Te dolía por un momento, pero luego se calmaba. Para siempre. Pero aquello no podía ser. Ella me trataba... como siempre y yo, por eso, la amaba. Bueno, quizá no fuera por eso, pero lo cierto es que sí la amaba.

\- Sí, hasta el sábado que tiene. Kuvira te llamará por teléfono –dijo, pasó delante de mí y abandono la habitación.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Aquello era el colmo.

Podía ir tras ella y obligarla, pero ¿a qué iba a obligarla? No podía exigir que me amara aunque, de hecho, eso era todo lo que yo quería.

No tenía ningún sentido. Tenía que dejarla. Cada vez me haría más infeliz y, aunque dejarla también me haría infeliz, seguro que al cabo de un tiempo todo se calmaría.

Cogí mi ropa y subí las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Estaba ante la puerta de la ducha. Desnuda. Tuve que tragar saliva.

\- Sólo quería decirte, Asami, que no voy a volver –dije, con gran trabajo-. Dejo el coche ahí fuera. Me iré en autobús. –Estaba segura de que a aquella hora y por aquel lugar no pasaría ninguno, pero me daba igual.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de que no vas a volver? –preguntó.

\- Pues significa eso: que no voy a volver. Ni el sábado que viene ni ningún otro.

Me volví para salir del dormitorio.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó. Me quedé de pie y me di la vuelta-. No puedes hacer eso.

La miré. Con gusto le hubiera dicho todo lo que ella no quería oír. Pero, si lo hacía, me volvería a doler, a mí y a ella.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? –contesté-. Según alcanzó a recordar, nuestro acuerdo sólo servía para el mar Egeo. Ya han pasado las vacaciones, estamos otra vez aquí y todo resulta como antes, cuando no había acuerdo. ¿O tienes la sensación de que aún existen deudas que yo deba pagar? –añadí, hostil-. Si lo crees así, lo haré, porque no quiero tener deudas contigo, igual que tú no las deseas tener conmigo.

\- No, yo... -Se acercó un par de pasos, con el aspecto de sentirse muy sorprendida-. No, no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo. El coche te lo puedes quedar para ti –dijo-. Es un regalo.

\- ¿Sin ninguna contraprestación? –pregunté-. No lo había entendido así.

\- Desde luego –repuso.

Asentí.

\- Bien, entonces me lo pensaré algo más... -Pero en realidad era...- No, te lo llevo a la oficina el lunes –rectifiqué. No podía ser, porque el coche me recordaba mucho a Asami-. No me lo puedo quedar, pero ahora me hace falta para irme a casa. Es muy tarde y seguro que no podré coger ningún medio de transporte.

\- Estoy segura de que no me conozco a fondo –dijo, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella-. Ya sé que a veces soy terrible –continuó, después de permanecer en silencio unos segundos.

Ahora era la segunda vez que yo me sentía perpleja.

\- Ah, ¿lo sabes? -pregunté, incrédula, ya que casi no se podía deducir por su forma de actuar.

\- Sí, yo... -alzó los hombros- soy impaciente y brusca.

En realidad, aquella descripción resultaba un tanto benevolente, pero ya era algo. De todas formas, no parecía ser una disculpa.

\- ¿Y por qué? -pregunté yo.

Me miró. Quería decir algo, de eso me di cuenta, pero luego volvió a levantar los hombros.

\- Parece que no puedo ser de otra forma -respondió.

\- Entonces no puede haber nada entre nosotras dos -dije-, porque yo no puedo soportarlo. -Por una vez, tenía que decir la verdad y, en cierto modo, aquella era la parte más inofensiva.

Ocurrió como en el barco, cuando yo dije que quería volverme. Se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro con suavidad.

\- Lo siento -dijo-. Y ya sabes que esto no lo digo muy a menudo. -En efecto, eso lo había dicho en muy raras ocasiones-. Yo soy así... No quiero que te vayas. Y quiero que volvamos a vernos. Aunque no sea el próximo sábado.

Eso ya sonaba de otra forma. Pero, ¿cómo podía confiar en ella? También lo había dicho en el barco. Y luego había hecho cosas, como la de esa misma noche, que no se ajustaban muy bien a lo expresado con palabras.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con mucha ternura.

\- Quédate -murmuró-. Mañana es domingo. Puedes quedarte todo el día, si quieres.

"Todo el día en la cama", supuse en mi interior, aunque no tenía nada en contra. Sólo en el caso de que ella no se comportara como siempre...

De nuevo me besó con cariño y dulzura. Ella sabía con certeza que yo no podría resistirme. Había funcionado en el barco y también funcionaría aquí.

Me llevó a la cama y me desnudó despacio.

\- Yo creo que aún te debo algo -dijo y me hizo tumbarme con ella sobre las sábanas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas mira lo que aparece en letras cursiva es algo extra conforme valla publicando las actualización ya adaptadas habrán pequeños extras como este, espérenlo con ansias jaja aunque se, que igual les dejara demasiado intrigadas a todas jaja.**

 **Gracias a todos:**

 **Leticia Ferreira, gracias por leer esta pequeña adaptación. (obrigado por ler esta pequena adaptação) creo que así era si no es asi dame clases por favor jajaaja**

 **Korrasami: seguire jugando con tu paciencia jaja, pues bueno solo te pido un poquito más de paciencia.**

 **Ambar V: Bueno en los pequeños extra se ira aclarando porque Asami es así.**

 **Guest: Wooooow solo me queda decir que todo este tiempo tu comentario fue el que me quedo más grabado en la mente, osea "** el hecho de entregar todo de ti y esperar algo que ves que no puede suceder fácilmente", **ese simple frase me movió completamente, me encantaría saber quién eres espero en serio un mp tuyo.**

 **Liz: todo ira con calma, no desesperes jaja.**

 **Swamphell** **: calma ya le darán con el cinturón jaja ok no pero sucederá algo bueno jaja.**

 **MVZK** **: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este cap te agrade más aun.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu** **:** **soldadito gracias por leer jaja pero tu también espera pacientemente jaja.**

AlexandraArcher: **Gracias por siempre comentar jaja y si se volo la barda.**

Ririshiyo: **aquí esta un cap mas jaja.**

 **Y antes de irme recuerden esto es solo una adaptación al korrasami.**

 _Pov Asami_

 _Desde hace ya algún tiempo conocí a una chica realmente encantadora, pienso que si la hubiera conocido en otro momento todas las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes._

 _No creo aunque en esta etapa de mi vida la haya conocido, Korra es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado alguien sincera, honesta y lo que más me duela reconocer desinteresada, lo sé cada que veo su expresión cada vez que le "pago" por su compañía es que ella no entiende que no se ser de otra forma que mi vida entera ha estado llena de interés y que las personas solo se acercaban a mí por mi dinero, siento su incomodidad cada recibe mis regalos que aunque me llena de alegría saber que no es como las demás, ella no debe de saberlo._

 _Siento un profundo amor hacia ella, pero no puedo decírselo no puedo darle esperanzas de una amor duradero porque sé que conmigo eso no será y me aflige, me enoja. Siempre esperando por ella, por un amor sincero y justo cuando llega es demasiado tarde para mí._

 _Recuerdo los primero días en Grecia aunque jamás había llevado a nadie conmigo decidí llevarla._

 _Quería hacerle el amor, hacerla sentir amada.…. Pero lo termine arruinando todo._

Cuando me desperté, ella estaba a mi lado. Me sentí... ¡como en el cielo!

Era la primera vez que no estaba sola por la mañana. En el barco siempre dormíamos cada una en nuestro camarote, incluso después del más tórrido encuentro sexual. Nunca habíamos dormido, ni nos habíamos despertado, juntas.

Fue una sensación muy nueva para mí. Aquello era lo que yo, al principio, me había figurado que iba a ocurrir con la mujer a la que amaba.

La miré desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- Asami... -dije, tan bajito que no me hubiera podido oír aunque estuviera despierta. Quería pronunciar de nuevo aquel nombre, susurrarlo con cariño, repetirlo con ternura.

Sonreí. Aquella noche había sido de una dulzura increíble, después de que ella, por primera vez, hubiera superado eso de jugar a hacerse la fría o la dura. Podía ser tan... No había ninguna palabra para describir lo encantadora, irresistible y apasionada que podía llegar a ser.

\- Eres el sol de mi vida -susurré, mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Contemplé su rostro relajado, mientras permanecía tendida allí como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera molestarla. Yo tenía la impresión de que le molestaba algo y, en ocasiones, quería decirlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se removió con toda la calma, murmuró algo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta. Yo contemplé su despertar y volvió a inundarme toda la ternura que había experimentado aquella noche.

Aún adormilada, abrió a medias los ojos, pareció reconocerme y los cerró de nuevo. Un segundo después los abrió como platos y saltó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué...? -dijo, mirándome con fijeza-. ¡Ah, eres tú!

Parecía no estar acostumbrada a despertarse al lado de nadie. En cierta forma, aquello me tranquilizó pues yo ya me había estado preguntando cómo actuaría realmente en su vida normal. Parecía que, de forma habitual, no desayunaba junto a nadie, a no ser que estuviera en el yate. De lo contrario, nunca lo hacía.

\- Buenos días -dijo, sonriente.

\- Hummmm... Buenas... -respondió, mientras me miraba con aire algo desconfiado.

\- Vaya -dije, con un punto de ironía-. Es la primera vez que me despierto antes que tú. -En el yate siempre me la encontraba sentada en cubierta cuando yo me levantaba.

\- Si, eso parece -respondió.

Como siempre le levantaba después que ella, no me había llegado a dar cuenta de que era una de esas personas que tiene mal despertar.

\- Mis posibilidades culinarias son muy limitadas -dije, mientras me levantaba-, pero un café si soy capaz de preparar. La cocina está abajo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí -respondió, tan poco habladora como siempre.

\- ¿Prefieres hacer tú de anfitriona? -se me ocurrió decir.

\- En domingo, jamás. Ni se me ocurre -respondió.

¡Vaya, qué suerte! Pensé que me moría. No sabía cómo tenía que comportarme si un empleado de la casa me veía saliendo del dormitorio de Asami.

\- Bien -dije-, voy a probar suerte. -Me puse los pantalones-. ¿Habrá algo para desayunar?

Ella, somnolienta, levantó una mano.

\- Siempre lo hay. Ahora voy -me interrumpió-. Espérame un instante.

Tal y como estaba, pensé que tardaría. Parecía necesitar algún tiempo antes de espabilarse del todo.

Trepé de nuevo a la cama y soplé un beso hacia su mejilla.

\- ¡Da igual cari..., Asami! -dije. Hubiera preferido decir "cariño", pero me pareció que no lo apreciaría.

Miré de nuevo hacia atrás al salir de la habitación y la vi todavía sentada, erguida en la cama: me miró, no sé cómo... parecía sorprendida. Y dulce... , muy dulce.

Una vez abajo, traté de localizar la cocina. Me quedé sin habla ante el enorme espacio disponible. Tuve que probar a abrir un par de puertas antes de encontrarla. En una casa tan grande, deberían haber puesto rótulos para ayudar en la búsqueda. Cuando franqueé la puerta adecuada, volví a cerrarla, pues no me podía imaginar que una cocina se extendiera por más de media casa. Me dio la impresión de que el espacio allí era ilimitado.

Aún en el caso de que Asami estuviera encantada de cocinar allí, seguro que no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. Abrí la puerta por segunda vez y tuve que reconocer que lo que veía era, verdaderamente, la cocina; la de mi madre resultaba tan diminuta a su lado que hubiera podido acoplarse sin problemas en cualquiera de los rincones que yo veía ahora.

Busqué una cafetera. Yo sabía que Asami sólo tomaba café exprés en la oficina, puede que fuera porque el café griego que podía conseguirse no le gustaba del todo, y pensé que en su casa también dispondría de una cafetera exprés.

Por desgracia no vi ninguna. Es mas, me resultó curioso no ver ningún electrodoméstico. Abrí un montón de armarios y encontré tazas de café y más vajilla, hasta que, por fin, localicé algunos botones rotulados con números. Apreté el botón número 1.

En una encimera se abrió parte de la plancha y por allí surgió un robot de cocina, una cosa brillante y plateada, por todo lo alto. Apreté el botón por segunda vez y el robot desapareció.

Lo encontré fascinante, así que ahora apreté el botón rotulado con el número 2: aparecieron algunas cacerolas, a las que hice ocultarse de nuevo. El botón número 3 era la cafetera. Aunque hubiera seguido jugando de buena gana, me dominé y examiné la cafetera con la mayor atención. Era automática. No podía ser de otra forma en una cocina totalmente automática. Ya sólo me hizo falta apretar el botón adecuado para que se moliera el café, se distribuyera con las cantidades justas y estuviera a punto para fluir las tazas, tazas que yo había olvidado colocar. No sabía cómo funcionaba la maquina.

El café se depositó en un recipiente, por lo que mi fallo no supuso ningún problema. La segunda vez ya lo hice mejor y el exprés, en forma de un perfecto café-crema, cayó en las tazas.

Asami no había bajado todavía, así que busqué una bandeja, coloqué las tazas, localicé el azúcar, no puse leche porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba y subí otra vez al dormitorio.

Ella acababa de salir de la ducha.

\- El café está en la cama -anuncié con una sonrisa.

Me miró, sorprendida.

\- ¡Ah, sí, gracias! -murmuró después.

Era, con toda claridad, una de esas personas que continuaba de mal humor hasta bastante después de levantarse. Por lo menos aquí, en su casa, porque en el Egeo no me lo había parecido.

\- Siéntate otra vez en la cama y te lo serviré -dije, apartándome de ella. Estaba desnuda y me vi obligada a apaciguar mis ardientes sensaciones.

Ella se deslizó otra vez en la cama y se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla. Me pareció muy bien, porque de lo contrario la vista de sus pechos desnudos me hubiera impedido tomarme el café.

Me deslicé junto a ella, le di su taza y le acerqué el azúcar. Se sirvió, volví a dejar el azucarero en su sitio y tomé mi propia taza.

\- ¡Tienes un equipamiento sensacional en la cocina! -exclamé-. Y todo tan automático...

\- Sí, resulta muy práctico -contestó.

"Y muy caro", pensé. Claro que para ella eso no tenía ninguna importancia.

Me tomé deprisa el café.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? -dije, muy jovial-. Tú te vas a quedar ahora aquí con toda la calma mientras yo me ducho.

Me miró, pero no esperé su respuesta y me fui con prisas a la ducha. Tuve la sensación de que ella aún necesitaba mucho, pero que mucho, tiempo para acabar de despertarse…, y más aún para acostumbrarse a mi presencia por la mañana temprano.

Tardé bastante en ducharme para que dispusiera de todo el tiempo que le hiciera falta, aunque, todo hay que decirlo, también lo hice porque aquella ducha era tan lujosa que me resultó difícil separarme de ella. También tenía miles de programas automáticos, se podía aromatizar con olores muy diversos, la temperatura era regulable y disponía de un montón de cosas más. Incluso llevaba incorporando un secador de pelo.

Al salir de la ducha, Asami ya había desaparecido. Me figuré que habría bajado, así que me vestí y fui tras ella.

Entré otra vez en la cocina y la encontré allí. Acababa de sacar un par de croissants del horno.

\- Esto es lo que quería decir antes –dijo, mientras reía y mantenía en alto uno de los croissants-. Siempre los tengo congelados. Espero que te gusten.

\- Mucho –respondí, también entre risas. Me acerqué a ella. Por fin parecía estar más parlanchina-. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más me gusta eres tú –lo dije en voz baja y acaricié con suavidad sus labios con los míos.

\- Hummm, sí –carraspeó.

La cogí por el talle y quise atraerla hacia mí.

\- ¡No! ¡Los croissants! –exclamó. Se separó de mí y dejó los dulces en una cestita, en la que ya había otras variedades de repostería. Luego volvió a reírse-. Lo primero es desayunar. Esta mañana lo necesito.

Para mí el desayuno era algo que me resultaba indiferente en aquel momento; lo único que deseaba era besarla, acariciarla y sentirla. Pero respeté sus deseos. Era una persona muy distinta a la del mar Egeo y tenía que acostumbrarme a ella.

En la cocina había una pequeña zona para desayunar, pero, cuando quise sentarme allí, Asami dijo:

\- No, al lado del comedor.

Cogí una bandeja con todas las cosas que había preparado, empujé con el brazo una puerta oscilante y salí de la cocina. Aquella puerta era muy divertida y la hice batir un par de veces antes de ir tras Asami.

Puso en la mesa, que ya estaba preparada, lo que yo llevaba en la bandeja. Parecía que ya lo había hecho otras veces.

\- Eres la perfecta ama de casa –dije.

\- Sólo hoy –respondió-. Por lo general no me tomo tantas molestias.

"¿Por lo general, si estás sola? ¿Acaso sólo lo haces por mí?", me pregunté.

Aquello, por supuesto, resultaba muy amable por su parte, pero yo sabía que sólo podía confiar en su amabilidad hasta cierto punto. Por lo menos hasta aquel momento. A lo mejor también había cambiado en eso.

"¿En una sola noche? Es bastante improbable, tienes razón", me dije.

Se sentó y me señaló una silla.

\- Por favor –dijo-, siéntate aquí. –Me miró, sonriente-. El desayuno ya está dispuesto –dijo, en un tono de voz… indescriptible. Era, al mismo tiempo, dulce, prometedor y cariñoso.

Me sentí arder. Se podía pensar que no se refería a la comida en sí, sino a una cosa muy distinta. Pero sentada como estaba de una forma tan recatada, quizá sólo eran ideas mías y no suyas.

\- Sí… bien… gracias –dije y me senté.

De repente, me sentí un poco incómoda. Ya habíamos comido juntas muchas veces, en el Egeo todos los días, pero, a pesar de todo, siempre me resultaba algo muy nuevo y poco habitual. En las vacaciones, bajo el sol meridional, había sido diferente.

\- ¿No comes? –preguntó. Había cogido un croissant y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja-. ¿Quieres? –Mostró en alto el frasco de zumo.

Aquella forma de comportarse de Asami me hacía sentir tan bien como cuando me sentaba a desayunar con mi madre.

\- Sí, gracias –dije, mientras le acercaba el vaso para que me sirviera-. Tienes una casa magnífica. La ducha es de ensueño y, por supuesto, no digamos la cocina, aunque no la haya acabado de entender.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la ducha? –preguntó, riéndose. Dejó sobre la mesa el frasco de zumo-. Si, hay que hacer que la vida sea lo más agradable posible –continuó-. Nunca se sabe… -Se interrumpió-. Yo odio perder el tiempo y la energía, y eso es justo lo que ocurre cuando tienes que pelear con cacharros poco eficientes: despilfarras energía y tiempo. Hay que evitarlo.

\- Siempre que se tenga el dinero para eso –dije-. ¡Oh! –exclamé, mientras la miraba-. Disculpa.

\- No pasa nada –respondió, con una extraña dulzura-. Claro, la premisa inicial es que el que quiera lujos se los tiene que pagar –continuó-. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Así es el capitalismo.

Y yo me encontraba ante una representación personificada del capitalismo, pude haber agregado.

\- Mientras tu agencia marche tan bien como ahora no tendrás ninguna dificultad –dije.

\- Si, es verdad que marcha bien –contestó, mirándome-. Pero eso es el resultado de un trabajo muy intenso, como habrás comprobado durante tus prácticas.

"Por supuesto que lo he comprobado", pensé, y luego dije, ya en alto:

\- Trabajas demasiado. He oído con frecuencia las broncas que te echa Kuvira si te quedas a trabajar toda la noche… -Me eché a reír.

\- Si, ya lo hace de una forma automática. –Sonrió levemente-. Nadie da nada por nada, así es como funcionan las cosas. Para mí resulta muy normal un horario de trabajo de dieciséis horas, o más. Mi único día libre es el domingo. Y no siempre.

\- ¿Hoy también trabajas? –pregunté. Hubiera sido una lástima.

\- No –respondió, riendo.

Fue como si hubiera salido el sol. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

\- Hoy lo tengo libre.

\- Es magnífico –dije y la miré-. Magnífico de verdad. –Lo dije por segunda vez para hacerle ver que no sólo quería referirme a que hacía un día fantástico y ella se dio cuenta.

Asami carraspeó.

\- Come algo. A veces me da la impresión de que lo he hecho todo en vano.

No parecía haberle gustado. Supuse que volvía a referirse otra vez a tu teoría del despilfarro. Cogí un croissant y me lo comí.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –me preguntó minutos más tarde, después de que hubiéramos quitado la mesa-. ¿Dar una vuelta con tu descapotable? Seguro que estaría muy bien con este tiempo tan bueno.

\- Claro –contesté. Pero ya había pensado en otra cosa. Fui hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos-. A lo mejor más tarde –dije.

La miré a los ojos, pero ella mantuvo su mirada ausente.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Otra vez tan tímida, de repente? Por lo general era ella la que siempre tenía prisa por meterse en la cama.

\- Me gustaría pasear un poco en coche –dijo-. Si no te importa.

Aquello era una forma concreta de darle la vuelta a la relación. ¿Rechazaba el sexo pero dejaba que fuera yo la que tomara la decisión? Me tenía desconcertada.

Hice girar la cabeza hacia mí y la besé con dulzura.

-No, no me importa –dije-. Si lo deseas así.

Era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de cumplir uno de sus deseos sin que aquello supusiera la prestación de un servicio a cambio de un pago. Fue una sensación magnífica. Una sensación normal. Como debe ser entre dos amantes.

Que es lo que éramos nosotras. Las dos.

\- Con ese pañuelo en la cabeza te pareces a Audrey Hepburn o a Grace Kelly –dije, con una sonrisa, mientras recorríamos el paisaje con la capota bajada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó-. Una era rubia y la otra morena. No me puedo parecer a las dos.

La miré de nuevo.

\- Grace Kelly –respondí-. Idéntica a como era Grace Kelly.

\- Es necesario que me lo ponga así. Ya verás cómo luego tengo el pelo como si fuera una escoba.

\- Está fantástico –dije-, incluso aun cuando pretenda ser práctico. Siempre sentí admiración por aquellas mujeres de los años cincuenta.

-¿De veras? –Me lanzó una mirada crítica-. ¿Crees que me conservo como una de aquellas mujeres de los años cincuenta?

\- Tú eres un tipo de mujer muy dotada como ama de casa –dije con sorna.

\- Pero eso no es todo… -respondió, malhumorada.

\- No, yo no te considero como una mujer de las de los años cincuenta –transigí, en un tono amable-. Por ahora sólo te veo así. Y me parece maravilloso.

\- Si te lo parece… -respondió, algo disgustada.

\- Sí, me lo parece –dije-. Para mí, Grace Kelly fue durante mucho tiempo la mujer más bella del mundo. –La miré durante un instante antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé que en su cara aparecía una mueca de consternación, pero no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Luego señaló:

\- No me gustan las exageraciones. Nunca hay que alterar la verdad.

\- Yo lo hago –respondí con ironía. Asami pareció enfadarse. Esta vez no quería dejarme intimidar ni que me desconcertara. No era la dura e implacable mujer de negocios sin sentimientos, como a ella tanto le gustaba aparentar. Eso ya lo había notado yo con toda claridad. Como había pasado la noche anterior. Y también ahora.

\- No voy a discutir contigo ahora –dijo-. Sólo quería señalarlo.

\- Tú tienes una agencia publicitaria –contesté-. La publicidad no es en absoluto una verdad. ¿Lo ves tú de otra forma?

\- La ley nos obliga a decir la verdad –explicó-, pero eso puede depender de la forma en que se presenten las cosas. No hay que ser inexacto. En cualquier caso, la puesta en escena es siempre una verdad posible.

\- Los mensajes publicitarios son cuentos –respondí-. Son ilusiones que pretender que la gente crea que, si compran el producto que se recomienda, se cumplirán sus deseos.

\- ¿Eso lo has sacado de clase? –inquirió, mirándome consternada.

\- También allí –respondí-. Hemos hecho crítica sobre los mensajes y las frases publicitarias. Pero también es una deducción propia.

\- ¿Me consideras una embaucadora? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.

\- No –contesté. La contemplé sólo un instante, para no apartar la vista de la carretera.

"En todo caso, no en lo que se refiere a la publicidad", pensé, para mis adentros y luego en voz alta continué:

\- Tan sólo te considero una empresaria muy hábil.

\- Gracias –contestó, aunque comprobé que no sabía si aquello había sido un cumplido o no-. Yo vendo sueños, eso sí es cierto –añadió, con aspecto algo pensativo-, pero en un mundo como el nuestro los sueños resultan muy importantes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo sin ningún tipo de reservas –dije-. Si no tienes ningún sueño, probablemente no te queda más remedio que pegarte un tiro.

Aquello me recordó nuestra charla en el barco, cuando ella dijo que no se había cumplido ninguno de sus sueños. Por desgracia, me acordé demasiado tarde. Si era verdad y no había podido realizar ninguno de sus sueños, yo parecía estar sugiriéndole, por así decirlo, que se suicidara. Quise añadir algo, pero ella se me anticipó:

\- Algunas veces no hace falta –dijo. Yo no sabía a qué se refería. Se rió de una forma un tanto artificial-. En todo caso, estamos sentadas en un coche de ensueño y este es un día de ensueño. ¡A lo mejor deberíamos rodas aquí un spot publicitario!

Pareció que lo tenía muy preparado.

\- Hoy es tu día libre –recordé.

\- Es verdad –dijo, volviéndome a relajar-. Es domingo y debemos tratar de mantenernos alejadas de las zonas más turísticas, porque seguro que estarán hasta los topes. Vamos a seguir un poco más. Ahí fuera, en el parque Stadtwald, puede que encontremos un sitio pequeño donde no nos muelan a pisotones.

Encontramos un aparcamiento para excursionistas en el que sólo había un coche. Aquello nos animó, porque parecía seguro que no nos encontraríamos con nadie. Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la zona boscosa.

\- Prefiero el mar –dijo Asami-, pero este bosque también me sirve. Aunque, si lo comparo con el agua, la verdad es que aquí a veces me encuentro algo cohibida.

\- Sí, el mar es muy bello –dije, en un tono soñador. Sentí en mi piel el suave viento marino acariciándome mientras estaba en cubierta. Respiré hondo-. Lo que más me gustaría sería volver allí.

\- ¿De veras? –preguntó Asami. Su mirada era de incredulidad.

\- Desde luego –contesté-. Fue maravilloso.

"Excepto por un par de nimiedades que prefiero olvidar y en las que, estoy segura tú piensas ahora", agregué para mis adentros.

\- Pues… si tú… Podríamos volver otra vez. Cuando tengas vacaciones –replicó de repente.

\- Las vacaciones de Navidad son, por desgracia, bastante cortas –dije-. Si acaso, podría viajar una vez pasadas las Navidades, porque, de todas formas, quiero estar con mi madre durante las fiestas y después las vacaciones ya casi se habrán terminado. –Lo cierto es que yo lo sentía de verdad.

\- ¡Qué lástima! –respondió-. Para un par de días casi no merece la pena. –De su voz pude deducir que ella también lo lamentaba.

\- Pero después de los exámenes sí tengo tiempo –dije.

\- ¿Después? –Me miró-. Aún falta para eso, ¿no?

\- Serán al final de la primavera –respondí.

\- Pero todavía no hemos entrado en el otoño –dijo. Pareció recapacitar, luego me miró y se rió-. ¡De acuerdo, en primavera! –Enlazó su brazo con el mío y, juntas continuamos nuestro paseo por el camino forestal.

Resultaba extraño atravesar el bosque a su lado, tan sereno y relajado, cogidas del brazo como si fuéramos una pareja. Era algo que ayer mismo yo no hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Asami? –dije. Ella me miró. Me detuve y examiné su rostro-. Quisiera decirte de una vez lo agradecida que estoy…

\- ¡No, no, por favor! –respondió en voz baja, mientras colocaba su dedo sobre mis labios-. Nada de agradecimientos. No hay nada por lo que dar las gracias. Al contrario.

Yo sabía lo que ella pensaba.

\- Lo del barco fue maravilloso –dije-. Quiero que lo sepas. Se abrió para mí un nuevo mundo.

Ella bajó la vista.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso –se expresó con un cierto tono de rechazo.

Le acaricié la mejilla con cariño.

\- Asami… -dije de nuevo y me incliné sobre sus labios, los busqué, los toqué y los acaricié con gran suavidad.

Me abrazó. Y todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta. Sus labios se abrieron con lentitud y me dejaron entrar; nos besamos en aquel camino forestar con un tierno ardor.

Aquello no resultó muy erótico, sino más bien dulce y abnegado, como si realmente acabáramos de conocernos.

Quizá fue lo que ocurrió. Todo empezaba de nuevo.


	16. ¿INICIO?

**Discúlpenme tanto la demora, no sé qué más decir, prometo dejar la continuación mañana.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Más tarde, cuando estábamos en la cama, la acaricié y ella no se resistió. Era muy distinto a su forma de actuar en el yate. Como si de repente hubiera decidido transformarme en otra persona.

"Nunca debí admitir el tema del dinero", pensé. "Es lo que nos ha destrozado todo el tiempo". Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo yo? Había sido tan nuevo e inesperado para mí que había acabado por arrollarme.

\- Tengo que ir a casa –dije, ya avanzada la noche-. No quiero despertarte mañana y yo me tengo que ir muy pronto –Me miró, seria. Yo hubiera preferido quedarme junto a ella.

\- ¿A qué hora piensas que me levanto? –preguntó. Torció la boca con una mueca burlona.

\- En la agencia se suele empezar alrededor de las diez –respondí-. Pero yo tengo que estar en clase a las ocho.

\- ¿Siempre llegas puntual? ¿Alrededor de las diez? –preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Acaso va a revisar después mi tarjeta de asistencia?", me dije.

\- Pues… sí –contesté.

\- ¿Y yo llego más tarde que tú? –volvió a preguntar.

\- Yo…, no sé –dije-. La verdad es que siempre estás allí.

\- Exacto. Kuvira abre a las diez para que entren los demás, pero yo tengo mi propia llave. Me suelo levantar todos los días a eso de las seis –afirmó.

\- Oh, disculpa. No lo sabía –contesté.

\- No –dijo Asami-. A veces incluso estoy en la agencia a las seis. No me va a suponer ningún esfuerzo levantarme contigo si quieres llegar puntual a clase. –Movió la cabeza con aire alegre-. Me gusta que las cosas sean así. Me resulta divertido, porque es como si volviera a mis años de estudiante. –Me sonrió, y yo pensé que de esos años no hacia tanto tiempo para que ella hablara con esa nostalgia-. Ah, otra cosa. ¿Me puedes dejar mañana por la mañana en la oficina? Tengo el coche en el taller.

\- Sí, claro –respondí, sorprendida.

\- Bien –dijo Asami-. Entonces, si no te quieres ir, disponemos de un poco de tiempo. –Sus ojos brillaron, seductores-. ¿Podríamos dedicarlo a hacer una cosita?

\- ¿Sólo una? –pregunté con sorna.

Se volvió hacia mí en la cama.

\- Tantas como quieras –respondió, sonriente-. Pero también debemos hacernos a la idea de dormir un poquito.

\- Encantada, pero luego –dije con voz ronca. La besé y me acerqué a ella.

Cuando la dejé en la agencia a la mañana siguiente todavía no había nadie allí. Desde luego, era muy temprano. Me compadecí un poco de ella al ver su cara de sorpresa al bajar del coche pues se me ocurrió darle un beso de despedida. No podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

\- Recógeme al salir de clase –dijo, mientras se apeaba-. Iremos a comer juntas.

Anteayer, en cambio, había querido que quedáramos el sábado siguiente. Realmente algo había cambiado, y mucho.

\- De acuerdo –respondí-, pero tengo clase hasta las dos. No puedo llegar antes.

\- ¡Uf! –exclamó-. Yo suelo comer a las doce.

\- No tiene nada de particular si te levantas a las seis. Lo siento, pero no podré llegar antes.

\- ¿No podrías saltarte una clase en mi honor? –preguntó, con un parpadeo de coquetería. Aparentaba ser una adolescente de dieciséis años.

\- Lo haría encantada –dije con una sonrisa-, pero hoy es imposible. La clase es de una de mis asignaturas más complicadas.

\- Bueno. Entonces a las dos –respondió.

\- A las dos y cuarto –corregí-. Y eso porque tengo este bólido. Con el autobús no podría llegar antes de las tres.

\- ¿Entonces ya te empieza a parecer bien? –preguntó, con un punto de ironía.

\- Si, desde luego –respondí-. Tenías razón. Como siempre.

\- Me parece fantástico que lo reconozcas. –Se inclinó otra vez y me dio un casto beso.

Cuando se irguió, la vi satisfecha.

\- En caso de que hoy te encuentres con algún extraño y debas inclinarte un poco delante de él, lo mejor sería que te abrocharas algo más la blusa. Quizás hasta arriba del todo.

Se miró el escote.

\- ¿Por qué? Sólo llevo desabrochados dos botones. Como siempre.

\- Pues yo lo encuentro demasiado atractivo –dije-. Por si acaso te encuentras con un extraño, yo creo que lo mejor es que te los abotones.

\- Lo crees –contestó y me miró-. ¿Sólo porque tú no puedes dominarte y dejar de mirar mi escote, supones que a los demás les paso lo mismo? –Se mordió satisfecha y divertida.

\- Es tu escote –respondí, alzando lo hombros. Pero ahí hay mucho que ver. Tengo serias dudas de que alguien pueda controlarse a la vista de todo lo que muestras.

\- Me da todo lo mismo –dijo, sonriente.

Puse el coche en marcha.

\- Adoro esto de flirtear contigo por la mañana, pero tengo que ir a clase –dije, lamentándolo.

\- No te olvides de la mochila del cole –bromeó.

\- Ya verás cuando vuelva. Espérate a la tarde –grité, mientras me alejaba.

Durante la mañana me costó mucho concentrarme en las clases. Me obsesionaba todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos días. Había algunas cosas de las que me acordaba que me hacían sonreír y otras que me obligaban a ponerme colorada.

No obstante, de lo que siempre me acordaba era de Asami y de cómo había cambiado.

¿A qué sería debido? Parecía como si parte de ella estuviera ahora contenida con todas sus fuerzas y eso debía suponerle un esfuerzo enorme. No tenía nada de particular si se consideraba que siempre estaba muy tensa y su humor no era nada bueno. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

No era necesario en absoluto. Era una mujer maravillosa, de auténtico ensueño, y casi llegaba a parecer que no quería que eso se viera.

Meneé la cabeza.

\- ¿No es usted de mi opinión? –Tenía junto a mí mi profesor, que me miraba con fijeza. No sabía a qué se refería. Por supuesto, yo no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Sólo soñaba con Asami.

\- ¡Sí, sí, por supuesto! –exclamé, aunque lo normal era que discutiera mucho con él.

También él se quedo extrañado ante mi pacífica reacción, pero no podía hacer mucho contra eso.

\- En su opinión, ¿cuál fue el desencadenante de la Guerra de Secesión? –preguntó.

Ahí no me podía coger. La guerra civil americana era mi tema favorito.

\- Intereses económicos, creo –dije, mientras echaba mi silla hacia atrás.

\- La opinión general tiende a decir que fue el tema de los esclavos –replicó, mientras sonreía con malicia. Pensaba que me había atrapado.

\- Pues la opinión general se equivoca, al menos en parte –respondí-. Si tenemos en cuenta que los esclavos no eran más que una mercancía, está muy claro que mi respuesta ha sido la adecuada.

\- ¿Estaría dispuesta a contestar eso en el examen? –preguntó, mordaz.

\- Si aparece el tema, por supuesto –repliqué-. Hay mucha bibliografía que lo corrobora.

Así que su "opinión general" no era tan general como decía. A lo mejor sólo era su propia opinión.

\- Así no va a llegar usted muy lejos –repuso, disgustado, mientras se volvía hacia su mesa.

"En todo caso, bastante más lejos que tú", pensé. Estaba segura de que no llevaría una vida aburrida en una escuela, siempre contando lo mismo durante treinta años. ¿Cómo iba a hacer una cosa así, si estaban por medio el azul del mar Egeo… y los maravillosos ojos de Asami?

Empecé a soñar otra vez.

….

Conseguí llegar a la agencia a las dos y diez porque, sencillamente, no me había podido resistir y me había escapado del curso un poco antes.

Asami no estaba a la vista, así que aparqué el coche y entré.

Kuvira murmuró algo cuando pasé delante de ella. A continuación retrocedió un par de pasos y me miró, interrogante.

\- ¿Vienes por lo de tu dinero? –preguntó-. Ya lo hemos transferido a tu cuenta y debe de estar ingresado en ella. ¿No te ha llegado todavía?

\- ¿Dinero? –Fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Ah, sí, el dinero!-. No, no vengo por eso –dije, para tranquilizar a Kuvira-. Ya te cobrado suficiente dinero. –Pensé que era una buena forma de decirlo.

\- Entonces todo ha ido bien –dijo Kuvira-. Hay veces que las cosas salen mal porque el banco…, o nuestro departamento de contabilidad, mete la pata. De todas formas, no lo diré muy alto, no vaya a ser que a Asami le dé un ataque.

Asami, aquella era la palabra clave.

\- ¿Está aquí? –pregunté.

\- Ahora no –respondió Kuvira-. Está en una reunión. Ya debería haber llegado, pero el cliente es muy complicado. –Sonrió con cierta ironía-. ¿Ya te has hartado de nosotros? ¿No ibas a hacer unas prácticas?

\- No. –Tenía que mostrarme satisfecha, porque no era ese tipo de prácticas-. Tan sólo venía a… -"recoger", eso es lo que hubiera querido decir, pero a lo mejor a ella no le iba a gustar. ¿Sabía alguien qué humor tendría?- …charlar con Asami –dije.

\- Entonces tendrás que esperar. –Kuvira se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes lo que pasa. –Sonrió-. Podrías hacer algo útil y echar una mano para ordenar cosas –dijo y se fue.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. El orden era algo que siempre hacia falta allí. Me sentía desilusionada por el hecho de que Asami no estuviera, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. Empecé a colocar algunos papeles en sus carpetas, como tan bien había aprendido durante mis prácticas.

Al poco tiempo escuché unas voces que se acercaban.

En la parte posterior del edificio había una sala de conferencias y de allí provenía el ruido. Un segundo después Asami dobló la esquina, seguida de uno de sus Creative Directiors. Les acompañaban dos caballeros a los que yo no conocía.

Asami estrechó la mano del mayor. El hombre más joven era como ella.

\- Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo –dijo-. Vamos a ponernos a trabajar para usted. El señor Kane le llamará para concertar la fecha de la presentación.

\- Gracias –respondió el hombre maduro, que no estaba muy dispuesto a soltar la mano de Asami. Parecía querer retenerla. Entre sonrisas, Asami la retiró con toda firmeza.

Ella y Marcus Kane de despidieron del segundo visitante, que no era tan afectuoso, y los dos clientes salieron de la agencia.

\- ¿Te encargas tú, por favor, Marcus? –dijo Asami a su colaborador-. Y ten cuenta lo que hemos descubierto. No tiene ningún sentido que tratemos de imponerle algo que él no entiende.

Kane asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, Asami. Luego te explicaré cómo lo he planeado. –Desapareció, llevándose consigo una pila de carpetas.

Asami quiso regresar a su despacho. Miró al suelo y pareció como si no hubiera advertido mi presencia.

\- Asami –dije.

Alzó la vista y me miró. Estaba claro que todavía tenía la mente en el tema de la reunión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¡Oh, qué agradable suena…!".

\- Tenía que recogerte –dije, e intenté que en mi voz no se descubriera la desilusión. Era tal y como había pensado. Aquella misma mañana ella había estado conmigo, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto.

\- ¡Ah, sí! –dijo-. Es verdad que habíamos quedado.

¡Qué agradable resultaba que lo hubiera olvidado…, mientras yo no había dejado de pensar en ella en toda la mañana!

\- Ven conmigo –Se dirigió a su despacho.

Fui tras ella.

\- Sólo tengo que acabar estas cosas –dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en su mesa, lo que supuso que casi desapareciera de mi vista.

\- Puedo esperarte fuera –dije.

"O incluso esfumarme", pensé para mis adentros. Me dio la sensación de que ella no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

\- Como quieras –respondió con aire ausente-. Acabaré en cinco minutos.

Por lo visto, le daba lo mismo que me quedara o que no lo hiciera. Suspiré en mi interior. Lo mejor era esperarla allí, porque, si me iba, no volvería a acordarse de mí hasta que tuviera acabado el trabajo.

Preparó sus conclusiones y se levantó.

\- Nos podemos ir. –Cogió el bolso y salió por la puerta delante de mí.

"¡Muy bien, bravo!". Ya estábamos otra vez en el principio.

\- ¿Dónde quieres comer? –pregunté cuando llegamos al coche.

\- En Chez Pierra –contestó de inmediato y se sentó en el coche.

Yo también me subí.

\- No sé dónde está –dije-. Me tendrás que indicar el camino.

\- Ahí delante, a la izquierda, un poco más allá del cruce –respondió-. Luego ya te diré lo que hay que hacer.

Tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Aquello no podía seguir así. Ella se volvía a comportar como si yo fuera su chófer.

Me puse en marcha.

\- ¿Ha sido una reunión agotadora? –pregunté.

\- ¡Oh,sí! –Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró hondo-. Desde las diez y media hasta ahora. Deberíamos haber acabado a las doce. Pero algunos clientes no saben realmente lo que quieren. Hemos hecho mil propuestas, pero ninguna les parecía la adecuada. Ha sido muy laborioso.

\- Lo siento –dije.

\- ¡Pues anda que yo! –respondió, sarcástica-. A partir de las doce, el estómago empezó a hacerme ruido a causa del hambre. Ni siquiera pude tomarme un yogur.

Ahora me tocó reírme a mí.

\- ¡Pobrecita! Pero ahora podrás echarle algo a tu sufrido estómago.

\- Lo principal es que el encargo ha llegado a buen fin –dijo-. Lo demás no importa.

Ni siquiera yo. Eso era algo con lo que debía conformarme. En los negocios, ella era tan sólo… una mujer de negocios. Era mejor que yo no tratara de obtener ninguna otra cosa. Confiaba en que cambiara cuando estuviera en su casa.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Asami –dije en voz baja-. Yo te he tenido en mi pensamiento durante toda la mañana.

\- ¡Oh! –Volvió la cabeza y me miró-. Sí… claro… -Luego enmudeció.

\- Sé que no has pensado en mí –dije-. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Lo entiendo. –Yo pretendía avergonzarla en lo más profundo. Ni siquiera me había cogido de la mano una sola vez. Yo ansiaba sentir su calor y su piel.

\- Ahí delante a la derecha –dijo-. Donde el semáforo. –Parecía no querer seguir con el tema.

Giré y la miré durante un breve instante. Su cara exhibía un aspecto impenetrable. "¿Dónde está la alegre adolescente de esta misma mañana?", pensé.

\- Asami –dije-, no tenemos por qué ir juntas a comer. Si quieres estar sola… -Me asustaba estar sentada enfrente de aquel rostro. Y era su cara. Su hermoso rostro que yo tanto amaba.

\- Yo… no. Está bien –suspiró-. Soy insoportable, ¿verdad? –dijo, mientras me miraba.

\- Eres tú la que lo ha dicho –respondí, con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Pero sí, es verdad. Ni siquiera un pequeño beso de bienvenida…

\- ¿En la agencia? –Me miró boquiabierta-. Nunca la haría.

No quería mezclar lo profesional con lo privado, eso era lo que quería decir en realidad.

\- Reconoce, al menos, que ni siquiera lo has pensado –repliqué.

Guardó silencio. Era muy cierto.

Yo suspiré.

\- Está bien, Asami –dije-. Sólo lo quería saber. –Yo había comprobado, durante mucho tiempo de trabajo conjunto en la agencia, que allí siempre estaba concentrada a tope y era prácticamente inaccesible.

Llegamos a Chez Pierre y nos bajamos del coche. Mientras caminábamos a lo largo de la zona de aparcamiento, no dijo ni una palabra. Iba a ser un almuerzo encantador…

Entramasen el pequeño vestíbulo que llevaba desde el aparcamiento hasta el local. De repente, Asami se irguió y me miró.

\- He pensado en ti durante toda la mañana –susurró con voz ronca-. Hasta en esa maldita reunión. –Me apretó contra la pared y me besó con ardor.

¡Por fin! La toqué entre caricias, ya era mí de nuevo.

Cuando se apartó de mí, me sonrió.

\- ¿Ahora ya está todo en orden?

Sonreí. Era tan feliz.

\- Sí –contesté, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Muy bien. –Se irguió-. Ahora mismo ya tengo hambre de verdad. –Exhibió una sonrisa de ligera satisfacción y entramos juntas en el restaurante.

Durante la comida me compensó con un trato encantador y con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Me podrías acercar luego al taller? –preguntó al acabar-. Ya deben de tener listo mi coche.

\- Claro –afirmé-. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Nada, sólo ha sido una revisión –dijo-. Allí es donde suelo llevar todos mis coches de forma regular. Es mejor hacerlo así, en lugar de esperar a que les ocurra algo.

\- ¿Todos tus coches? Pero, ¿cuántos tienes? –pregunté.

\- Cinco o seis –respondió, aunque luego lo pensó mejor-. No, cinco, porque he vendido el Ferrari.

\- ¿El Ferrari? –Casi me caigo de la silla.

\- No un Ferrari cualquiera –puntualizó, con cara de satisfacción-. Hay algunos que en carretera sólo puedes identificar que son Ferrari porque ves el cavallino rampante. Éste era uno de ésos. Ni siquiera era roja, sino azul oscuro.

\- No sabía que fueras tan entusiasta de los coches –contesté, perpleja.

\- No lo soy en absoluto –dijo-. En realidad, no. Es algo así como los enseres en una casa: hay que tener el adecuado para cada ocasión. Es una forma de ahorrar tiempo y nervios.

"Claro, siempre que uno pueda permitirse esos lujos…", pensé.

\- En realidad, sí. Me gustan los coches. Son bonitos, fiables y potentes, y te facilitan muchos las cosas –continuó con una sonrisa.- Y gastan bromas como, por ejemplo, tú. –Es verdad. Nunca habría imaginado que un descapotable pudiera generar pasiones.

\- Por supuesto. Ya lo creo que puede –confirmó-. Tengo un Jaguar descapotable, pero, por desgracia, el tiempo aquí no es bastante bueno como para poder disfrutarlo de verdad.

\- ¿Tu Jaguar es un cabrio? –pregunté. No me lo había parecido.

\- Tengo también de los otros –respondió-, como el que utilizamos para ir al aeropuerto. El cabrio no lo podía haber aparcado. A pesar de la vigilancia, ya me han rajado el techo en dos ocasiones. –Terminó su postre-. Parece que te interesan mucho los coches –continuó-. Cuando te apetezca, puedo enseñarte mi garaje.

Quise sonreír. Era una oferta muy divertida.

"¿Hay alguien que vaya por ahí enseñando su garaje?", pensé.

\- Me gustaría mucho –dije-. En cuanto haya una oportunidad. –La mire-. ¿Tienes que recoger tu coche a una hora determinada?

\- No –respondió-. Lo normal es que me lo lleven a la agencia o a mi casa, pero, ya que nos pilla de paso, he pensado en recogerlo yo misma.

"Claro. En circunstancias normales tú no puedes ocuparte de esas cosas", me dije. Estaba segura de que el del taller estaría encantando de ponerse por completo a su servicio. Quizá fuera su mejor cliente.

Tuve que constatar de nuevo que el dinero mueve el mundo. Los clientes normales se encargaban ello mismos de recoger o de llevar el coche al taller y luego se volvían a casa en autobús. Pero estaba claro que aquello no iba con ella.

Cuando, al poco rato, llegamos al aparcamiento del taller, el encargado salió nada más vernos y saludó a Asami con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Cómo le va con el coche pequeño? –me preguntó, sonriente, mientras señalaba a mi vehículo.

\- Muy bien –respondí. Casi balbuceé, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran de una forma tan atenta.

\- Es un coche magnífico para gente joven –dijo, dirigiéndose ahora a Asami.

\- Si, eso creo –respondió ella, torciendo un poco la boca.

\- En caso de que surgiera la menor dificultad, cosa que, por supuesto, no espero que ocurra, limitase a llamarme –dijo él, dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí-. Iremos a recogerlo y se lo devolveremos en perfecto estado.

\- Sí…, de acuerdo…, gracias –respondí. Casi me resultaba excesiva tanta buena disposición."¿No hay que llamar siempre a los servicios de urgencias, que nunca suelen atenderte?, pensé. Claro que eso era para la gente normal.

\- Quisiera llevarme el todoterreno –dijo ahora Asami-. ¿Está listo?

\- Claro que si. Pero se lo íbamos a llevar –indicó el encargado.

\- La verdad es que ya que estaba tan cerca… -respondió Asami.

\- Como usted desee –dijo él, mientras se dirigía hacia la zona de oficinas-. Tan sólo necesitamos su firma y se lo podrá llevar.

Asami asintió y ambos entraron en el edificio. Yo me quedé en la zona de aparcamiento. En cierto modo me sentía desplazada.

Un minuto después volvió a aparecer Asami. Ya venía sola.

\- ¿Quieres conducir? –preguntó, mientras mantenía en alto las llaves de un coche.

Me acerqué a ella.

\- Dime que no va a ser tu próximo regalo –observé, con cierto tono desconfiado.

Ella hizo una mueca con aire divertido.

\- No, éste es el mío y no te lo voy a dar. –Hizo ademán de ponerse en marcha-. Pero si quisieras un jeep, puedo escoger uno para ti.

\- No, gracias –dije, en un tono algo ácido-. Ya es suficiente con el deportivo.

\- Bueno, está bien. –Hizo como si no se diera cuenta de mi mal humor. En realidad, quizás es que no lo había notado-. Volveré a la agencia con el todoterreno. Tú aún tienes que hacer los deberes.

\- Asami –dije, en un tono suplicante-, ¿No podemos despedirnos en otro sitio que no sea justo aquí, en el aparcamiento de un taller de coches?

Me miró, apretando un poco los labios. Lo entendió.

\- Sígueme –dijo.

Condujo durante un trecho y luego torció hacia una callejuela lateral que daba acceso a un gran edificio industrial. Se detuvo y bajo del coche.

Yo iba tras ella y dudé un poco. A pesar de ser yo misma quien lo había propuesto, ahora me resultaba algo cómica la idea de haber conducido hasta allí para poder despedirnos con un beso.

Llegó donde yo estaba y se inclinó hacia mí.

Los cabrios son fantásticos si se llevan sin capota y una mujer con el escote abierto se inclina hacia delante en ellos. Miré fijamente hacia arriba y estuve a punto de arrancarle toda la ropa.

\- Por desgracia, no podemos quedarnos mucho –dijo, en un tono divertido. Había sabido interpretar mi expresiva mirada sin ninguna dificultad-. No tengo mucho tiempo, aunque si el suficiente para un beso. –Se volvió a inclinar hacia mí y buscó mis labios.

Era muy dulce, lo noté de nuevo en sus tiernos labios y en su suave lengua. Cerré los ojos y disfruté. Sus besos eran fantásticos. Deseé que aquello no se acabara nunca. Lamentablemente me supo a poco cuando ella se separó de mí y enderezó.

\- ¿Es suficiente? –dijo, satisfecha.

Yo todavía estaba aturdida a causa de su beso, pero luego volví en mí.

\- No –dije. Me levanté a toda velocidad y la cogí entre mis brazos. Volví a besarla, la acaricié y le retuve toda ella junto a mí.

Asami me lo permitió durante unos segundos, pero luego me apartó.

\- ¡Uff! –exclamó-. Bueno, veré si me puedo enfriar en el camino de aquí a la agencia, porque, tal y como estoy ahora, no voy a poder trabajar.

\- De todas formas, trabajas demasiado –dije, burlona.

\- Pudiera ser –contestó-, pero no lo puedo cambiar. Aún tengo una cita esta tarde.

\- ¡Qué lástima! –repuse.

Ella me miró con severidad.

\- También es mejor para ti. No quiero que pierdas el curso por culpa mía.

"¿Acaso hay mejor forma de perder un curso'", pensé.

\- Tienes razón. –Exhalé un suspiro-. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Muchas gracias, señora profesora.

\- De nada –contestó, satisfecha. Se inclinó una vez más hacia mí e insinuó en mis labios el leve soplo de un beso-. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

\- ¿Hoy por la noche? –Me pilló de sorpresa. No podía creerme tanta felicidad.

\- Sí. ¿Vienes a mi casa?

\- Con mu… mucho gusto –tartamudeé.

Ella se rió.

\- También procuraré que duermas bastante y así mañana no llegarás agotada a clase.

Sonreí a mi vez.

\- Tampoco necesito dormir tanto.

\- Me tranquiliza oírtelo decir –contestó, divertida-. ¿A las nueve? Seguro que antes de esa hora no voy a poder estar lista.

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- A las nueve.

Levantó la mano para despedirse.

\- Entonces hasta la noche.

Se dirigió a su jeep, subió y se puso en marcha.

Yo seguí allí, perpleja, hasta que arranqué y me dirigí a mi casa. ¿Qué le ocurría? A veces se mostraba fría y luego otra vez apasionada; aquel comportamiento me resultaba muy fatigoso.

Pero me alegré de lo que iba a ocurrir más tarde. Conecté la radio del coche y canté con ella a voz en grito, tanto que los que pararon a mi lado en el semáforo que miraron con curiosidad. Seguro que pensaban que estaba muy chiflada.

Y yo también lo pensé.

Chiflada y loca por ella.

Prev Next

Prev Next

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

Cuando llegué por la noche ella ya estaba allí y se encontraba en la cocina.

\- No había pensado que llegaras tan pronto a casa -dije, en plan de broma, después del beso de saludo-. Supuse que tendría que esperarte por lo menos una hora.

\- Pues casi me pasa -respondió, mientras cortaba el pepino para la ensalada-, pero he podido delegar algunas cosas. Kane, Jaha e Indra deben hacer algo de vez en cuando.

Los tres eran sus Creative Directors.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -dije-. ¿No te sacan unos sueldazos? -Sonreí con ironía. Cuantas más cosas delegara, más tiempo para mí. Al menos es lo que yo pensaba.

\- Puede, pero ya los atosigo bastante -repuso, sonriente-. Es probable que en cualquier otra agencia estuvieran más tranquilos.

\- No se pueden quejar, al ver lo mucho que tú misma trabajas -contesté.

\- No lo hacen..., la mayoría de las veces -respondió-. Son, de verdad, un equipo muy bueno -afirmó. Luego hizo un además para señalarme un cuenco-. ¿Preparas el aliño para la ensalada? Podemos comer enseguida.

\- ¿Yo, el aliño para la ensalada...? -La miré.

\- Venga, menos cuento -contestó-. Eso lo hace cualquiera.

\- ¡Menos yo! -exclamé-. Pregúntale a mi madre.

Asami suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Debí comprarlo ya preparado -respondió-. Entonces corta el pan. Supongo que eso sí sabrás hacerlo. -Parecía algo crispada.

\- Desde luego. Ahora mismo -dije y me acerqué a la encimera donde estaba el pan. Los cuchillos colgaban de una banda metálica imantada; cogí uno de ellos y me dispuse a cortar-. Lo siento, Asami -me disculpé. No quería que se enfureciera por eso, porque podía echar a perder el resto de la noche-. De verdad que no sé hacerlo.

\- Ya veo. -Suspiró aún más hondo que antes-. Yo que me había esforzado tanto en el Egeo para enseñarte a cocinar... -Sonaba a broma; no parecía estar disgustada.

Se me quitó un peso de encima.

\- De verdad, pregúntale a mi madre cuántas veces lo he intentado -insistí.

\- Eso es lo que haré si me tropiezo con ella -dijo-. Trae el pan. Vamos a comer en la barra. Sólo para una ensalada no merece la pena que vayamos al comedor.

Puso el cuenco al lado de dos platos que ya estaban preparados. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra en los altos taburetes y comenzamos a comer.

La tenía tan cerca que percibía el calor que emitía. La situación me recordó nuestro primer encuentro en el bar. También allí estuvimos sentadas muy juntas. No pude contenerme, bajé la mano y la apoyé sobre su cálido muslo.

Asami emitió una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

\- ¿No puedes esperar ni siquiera cinco minutos? -preguntó.

\- Te espero. Come con calma. -Volvía a pasarle la mano por el muslo.

Lanzó otra vez la misma exclamación. Sonaba igual que un "¡Oh, cielos!".

\- Así que puedo comer -dijo. Soltó el tenedor y me miró-. O una cosa o la otra.

\- Se puede ser flexible. -Bromeé-. Tú misma lo has dicho.

\- Yo no debería decir tantas estupideces -respondió en voz baja. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó-. Me lo he propuesto con total firmeza: primero comer y luego...

\- ¿Y luego? -contesté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. En ellos vi lo que ella entendía para luego. Ahora fui yo la que me incliné para besarla. Pasé las manos con suavidad, arriba y abajo, por sus costados. ¡Dios mío, cuándo la deseaba!

Ella se tambaleó, insegura, en su taburete.

\- Vamos para arriba -susurró entre dos besos.

\- ¿Y si no subimos? -repuse, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa.

\- ¡Oh, no! -gimió-. Aquí es muy incómodo.

\- ¿Lo has hecho ya alguna vez? -pregunté.

No contestó. Claro que lo había hecho...

\- Entonces puedes hacerlo de nuevo -susurré con voz cálida. Yo la deseaba ahora. Inmediatamente. No podía esperar más.

Le quité la blusa, ya totalmente desabrochada, y le acaricié los pechos. Separé el sujetados y lo eché hacia arriba.

Miré sus pechos, que se elevaban y descendían con vigor. Tenían erguidos los vértices y se tendían hacia mí, como si me saludaran. Me dejé caer de mi taburete sin despegar la vista de ella. Me incliné hacia delante y tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios.

Asami gimió.

-¡Eres indecente! -Me colocó las manos sobre la cabeza y, febril, me acarició el pelo.

\- Tú me has invitado -dije con insolencia-. ¿O sólo era a comer?

\- No...-gimió de nuevo.

\- Pues ya ves -repliqué satisfecha. Le desabroché los pantalones y se los bajé por las caderas. Ella se levantó un poco para ayudarme.

\- ¿Aquí, en el taburete? -susurró, boquiabierta-. ¿Así?

\- Mientras no te caigas...-dije.

\- No te lo puedo garantizar -repuso, cada vez más atónita. Por lo visto, aquello no lo había hecho nunca. Bien. Yo ya había conseguido ser la primera en algo.

\- No tengas miedo. Te cogeré al vuelo -dije para tranquilizarla.

\- Eso espero -repuso con me apetece nada romperme la cabeza.

Le separé las piernas. Ella se mordió los labios y contuvo la respiración durante un instante. Me coloqué entre sus muslos abiertos.

\- No hagas nada -dije.

Me incliné hacia delante y volví a besarla. Fui bajando las manos por los costados y le acaricié los pechos, hasta que lanzó un gemido y cerró los ojos. Luego se dejó resbalar hacia abajo.

Le rocé con suavidad las ingles y casi se cayó del taburete, tuve que sujetarla. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se apoyó por detrás en la encimera y se sujetó con firmeza. Me puse en cuclillas y empujé un poco sus muslos hacia los lados.

Ella intentó coger algo de aire. Contemplé brevemente su clítoris, lo cogí en toda su palpitante belleza y me incliné hacia delante. Utilicé la lengua para rozarlo con suavidad y ella se alzó con un movimiento brusco, lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! -Jadeaba y apenas podía respirar.

Me moví por su perla: estaba tan hinchada que casi podía separar mi lengua. Asami volvió a gemir, se sujetó con firmeza a la encimera y echó hacia delante las caderas, con lo que casi volvió a caerse del taburete. Se quedó balanceándose en el borde.

Retorcía las caderas al ritmo de mi lengua y cada uno de mis toques hacia que gimiera de forma ininterrumpida. Luego se alzó con todas sus fuerzas, se quedó rígida, volvió a bajarse y jadeó.

Me levanté deprisa para sujetarla. Ahora era cuando realmente tenía miedo de que se fuera de cabeza al suelo.

Se recuperó poco a poco. Instantes después, abrió los ojos y me miró.

\- Puedes estar contenta de que yo sea una persona tan pacífica, porque, de lo contrario, ahora mismo te habría asesinado -dijo, al tiempo que sonreía-. Ha sido fantástico -añadió, al cabo de un momento.

Yo también sonreí. Tenía una cara preciosa, excitada y relajada.

\- Ahora ya podemos irnos a la cama -propuse.

\- ¡Oh, no! -dijo ella-. Tú también tienes que conseguirlo aquí, en el taburete. Para que veas lo que pasa. Ha sido tan incómodo que quiero que obtengas una satisfacción.

"¿Satisfacción?". Aquello me dejó como atontada. ¿Satisfacción por un orgasmo? ¿No le había ofrecido ya suficiente satisfacción?

\- Venganza -dijo, con una sonrisa irónica-. Es sólo para vengarme. Siéntate.

Era difícil negarse. Me levanté y me senté en el taburete. Y ella se tomó una venganza terrible. Su lengua entro en mí de una forma tan profunda que grité más fuerte que nunca.

Después, ya en la cama, dije:

\- Ha sido demasiado incómodo. ¿Por qué no te has negado?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú? -repuso, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- No podía -dije-. Tenía derecho a eso. Pero tú ya lo sabías.

\- No quería ser tan... inflexible -respondió con satisfacción-. Me lo habrías echado en cara.

Parecía estar verdaderamente afectada.

\- Esto no es lo que yo pensaba -repliqué.

\- No lo entiendo -dijo-. Pero, en realidad, ahora no me interesa nada. -Se acurrucó contra mí-. ¿Querría echarle hoy un vistazo al garaje? -preguntó con coquetería.

"¿El garaje? Ah, sí. Lo de los coches". Se me había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Como no! -respondí, con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Está bien -dijo ella. Me acarició el pecho y yo gemí-. Pero no quiero que dejes de dormir... por lo de la universidad -agregó con picardía.

\- No has tenido suficiente con la venganza de ahí abajo. Si ahora no sigues, me muero.

Sus bellos ojos me miraron, tan tierno y afectuosos, llenos de amor y de deseo. Apenas podía imaginarme cómo me hubieran podido ir las cosas sin ella. ¿Cómo habría podido aunque sólo fuera vivir? Yo no quería nada, nada en absoluto. Ella era tan necesaria para mi vida como lo eran el sol, la luz o el aire que respiraba.

No quería volver a estar sin ella. Yo te amo, quise decirle, pero en el último momento me acoré de su prohibición y de mi promesa, porque, aunque ella había cambiado mucho, seguían en vigor. Tenía que descubrir el motivo por el que ella no quería oír aquellas tres palabras antes de poder decírselas.

Tragué saliva.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y me besó, primero con ternura y luego de una forma apasionada, hasta que se deslizó en mi interior, mimó mis pechos, incendió mi piel y, por último, hizo que se desencadenara en mí un terremoto.

Al terminar, continué tendida, presa de una maravillosa sensación. Me había dejado sin respiración.

Flotó sobre mí y sonrió, me besó con dulzura y me tomó entre sus brazos, en los que me acurruqué para dormir y soñar con ella.

Prev Next


End file.
